Learning to Dance in the Rain
by Rylee87
Summary: Hailey was an average high school student.One night she gets locked in the museum and has the surprise of her life. How will she handle it? What will happen when she catches the eye of the young Pharaoh?
1. Chapter 1

Everyday it was the same. Get up, go to school, come home, do homework then go to bed. Nothing exciting ever happened. That is why Hailey Jones has to make her own excitement.

Hailey was seventeen years old and she was a junior in high school. She is known as the prankster. She has gotten close to getting expelled and she's been suspended once. The principle always gives her lectures saying she won't graduate and no college is going to accept her, but she doesn't really listen since she's heard the same thing for three years.

Right now Hailey was sitting in the principles office thanks to her latest prank. She threw a stink bomb in the cafeteria and watched as everyone came running out. It took the cleaning crew a whole day to get the smell out when she set one off in one of the hallways. She smiled at the memory.

"This is your last chance, Hailey." The principle said. "If you do one more stunt then you will be suspended."

"Fine with me. That just means I have more time to think about my next stunt."

"When you graduate high school – if you ever graduate – you will lose a lot more if you continue these stunts. If you get a job they won't stand for it. One mess up and you will get fired."

"Then it's a good thing I don't have a job."

The principle sighed. Hailey knew she was annoying him.

"You have detention this Saturday. Come to school at eight in the morning. Now get back to class."

Hailey stood up and did a mock salute. "Yes sir."

When Hailey got in her class everyone, including the teacher, stared at her. None of Hailey's teachers liked having her in their class. There was a rumor that when the class schedule is decided all the teachers refuse to take her so they have to draw straws.

"I bet you're getting tired of those lectures." Hailey's friend Evan said when she sat down.

"I just tune it out."

The day went on like any other day when Hailey did a stunt. Everyone stared at her and whispered. She didn't care though. She actually smiled as she walked by people. Hailey didn't make many friends in high school, but Evan made up for it. They had been friends since seventh grade. Then there was his twin sister Alexis. They were like sisters.

School soon ended and the three friends were walking home. Evan and Alexis lived around the block from Hailey.

"Hailey, you're a junior this year and next year you'll be a senior. Maybe you should stop doing stunts like you did today." Alexis said.

Alexis was always the voice of reason and the peacekeeper of the group. She enjoyed the pranks when they were younger, but now that they are in high school she thinks Hailey should grow up. Evan always sided with Hailey and said high school was no fun without the pranks.

"I still have this year and next year before I'm out of school. After that then I'll stop with the pranks, but until then I'm going to keep having fun."

"None of the teachers will give you a recommendation for college."

"I don't need one."

"So you aren't going to college."

"I am, but you don't need a recommendation to get into college."

"Can you picture how much trouble we can get in at college?" Evan said.

"Yes I can, but I'm not going to be immature forever like you."

Soon Hailey parted from the two as they went their own way home. Hailey had a lot of homework to do when she gets home. She thought the teachers gave her more homework then anyone else because of what she pulled. She didn't really mind though. It's not like she ad anything else to do.

When Hailey got home she saw her mom vacuuming the living room. Her mom saw her walk in and turned on the vacuum.

"Your principle called me today."

"Really? How's he doing?"

"Don't joke like that. He said you set off another stink bomb."

"Yeah I did and it was great. I think I made a few people lose their lunch." Hailey laughed.

"That's nothing to laugh about. Are you trying to get expelled?"

Hailey shrugged. "It won't be so bad. Who likes going to school anyway?"

"You won't get into college the way you are going."

"College isn't that important."

Her mom was getting frustrated at her and Hailey could tell. "Go to your room. Your father is going to have a talk with you when he gets home."

"You make is sound as if I should be afraid. There's nothing he can do that he hasn't done already." Then Hailey went up to her room.

She threw her backpack on her bed. She really should get a new one. It was wearing out and had a few holes in it, but she considered it her lucky pack so she never got rid of it.

"I hear you got in trouble again."

Hailey turned and saw her older sister, Jessica, standing in the doorway.

"Don't you think you should grow up? You are seventeen. You'll never get a boyfriend if you act immature."

"Who says I even want a boyfriend?"

"Then you'll be alone for the rest of your life."

"I really don't care. Now get out. I have homework."

Jessica left and Hailey slammed the door shut. Hailey couldn't stand Jessica. Everyone though she was so perfect and could do no wrong. It was sickening.

Hailey turned in the radio then took out her books and binders from her backpack and sat at her desk. First on her list of homework was math. Math was her worst subject and she hated it with a passion. She decided to get that out of the way so she won't have to worry about.

Four pages and sixty questions later Hailey was done with math. Her next subject was science. That was one of her favorite subjects so she finished that with no problem. Her last homework was history. She always found history interesting, but she was never able to remember all the names, places an dates.

Hailey was just finishing the last question about the civil war when there was a knock at her door. She stood up and opened her door and saw her dad and he did not look happy.

"Hi dad. How's it going?"

"Turn off your music. We need to talk."

Hailey did as she was told and sat on her bed as her dad sat on the chair.

"Your mother told me what you did today at school."

"It was just a stink bomb. No big deal."

"No big deal? Hailey, you can get expelled if you keep this up."

"And that's a bad thing? And college isn't that big a deal."

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life working at a minimum wage job?"

"As long as it pays the bills I don't really care."

Her dad shook his head. "You have a lot of growing up to do. Now let's go. Dinner's ready."

Dinner was silent except for Jessica talking about her day at college. She was saying something about how one of her teachers asked her to tutor some kid. Hailey wasn't really paying attention. She only ate half of her dinner when she asked to be excused. Then she went up to her room.

Tomorrow was Friday and Hailey was happy about that. Not only is it the last day of school before the weekend, but also her history class was going on a field trip to the Museum of Natural History. Field trips were always fun no matter where you went because it got you out of class. She hadn't been to the museum since she was a kid so she was excited to go again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hailey took a shower and got ready for the day. She curled her shoulder length red hair then she put on her make up. She used brown eye shadow to enhance her sapphire blue eyes. Then she put on black eyeliner and that was all the make up she wore.

She went back to her room and put on her favorite necklace that her grandmother gave her. It was a heart shaped locket with pictures of both her grandparents. Then she grabbed her backpack then headed down stairs. Her mom was sitting on the couch watching the news. Hailey went into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard.

"I'm leaving mom."

Her mom just nodded her head not even taking her eyes off the television. Hailey left and met Evan and Alexis at the corner of her street and they walk to school.

"So did your parents give you a lecture?" Evan asked.

"Don't they always when I get in trouble?"

"Hailey, are you excited about going to the museum today?" Alexis asked, trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Of course I'm excited. It's a shame you two can't come, but you aren't in my history class."

"Our class is going next week."

"Well, at least you two will have each other. I'll be all alone."

"I'm sure you'll survive."

"We shall see."

They all laughed as they headed to the school.

When they got to school Evan and Alexis went to their class and Hailey went to hers. She only had to go to one of her classes before she left for the museum. Well, one in a half. She had to leave halfway through her second class.

Fifteen minutes before Hailey was to meet her class in the front of the school the principle called her down to his office. He gave her a short lecture about not causing any problems and reminded her of her Saturday detention tomorrow. She told him she would be on her best behavior.

Hailey went to the front of the school where her class would be meeting. Apparently no one had gotten over what happened yesterday because they were all glaring at her. They were probably wondering what she would do today. Hailey wasn't stupid though. She wouldn't do anything at a museum.

After the teacher came and did roll call they boarded the bus; Hailey sat in the back. The bus driver explained what to do if they were in an accident. Something all students here from the time they are in first grade until their senior year.

On the way to the museum all the kids were having their own conversation while Hailey was in her own little world. She wished Evan or Alexis was with her. She would have so much more fun.

The bus son arrived at the museum and all the students filed out. Before they went in the teacher explained the rules to them and said if anyone broke the rules they would have detention for two weeks. Hailey could have sworn the teacher was looking at her when she said all this.

They walked into the museum and the teacher went to the front desk to speak to the woman there. The woman walked out from behind the desk at the group of students.

"Hello and welcome to the Museum of Natural History. I'm Rebecca and I'll be your tour guide for today."

Hailey could see that the students weren't expecting a tour guide. They wanted to wander on their own. During the tour most of the students were whispering to themselves and not even paying attention to what Rebecca was saying.

They came to the African room and Rebecca was talking about the capuchin monkey. Hailey thought he looked sad. So far the thing that Hailey enjoyed the most was Atilla the Hun. Rebecca said that the huns ripped people apart. They must have been really strong. She thought it would be interesting to see.

The last stop on the tour was the Egyptian exhibit. It wasn't as big as the other exhibits, but it was still interesting to look at. The two giant jackals stood guard and in the back of the room was a sarcophagus. Rebecca talked about the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah and that he died at a young age.

After Rebecca got done explaining the students were now free to wander on their own and they didn't have to be told twice. They all dispersed and Hailey was really wishing Evan or Alexis was with her. She had to walk the museum alone, but she didn't mind that much. It would just be more fun with her friends.

As Hailey was walking around she wondered why it took her so long to come back. She liked looking at the history and learning about it. She remembered when she used to come here all the time with her grandparents when she was younger.

About an hour and a half later it was time to leave the museum. All the students got on the bus and the teacher did roll call. Then it was back to school, but they would get there when they only had one class left.

Once they got to school Hailey went to her English class and sat in the back next to Alexis.

"Hey, how was the museum?"

"It was ok. It would have been better if you were there."

"Well, the three of us can always go there another day."

"That is true."

The last class went by fast and school was already over with. The three friends walked home as they discussed what they would be doing this weekend. They were planning on going to breakfast in the morning, but Hailey told them she had detention.

It was almost dinner time by the time Hailey noticed she lost something important and she kicked herself for not noticing sooner. Her grandmother's necklace wasn't around her neck. She looked all over her room and the rest of the house, but she couldn't find it. She wondered if it could have fallen off at the museum. Hailey told her parents she would be back soon then rushed to the museum hoping to make it before it closed.

She got there just in time. The museum was a big place so instead of looking through the whole place she decided to check lost and found. When that was a failure she had no choice but to look through the whole museum. There were only fifteen minutes until the place closed so she had to hurry.

Hailey had covered not even half of the museum when she was getting frustrated. She decided to check one more place then she would come back tomorrow and check lost and found again. She went to the bathroom. She checked around the floor and in all the stalls. When she came to the last one she gave a relief sigh when she saw the locket smashed into the corner.

Hailey picked up the necklace and saw that the clasp broke. She cursed herself for not noticing sooner. She put it in her pocket so she wouldn't lose it again and headed out of the museum.

The museum was deadly quiet and it gave Hailey a creepy feeling. She quickened her pace so she could get out as fast as she could. Hailey went to walk out the museum, but the door was locked.

"Oh please no. I don't want to be locked in here. There has to be a security guard that can let me out."

Hailey was so distracted about finding someone to let her out that she didn't even notice the tyrannosaurs was missing.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Hailey wandered upstairs hoping that she would find a security guard. Her spirits lifted when she heard some noise. She followed the voices and soon came upon a group of people, but none of them looked like a guard. Maybe there was a costume party going out, though Halloween wasn't for months.

"Um excuse me, I'm locked in. do any of you have a key so I can get out?"

The group looked at her and started speaking in a language she didn't understand. Hailey realized they looked like the huns that were on display here.

Suddenly they ran towards her; frightened Hailey ran from them. She was almost to the stairs when she was grabbed from behind. Four of the huns grabbed each of her limbs and they started pulling. Hailey remembered earlier that day when she thought it would be cool to see them tear someone apart.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to see someone get torn apart especially me!"

Just when Hailey thought all was lost she heard someone speak the same language the huns were speaking. The stopped pulling on her, but they did not let go. The leader, Atilla, spoke and then the other guy spoke. Atilla then spoke to the rest of the huns and they put her down…actually it was more like they dropped her. Then they left.

"Are you all right?"

Hailey looked up at her spoke and was speechless. He was very good looking. He wore Egyptian clothes and a crown.

"Hey Ahkmenrah, what's going on?"

Hailey notice another man walk up next to the Egyptian and he was wearing a night guard's uniform.

_Now I find who I was looking for. _Hailey thought.

The night guard then noticed Hailey. "Who's that?"

"I don't know. Atilla and his huns were about to rip her apart."

"Um hi, I'm Larry and this is King Ahkmenrah. Who are you?"

It took awhile for Hailey to understand what he said. She was still trying to get over what nearly happened with the huns.

"Did you say King Ahkmenrah?" Larry nodded. "But he is a mummy. He's dead. No way can he be real."

"It's possible and he is real."

Hailey stood up. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. Even if he could come alive why is he so good looking? Shouldn't he be all mummy like?"

Ahkmenrah blushed a little when she said he was good looking.

"We can explain everything."

"I don't want to hear it. I just want to get out of here."

Hailey started walking down the stairs and the two men followed her. She got to the door and that's when she noticed the t-rex gone. She was really hoping she was dreaming. No way did she want to meet a tyrannosaurs.

Just then the dinosaur came in the room with a roar. Hailey screamed as she ran over to the two men and hid behind them; Ahkmenrah chuckled.

"Rexy won't hurt you." Larry said.

"Rexy? Please let this all be a bad dream."

"It's all real." Larry said.

"You never told us your name." Ahkmenrah said.

"Hailey."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Um thanks."

"So Hailey, how did you get stuck in here?"

"Well, I lost something so I was looking for it. I found it in the bathroom and by the time I was done the door was already locked. Now will you tell me how all this is possible?"

"It's my tablet. It has the power to bring the museum to life at night."

"Only at night."

"Yes."

"This is too weird." Hailey could feel her head spinning. She lost her balance, but before she hit the ground someone caught her. She looked up and saw Ahkmenrah.

"Perhaps you should sit down."

"That might be a good idea."

Ahkmenrah helped Hailey to the steps and she sat down. She was seeing it, but she didn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes Hailey looked up and saw Larry and Ahkmenrah were looking at her with concern.

"I guess this is what I get for wishing for more excitement in my life."

"Lawrence, is everything all right? I heard screaming."

Hailey looked over at who spoke and saw Theodore Roosevelt.

"Everything's fine Teddy." Larry answered. "We just have a new person here."

Teddy looked over at Hailey's direction and she felt embarrassed. She felt like she found out something that was never meant for her.

"Hello, I'm Theodore Roosevelt twenty-six president of the United States. And you are?"

"Hailey."

"It's wonderful to meet you."

"Wow I never met a real…" Hailey was going to say live, but technically he wasn't alive. "Well, I've never met a president before."

"There's always a first time for everything."

"Would you like a tour of the museum?" Larry asked.

"With those huns out there? No way am I getting almost torn apart again."

"I will go with you if you would like." Ahkmenrah said. "I can keep you safe from the huns."

Hailey thought about it. It would be cool to see the rest of the museum and since Ahkmenrah can speak hun then she would be safe with him.

"All right, let's go."

They walked around the museum and Ahkmenrah introduced her t some of the inhabitants. Some of the people she met were nice like Teddy. Others however were a little rude like the cowboy Jededaiah. Hailey was slowly getting use to it, but it was still weird. The last place they came to was Ahkmenrah's tomb. Ahkmenrah went in, but Hailey stayed rooted where she was. The Pharaoh looked back when he realized Hailey wasn't behind him.

"Are you coming?"

"I would, but I don't think your jackal guards like me very much."

The giant jackals were staring at Hailey with their spears pointing at her. Ahkmenrah said something in Egyptian and the guards lowered their spears.

"It's safe now."

"Are you sure?"

Ahkmenrah smiled. "Yes I'm sure."

Hailey walked in to the room with caution as she kept her eye on the jackals. They just watched as she walked towards Ahkmenrah.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

They walked to the back of the room and Ahkmenrah pointed to a gold tablet that was hanging on the wall behind his sarcophagus.

"That is what brings us to life at night."

"Oh I remember that tour guide, Rebecca, talking about that today. Of course she wouldn't know what it really does."

"Actually she does."

Hailey looked at him. "She knows? How many people know?"

"Only three. Well, four now. Larry, his son Nick, Rebecca and now you."

"I guess if a lot of people knew what happens this place would be swarming with the media."

After they were done they walked back to the lobby.

"So Hailey, how did you like the tour?" Larry asked.

"It was interesting. It still takes some getting use to. Thanks for the tour by the way."

"It was a pleasure."

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but can you let me out now?"

"Oh yeah of course I can." Then Larry went to unlock the door.

Hailey looked at Ahkmenrah. "Thanks again for the tour. I can come back right?"

"Of course you can."

Hailey smiled. "All right, then I'll come back and visit some time. Bye."

"Good-bye."

Hailey said bye to Larry and thanked him for letting her out then she headed home. It was almost one by the time she got home and she was tired. She didn't even bother changing her clothes. She just flopped on her bed and passed out.

The next morning when Hailey woke up she looked t the clock and it read 7:30. She was about to go back to sleep, but then she remembered she had Saturday detention and if she didn't show then the principle would quadruple her detention.

She took a quick shower and threw on the first clothes she grabbed from her dresser. Then she put her hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs. She grabbed a pop tart from the kitchen and was headed out.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Hailey looked over at the couch and saw her dad reading the newspaper.

"I have detention."

"That's right."

Hailey was waiting for him to ask where she was last night. They must have noticed she wasn't home since she missed dinner.

"Um dad, aren't you wondering where I was last night?"

"I didn't know you were gone."

"I wasn't here for dinner."

"We didn't really notice. Your sister had a friend come over so we were busy talking with her. She made a nice apple pie."

Hailey didn't say anything else; she just left. Of course they didn't notice she was gone. Did they ever? She could have been lying in a ditch somewhere for days and they still wouldn't worry. They'd probably be glad she was gone. Jessica always said Hailey was a nuisance.

Hailey arrived at the school fifteen minutes after eight. The principle was there waiting for her. She prepared herself for the lecture he was going to giver her for being late.

"You're late."

"I know. I was up late and over slept."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I told you eight and I expected you to be here. Next time don't be late."

"Hey I showed up, didn't I?"

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Now you sound like my father."

The principle gave an irritated sigh. "Let's get you started." Then he started walking to the side of the school; Hailey followed.

"Started with what?"

They got to the side of the building and Hailey saw the wall was covered in graffiti and gum was sticking to it.

"I want you to get the gum off and paint the wall to cover the graffiti."

"By myself?"

"No one else let a stink bomb in the cafeteria. I'll be back to check on you in awhile. Everything you need is right there." He pointed to two paint cans and a knife to get the gum off. Then he left.

Hailey looked at the wall and was disgusted that she had to get the gum off. She didn't mind painting, but who knows where the gum had been.

Hailey picked up the knife and started peeling the gum off the wall. She tried not to think about it. It made her sick knowing she was touching something that's been in other people's mouths. The least the principle could do was offer her a pair of gloves.

As Hailey was fighting with the come to come off the wall she thought about last night. She knew what happened was real, but it still felt like a dream. When she was younger she always wondered what it would be like if the exhibits came to life and now she knew. It was like she stepped in a fantasy.

It took Hailey twenty minutes to get all the gum off. After that she opened one of the paints cans, took the brush and started painting. She knew the principle wanted her to suffer. He didn't even give her one of those rolling brushes. This was going to take some time.

Hailey didn't even have half the wall painted when the principle came back.

"Well, you're further then I thought you would be."

Hailey looked at him. "Did you think I was going to goof off? I have better things I could be doing on a Saturday."

"If you didn't do those stunts you wouldn't get detention."

"But then school would be so dull and boring."

It took Hailey three hours to paint the wall so no graffiti was showing and she was relieved when she was done. Hailey was free to go home, but before she did the principle gave her another lecture about straightening up her act. Hailey said she would try though she wasn't promising anything.

Hailey got home and went to take a shower. She felt so dirty especially since she was cleaning off the gum.

"So how was your detention?" Jessica asked.

"Fantastic." Hailey said sarcastically.

"You know I've never gotten detention before."

"Good for you." Then Hailey slammed the bathroom door.

After Hailey got out of the shower she felt much better. She took her necklace from her pants pocket and put it on another chain. She still felt bad that it took her awhile to realize it was missing, but at least she had it now.

Just then her phone rang. She picked it up and Alexis was on the other end.

"Are you done with detention yet?"

"Yeah I've been done for about an hour now."

"How did it go?"

"Not as bad as it could have been. I just had to paint over some graffiti and get gum off the wall."

"Gross. Well, did you want to go to the mall with me? Evan won't come."

"I don't blame him. Last time he went with us we dragged him in all the clothes stores and he just sat there while we tried clothes on."

"He didn't have to wait for us. He could have gone in other stores."

"All right I'll go. I lost my morning so it will be good to have some fun."

"Great, I'll meet you at the corner." Then they hung up.

Hailey left the house, not even bother telling her parents she was leaving. She met Alexis at the corner of her street and they went to the bus station and waited for the bus to come. They only had to wait ten minutes before it showed up.

Soon they arrived at the mall and browsed the different stores. They spent a few hours trying on clothes and looking at make up products. When they were done with that they went to the food court and got something to eat.

"So what's on your mind?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing why?"

"You seem distracted today."

It was true that Hailey was distracted. Her mind was still thinking about last night, but she couldn't tell Alexis. Before she left the museum Larry told you that she can't tell anyone. She had to think of a lie.

"Just family problems. My sister is being Ms. Know-it-All today and it's getting on my nerves. Plus I'm trying to get my parents to…"

"Pay attention to you more?" Alexis finished; Hailey nodded. "Sorry I don't have any advice for you there."

"That's all right. Who needs their attention anyway?"

Hailey tried to shrug it off as no big deal, but she was fooling herself. She knew she wanted her parents to notice her more. It hurt her that her sister got more attention then she did and whenever Hailey did something good it went unnoticed. Of course whenever her sister did something right she got all the praise.

Once they got done eating they headed out of the mall and to the bus station. They had to wait thirty minutes for the bus to arrive, but they kept themselves entertained.

It was six o'clock by the time Hailey got home. The museum would be closing in an hour so Hailey made herself something to eat then headed over there.


	4. Chapter 4

Hailey made it to the museum just in time. Larry was about to lock the front door. He saw her coming and let her in.

"Hey Larry, I hope you don't mind I came back. Blame it on Ahkmenrah. He said I could."

"That's fine." Larry locked the door.

Hailey only had to wait a few minutes before the sun set and the museum woke up. Rexy roared his greeting. Hailey jumped and Larry chuckled.

"Hey it takes some getting use to. I'm sure it took you a while to get use to it too."

"You're right."

"Hailey, it's good to see you again." Teddy said.

"It's nice to come back. At least this time I'm prepared."

"Well, I'm going to make my rounds so feel free walk around." Then Larry left.

Hailey slowly walked up the stairs as she looked out for any Huns. She looked around every corner before she walked and always looked behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Hailey jumped as she turned around.

"Don't do that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You're the one sneaking around."

"I wasn't sneaking. I was just making sure there were no Huns around."

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "Don't worry they aren't around. And if they do come then I'll protect you."

Hailey smiled. "Thanks."

"So did you have a good day?"

Hailey shrugged. "It was ok. I had detention though."

"What's that?"

"I got in trouble with my school so I had a punishment."

"Why did you get in trouble?"

"I always get in trouble at school and I always get punished. It's just something I've done since middle school."

"Why?"

Hailey looked down. "Because when I get punished at school my parents pay attention to me. They don't notice me any other time."

Ahkmenrah saw that Hailey was sad so he decided to cheer her up.

"Come with me." He said as he grabbed her hand; Hailey blushed.

Ahkmenrah led Hailey back to the lobby where she saw a soccer match was going on…or starting anyway. It was the Vikings against Columbus, Teddy and a few others.

"Would you like to play?"

"Are you going to play?"

"Yes. I will be on Teddy's team."

"I'll just watch you. I don't like soccer very much anyway."

"All right."

Ahkmenrah then went over to the others and they started playing. Hailey sat on the desk next to an Indian girl.

"I was told we had a new face around here. I'm Sacagawea."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hailey."

"What do you think of the museum?"

"It's interesting. I never would have imagined everything could come alive. My grandpa told me stories, but I thought they were just that."

"You grandpa told you stories about the museum coming alive?"

"Well, he said that about my toys too. He said every time I left my room my toys would come alive. I guess he watched Toy Story one too many times." Sacagawea gave her a strange look.

Hailey cheered as Ahkmenrah scored a goal.

"What is Toy Story?"

Hailey looked back at her. "It's a movie about toys coming to life. I could bring for you so you watch it some time. I'm sure there is a TV around here somewhere."

"All right."

The soccer matched continued and Hailey would cheer every time Ahkmenrah scored a goal. His team was winning by three points. Sacagawea would cheer for the whole team, but she cheered more for Teddy.

"So, do you like Teddy? I notice you cheer louder for him when he scores."

"Actually we are together."

Hailey smiled. "That's so cool."

"Do you have anyone in your life?"

"Not really. I just have my friends, but I don't mind. I'm in no hurry to be in a relationship."

The soccer match soon ended and Ahkmenrah's team won with a score of ten. The Vikings had eight. It was a very close game. Ahkmenrah walked up to Hailey and she smiled.

"Good job."

"Thanks."

"As much as I would like to stay I should head home. I'm getting tired."

"I hope you come back."

"I will. I had fun so of course I'll be back."

Hailey said bye to everyone then Larry let her out and she headed home. It was almost three by the time she got home. She went up to her room, changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. She did have fun tonight and it got her mind off things. She would have loved to play soccer, but last time she did it triggered her asthma. She hated having it. Just the smallest thing could trigger it like an allergy, a cold, or even a game of soccer.

Hailey laid down and stared at the ceiling. Her grandpa would have loved the museum. She couldn't wait for him to come visit again. Of course she promised Larry she wouldn't tell anyone about the museum so she was going to keep that promise.

The next morning Hailey didn't want to get out of bed. Good thing it was Sunday. After a few minutes of laying in bed she finally decided to get up. she glanced at the clock and saw that it was one in the afternoon.

"And no one checks to see if I'm alive."

Once Hailey got dressed she went down stairs to get something to eat. Both her parents were at work she it was just her and her sister.

"Look who's finally up." Jessica said. "Did Prince Charming get lost?"

"No, he's just coming up with a plan to get rid of the wicked sister."

Jessica glared at her. "It anyone is wicked it's you. You're the one that's always getting in trouble. I'm perfect."

"No one's perfect."

"I am. I get straight A's, I've never missed school or gotten detention and I have many guys who would love to go out with me."

"They just feel sorry for you. No one likes a stuck up whore." Hailey saw Jessica was getting mad; she smirked.

"Well, it's better then I can say for you. You haven't even been with a guy."

"Unlike you I won't give myself to the first guy that comes along."

"The rate you're going you will never get a guy."

"I'm in no hurry."

Hailey took her food and went back up to her room. She disliked her sister so much. She couldn't wait until she was eighteen so she could move out of this place. A homeless shelter would be better then this.

Hailey missed her grandparents. They always let her stay with them when she wanted to get away. Her grandma had died last year and she didn't know where her grandpa was. Last time she heard from him he was in Florida. She wished he would come back then she could go live with him. But she hadn't heard from him in a few months which made her wonder if he was ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Hailey was trying to finish her homework that she had been putting off, but her sister was talking on the phone and being very loud. She had such an obnoxious laugh. Finally Hailey couldn't take it any more so she gathered her things and went downstairs. It annoyed her that Jessica got her own phone line, but then again Jessica was the perfect daughter.

An hour went by and Hailey was almost done with her homework. She only had one more page of math to do. She was working on this one hard problem when the phone rang and she welcomed the break.

Hailey grabbed the phone that was on the wall. "Hello?"

"Is that my little firefly?"

Hailey smiled. "Grandpa, it's so good to hear from you. How have you been?"

"Oh I've been good. Been busy with things. How are you?"

"I've been better. When are you coming back?"

"I'll be coming for a visit soon."

"I can't wait. I miss you."

"And I miss you, Firefly. I'll see you real soon."

Then they hung up.

Hailey jumped up and down. She was so happy her grandpa was coming back. Things will be so much better with him here.

"What are you doing?"

Hailey stopped jumping and looked at Jessica.

"Grandpa is coming for a visit."

"And that makes you jump up and down like a freak?"

"Yes. Maybe this time he'll take me with him when he leaves."

"Why would anyone want you?"

"Grandpa always did."

"Then why hasn't he called you in almost a year?"

"It's only been a few months."

"Whatever." Jessica grabbed a soda from the refrigerator then went back to her room.

Hailey felt like hitting her. Jessica never did appreciate their grandpa. He would always give them presents, but Jessica wasn't satisfied. She always wanted something better then what was given to her. Hailey didn't care what she got. She was happy no matter what she got.

The rest of the day went by slowly and Hailey was glad when it was night. She quickly ate her dinner then headed to the museum. No one even asked where she was going. It's not like they ever did anyway.

"Hey Larry." Hailey said as she walked into the museum.

"Hey Hailey, how's it going?"

"Good."

"Who's this?"

Hailey looked over and saw a woman with curly brown hair.

"Rebecca this is Hailey. Hailey this is my girlfriend Rebecca."

"It's nice to meet you." Hailey said.

"Nice to meet you too. How did you find out about the museum?"

"I got locked in the other night."

"Got quite a scare huh?"

"Yeah I did, but I'm getting use to it now. Well, I'm going to go see Ahkmenrah."

Hailey walked up the stairs and went to Ahkmenrah's tomb. She didn't know why, but she enjoyed his company more then anyone else in the museum. She was about to enter his tomb when the two jackals blocked her way and pointed their spears at her. She shrieked; she had forgotten about them.

Ahkmenrah turned and saw Hailey. _Let her be. She is a friend. So not harm her. She can come in whenever she likes. _He said in Egyptian.

The jackals stood back up and let Hailey enter.

"Thanks for that." She said as she walked in.

"They shouldn't give you any more problems. So, did you have a better day today?"

Hailey smiled. "I had a better day today. Except fighting with my sister, but that's what we do everyday."

"What made you have a good day?"

"I got a call from my grandpa and he's coming to visit. I can't wait until he comes. I miss him so much. I use to stay with him all the time when I was younger. He use to work here."

"He did? Who is he?"

"Cecil Fredricks. Did you know him?"

"Yeah I knew him." Ahkmenrah could remember very clearly how he tried to steal his tablet.

"Isn't he the best? He is so sweet and caring. He always brought me presents. It will be so good to see him again."

"Hailey, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Ahkmenrah looked at Hailey who was smiling. She really did care for her grandfather and he didn't have the heart to tell her that he was a thief.

"You look beautiful."

Hailey blushed. "Thanks."

He knew that he should tell Hailey about her grandfather, but would she think he's lying. He could tell Hailey valued her grandfather very highly. He decided not to worry about it at the moment. He'll deal with it when the time comes.

Hailey told Ahkmenrah stories of when she use to stay with her grandparents when she was younger and all the fun they had. Her grandpa always came up with wild ideas like having a flour fight in the kitchen when they were trying to make cookies when her grandma went shopping. She had a fit when she saw the mess they made. Hailey asked Ahkmenrah about her grandpa's time when he was working here. Ahkmenrah made up some lie about how he was the best night guard they had until Larry came. He didn't like lying to her, but he knew her heart would break if she knew the truth.

"What happened to you grandmother?"

"She died last year. That's about the time my grandpa and I started growing apart. One day he just left. He didn't even say good bye. I didn't hear from him until a month later."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I hope when he comes back we get close again. Maybe I can move out of my house. I hate it there."

"Hailey…"

"Yes?"

Ahkmenrah sighed. "Nothing."

Hailey looked at him with a puzzled looked, but shook it off.

Hailey headed home around one in the morning. She had school so she needed at least a few hours of sleep. When she got home she changed into her pajamas and laid in bed.

She kept thinking about tonight. It seemed like Ahkmenrah was trying to tell her something, but he would stop himself. Maybe it was nothing. Hopefully it wasn't anything serious. If it was serious though then he would have told her. Hailey figured it wasn't important and pushed it out of her mind and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day while Hailey was at school she was still tired from last night that she was falling asleep in class. Hailey always did pranks at school, but she had never fallen asleep in class before.

She was woken up by a loud noise next to her ear which made her jump. The class laughed.

Hailey looked up at her teacher and saw they she had hit the desk with a ruler.

"Hailey, I do not appreciate you sleeping in my class. If it's that boring to you then leave."

"No, it's not boring. It won't happen again."

"It better not." Then she went back to teacher.

Hailey yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't stay at the museum that late on school nights.

At lunch time Hailey bought two energy drinks and drank them within ten minutes. Evan and Alexis just stared at her.

"What? I was thirsty." Hailey said as she threw both cans away.

"Stay up late last night?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Doing what?"

Hailey had to think up a lie. She couldn't tell them that she was hanging out at the museum where everything came to life.

"I was talking to my grandpa." It was half the truth. "He's coming back to visit."

"That's good. I know you and him are close."

"If they were so close how come he hasn't called in a few months?" Evan asked.

Alexis hit her brother on the head. "Evan, you're such an idiot."

"What'd I say?"

Alexis shook her head in irritation.

Hailey laughed. "It's all right. When he gets back we can just get close again and maybe I can convince him to let me live with him."

Lunch was soon over and it was time for history which was one of Hailey's favorite subjects. They had just finished learning about the Romans and now they are learning about the Egyptians.

_Strange coincidence. _Hailey thought.

The teacher explained that today they would be choosing out of a hat of a list of pharaohs to do a report on and they would have until they finished ancient Egypt to do the report. As the teacher called the students' names they went up and picked from the hat. After four people Hailey was called. She went up, put her hand in the hat and took out the first paper she grabbed. She looked at the name of the pharaoh she would be doing her report on and she thought it was an even stranger coincidence. She got the pharaoh Ahkmenrah.

"Who did you get?" Alexis asked when Hailey sat down.

"Ahkmenrah."

Alexis tilted her head. "Never heard of him."

Hailey laughed. "I'm sure you haven't heard of any of the pharaohs. What do you know about Egypt?"

"It's in Africa."

Hailey shook her head.

After everyone had picked their pharaoh the teacher handed them a packet with questions they have to answer and everything else they need to do their report. Then they started ancient Egypt.

Hailey thought it was strange that they were now studying Egypt, but it was even stranger that she chose Ahkmenrah to do her report on. It was a very strange coincidence.

Soon school ended and it was time to go home. Hailey wondered how long it would be before her grandpa comes here. He said he would be here soon, but it felt like time was going by slow.

When Hailey got home she grabbed a snack from the kitchen then went up to her room to start her homework. She had only been working on it for ten minutes when her sister came up with one of her guy friends. Hailey tried to ignore them, but they kept poking their heads in her room and laughing. Finally Hailey walked over to her sister.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"No."

"Then stop looking in my room."

"You know it amazes me that you two came from the same parents." The guys said. Hailey forgot his name, but she didn't really care.

"Why is that?" Hailey looked at him.

"Because your sister is so beautiful like an angel. And you're really ugly like the duckling."

"Well, you know what they say about the ugly duckling right?"

"Oh yeah, he grows up to be a beautiful swan." He and Jessica started laughing. "Too bad you aren't a duckling or a swan."

Hailey stomped back to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't stand her sister or her friends. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned in different directions. She never really looked at herself as ugly or pretty mainly because no one has ever said anything, but now she was beginning to wonder.

Her red hair was a little on the messy side, but she liked the messy style. She loved her blue eyes especially since blue is her favorite color. She did have some freckles on her face, but she thought that made her unique. She wasn't over weight or under weight. She was about average. She never thought about her beauty, but now that she was called ugly she couldn't get it out of her mind.

Hailey was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name. She went downstairs and her dad handed her the phone.

"It's your grandpa."

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey Firefly, I have good news. I'll be coming tomorrow."

Hailey smiled. "That is good news."

"I'll be there when you get home from school."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Is everything all right? You sound sad?"

"No, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Grandpa. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"So am I, Firefly. See you then."

"Bye." Then they hung up.

Hailey was happy and excited that she would be seeing her grandpa again that she forgot about that stupid ugly comment. That was until Jessica and her friend came down stairs and started laughing and making jokes at her.

"Dad, aren't you going to say anything?" Hailey asked.

"They are just having fun, Hailey. They aren't serious."

"I don't care. It still hurts."

"Did we upset you?" Jessica asked with fake concern.

"I think she's going to cry." The guy said.

Hailey couldn't take it any more so she ran out of the house. She didn't know where she was going she just let her feet do the running. Why did her sister have to be so cruel to her? What did she ever do?

Hailey ran until she was out of breath. When she looked up to see where she was she noticed she was at the museum. It was only a few hours until sunset so she decided to stay here. When she walked inside she saw Rebecca.

"Hey Hailey."

"Hello Rebecca." Hailey forced a smile. "How's it going?"

"It's kind of slow today."

"Is it all right it I go to Ahkmenrah's tomb?"

"Of course it is. Are you going to wait here until sunset?"

Hailey just nodded as she walked towards the pharaoh's tomb. She walked into the tomb and saw that no one was there so she sat by the sarcophagus. She tried not to think about what her sister said, but it kept forcing its way into her mind. After awhile she couldn't keep her tears back so she let them fall. Why didn't anyone care about her? Sure she had Alexis and Evan and her grandpa, but she wanted someone else. She wanted a real family. She even wanted one guy to tell her that she is beautiful and mean it. She knows that she says she doesn't care about finding a guy, but the truth is that she does. She's afraid that she'll be alone for the rest of her life.

Hailey lost track of time and she had eventually cried herself to sleep. She was woken up by a loud thud. She jumped up and saw Ahkmenrah was climbing out of his sarcophagus.

"Hey Ahkmenrah." Hailey tried to smile.

Ahkmenrah looked at her and instantly knew she had been crying. Her eyes were all red and her face was still wet.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Yes you are. Your eyes are red, your face is wet and I heard you."

"What do you mean you heard me?"

"I can hear what's going on during the day. I heard you crying. What happened?"

"My sister was being mean to me today. She and her friend said that I was…" Hailey looked at the ground.

"That you were what?"

"They said that I was ugly."

Ahkmenrah walked up to Hailey, put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "You are not ugly. You are very beautiful."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. I would never lie to you."

Hailey smiled. "Thank you. That makes me feel better."

"Do you want to go join the others in the lobby?"

Hailey nodded.

When they got into the lobby Hailey saw a boy around ten. She assumed that was Larry's son Nick.

"Hey Ahk." Nick said.

"Hello Nick. Hailey, this is Nick. Nick, this is Hailey."

"Oh yeah, dad said there was another person who knew about the museum. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah it is cool."

"Do you want to ride on Rexy?"

"Um maybe another time."

"Ok." Then Nick went over and climbed on Rexy.

"Does he still frighten you?"

Hailey looked at the young pharaoh. "I'm not scared of a fossil."

Rexy roared which made Hailey jump; Ahkmenrah chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I'm scared. It just startled me is all."

"I'm sure."

Hailey playfully hit him. "Oh shut up."

When Larry came back from his rounds Hailey saw how well he and Nick got along. She wished she got along with her parents. She didn't know what she did to make them ignore her like they do. She wished she knew the answer.

It was only midnight when Hailey decided to go home.

"I fell asleep in class today so I should get a few more hours of sleep so it doesn't happen again." She explained.

"That is a good idea. It's not good to fall asleep in school." Teddy said.

"School is boring anyways. Oh I just remembered something." Hailey looked at Ahkmenrah. "We are learning about ancient Egypt in my history class and I have to do a report on you."

"On me?"

"Yes. I think it's kind of odd that out of twenty or so choices I pick you for my school assignment. At least it will be an easy report."

"Well, I'll help on whatever I can."

"You better know all the answers." Hailey laughed. "I'll bring the assignment tomorrow so you can help me if that's all right."

"Yes, that's fine. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks. I'll see you all later." Then Hailey headed home.

As she walked home she thought about the things that happened today and the things that will happen tomorrow. She knew Ahkmenrah was being sincere when he said she was beautiful. She could see it in his eyes. And tomorrow her grandpa was coming. Ahkmenrah said he was a good night guard so maybe she should bring him to the museum for a visit. That would be such a wonderful surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. It gives me the strength to keep writing. ^_^**

**ShiningGalaxy: Lol if you want to stab her with a fork then be my guest haha.**

The next day at school Hailey couldn't wait for it to be over. She kept looking at the clock every ten minutes and that only made time go by slower.

Hailey thought back years ago when she did everything with her grandpa. He used to take her to the museum all the time. She remembered when he worked at the museum on the day shift he would get her in for free and she would roam around the different exhibits. Then he was switched to the night shift.

Just then a thought came to her. Why didn't she think about it before? Her grandpa took her to the museum once during the night when she was ten. Since the museum comes to life she didn't think she would forget something like that, but she couldn't remember. Unless the tablet wasn't there at the time. She would have to ask when the tablet came to the museum.

For the rest of the day Hailey tried to remember that one night she was at the museum with her grandpa, but it was all blank to her. Why couldn't she remember? It's not something you should easily forget.

"So Hailey, are you going to go to the dance?" Alexis asked as they sat down for lunch.

"I don't know. I think school dances are pointless."

"But they ca be so much fun."

"Maybe for you, but I don't dance."

"I'm hoping Troy will ask me."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I would be too nervous."

Evan rolled his eyes. He never did like to be around them when they talked about girl stuff. The two girls continued talking about the dance and who they wanted to go with…well, Alexis was talking about going with Troy, but Hailey said she didn't want to go with a guy.

Finally school was over and Hailey rushed home. She was so excited to see her grandpa. When she walked in the door she saw her grandpa sitting on the couch, talking with her dad. Hailey smiled as she ran and jumped on the couch and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Hailey." He said as he hugged her back. "Your father has been telling me you've been getting in trouble at school."

Hailey shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "I'm just doing typical teenage things."

"Well, those typical teenage things will land you in big trouble one of these days." Her father said.

"Hey grandpa, let's go up to my room." Hailey said, ignoring her dad.

The two of them went to Hailey's room. She was so happy to have him back.

"So what's the real reason you're getting in trouble?"

"It's the only way my parents will pay attention to me. How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure."

"If you stay here then I can come live with you and I won't have to worry about mom and dad."

"Listen Firefly, I know your parents don't seem like they care, but I can assure you they do."

"Well, they have a funny way of showing it. Jessica gets all the attention."

"Things will work out."

"I hope so. Hey grandpa, you remember working at the museum?"

"Of course I do. It wasn't that long ago."

"Well, I got locked in the museum last week at night."

"At night? So then you saw…"

"Yeah I did."

Cecil got very nervous because he was afraid that the inhabitants at the museum told her that he was a thief. Hailey didn't notice his nervousness.

"So what uh…what do you talk about?"

"Anything and everything. I'm going back tonight so Ahkmenrah can help me with my school report. Did you want to come? I know they'll be happy to see you."

_So they haven't told her. _Cecil thought.

"Maybe some other time."

"Oh yeah you probably want to rest after your trip."

For the rest of the day Hailey hung out with her grandpa and he helped her with her homework as they discussed what they had been doing. When it was time to go to the museum Hailey asked her grandpa if he wanted to drop her off, but he said he had things ne needed to do. Hailey just shrugged it off then headed over to the museum.

The museum had already woken from their slumber and some of them started a game of soccer. Ahkmenrah stayed in his tomb as he thought about Hailey. He knew he needed to tell her about her grandfather, but she looks so happy when she talks about him. He didn't have it in him to break her heart like that. But if Cecil is coming back then he would have to tell Larry at least. What if he tried to steal the tablet again? Ahkmenrah knew he had to tell Hailey before she found out later.

"Hey Ahk, sorry I'm late."

Ahkmenrah turned around and saw Hailey who was smiling.

"Hailey, there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok what is it?"

"It's about your grandfather."

"Oh he came home today and we've been hanging out. I invited him to come tonight, but he didn't want to come."

Ahkmenrah's eyes widened at that. "No he can't come."

Hailey looked at him with confusion. "Why not?"

"Well because…because he…well he uh…we should plan a welcome back party."

Ahkmenrah mentally slapped himself. He was just digging himself deeper in a hole.

"That's wonderful idea. We can start planning tomorrow night. Will you help me with my school work?"

"I told you I would and I keep my word."

Hailey took out two books and her papers for her assignment and together they sat down and worked on it. Ahkmenrah corrected some of the things Hailey got wrong like the age he took the throne and the age he died. Hailey asked how he died, but he didn't want to go into that at the moment and Hailey understood.

It was almost one in the morning when Hailey decide that she should head home.

"Thanks for helping me." Hailey said as she gathered up all her things.

"Any time."

Hailey dropped her pen and both she and Ahkmenrah went to pick it up. Their hands touched and they looked at each other. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Hailey stood up. Ahkmenrah picked up the pen and handed it to her.

"Um, thank you."

"I'll walk you out."

The walked to the lobby and Hailey said her good byes then went home.

"So what were you two doing tonight?" Larry asked as he came up to the pharaoh.

"I was helping her with her homework."

"Oh sounds like fun."

"Larry, we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Her grandfather is Cecil. I didn't tell her that he is a thief."

"What did you tell her?"

"That we would plan a welcome back party for him."

"You said what?"

"I panicked and it just came out. She's always so happy when she talks about him. I didn't have the heart to tell her."

"Well, she'll have to hear the truth sooner or later."

Ahkmenrah sighed. "I know, but I don't want to hurt her."

"She'll be even more hurt if she finds out some other way."

Ahkmenrah just nodded. He knew Larry was right. He needs to tell Hailey the truth. Tomorrow night he will tell her and he won't chicken out.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Cecil let Hailey play hooky so they could hang out. They went shopping and Cecil bought her a few new outfits and new shoes since hers were wearing out. Then they went to the zoo which Hailey hadn't been to in years so she enjoyed herself.

The last place they went to was a carnival even though Cecil refused to go on any of the rides Hailey still went on them and had fun. They played some of the games and Hailey won a stuffed bear and Cecil won her a stuffed dog.

After that they went to a restaurant to get something to eat.

"That was so much fun. Thanks for today Grandpa."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you had fun. I'm sure you needed some time out."

"That's true I did." Hailey started stirring her straw in her drink. "Hey grandpa, how did…do you know why my parents don't like me?"

"I'm sure they like you."

"No they don't. They don't pay any attention to me. They don't even know when I'm gone. I could end up dead in a ditch somewhere and they wouldn't even know."

"Well, one day they will realize what they're missing."

Hailey didn't think her parents would ever pay attention to her. She couldn't stop wondering what happened that made them be that way. If they didn't want her why didn't they just give her up for adoption? Or even let her grandpa have her?

Hailey decided to change the topic. She didn't want to think about her parents at the moment.

"Hey grandpa, when you were working at the museum you took me once didn't you?"

"Yes, I took you many times when I was working the day shift. I couldn't get you to leave when it was time to go home." Cecil laughed at the memory.

"But then you switched to the night shift. You took then didn't you?"

"Yes I did once."

"Was the tablet there at the time?"

"Yes, it's been there for fifty some odd years. Why?"

"Then the museum came to life then right?" Hailey whispered.

"Yes it did." Cecil said slowly. He was wondering what Hailey was getting at. He was always nervous when Hailey spoke about the museum. Obviously they hadn't told her what he had tried to do or she would have brought it up by now.

"Well, if that's true then why can't I remember? That's not something you would forget."

"You were only ten."

"But still how can I forget something like that?"

"Hailey…" Cecil sighed. "I don't know why you don't remember."

And that ended the conversation. Hailey thought he was going to tell her something, but then changed his mind. She wasn't going to press the subject.

After they finished eating they headed back home. When they got home Hailey's dad asked why she didn't go to school. Hailey said that she didn't think he would care. If she's not at school then she's not causing any problems. He seemed to like that answer because he didn't question it any further.

Hailey went up to her room and worked on some of her homework that she didn't finish. When she was halfway done her phone rang; it was Alexis wondering why she wasn't at school. Hailey explained that she spent time with her grandpa.

"That's not fair." Alexis said. "I want to play hooky."

Hailey laughed. "Well, we'll plan something in the next few weeks."

"Yah! You owe me now."

"Why do I owe you?"

"Since you weren't here you left me alone in our science class and I had to be partners with Cody."

"I'm sorry. How was that?"

"Not good. He kept correcting me on my work and told me that I was doing it all wrong."

Cody was one of those people that always thought he was right and everyone else was wrong. No one liked working with him. One time when Hailey had to work with him, he got on her nerves so much that she yelled at him in class and because of that she had to sit out in the hall for the rest of the period.

"He put in the wrong chemical though and made it explode."

"Was it bad?"

"No, it was just a small one. All you heard was this boom and some smoke."

"I wish I could have been there to see that."

"Well, if you were here then that wouldn't have happened. Oh, Evan and I are going to the museum on Saturday, did you want to come?"

"Didn't we just go to the museum on a field trip?"

"Yes, but I like the museum. Besides I was sick last time so I spent most of my time in the bathroom."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I thought I did. All well. So did you want to go?"

"Sure."

"Good. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yes. One hooky a week is my limit."

Alexis laughed. "Ok I'll see tomorrow then." Hailey hung up.

Hailey finished the rest of her homework then she decided to head over to the museum. When she got downstairs her grandpa asked where she was going and Hailey said the museum. Her dad didn't even ask why she was going so late.

She got to the museum a little early so the inhabitants hadn't woken up yet.

"Hey Larry."

"Hi Hailey. How's it going?"

Hailey shrugged her shoulders. "All right. I spent time with my grandpa today so that was fun."

Hailey didn't notice that Larry tensed up.

"He used to work her you know."

"I know. He was the one that…interviewed me and gave me the job."

"Really? He's so nice isn't he?"

"Uh yeah…nice."

"Well, I'm going to go to Ahkmenrah's tomb." Then Hailey headed over there.

Larry watched as she left. "Ahk, you better tell her tonight."

As Hailey was walking to see Ahkmenrah the museum woke up. When she got to the pharaoh's tomb he was just climbing out of his sarcophagus.

"Hey Ahkmenrah."

Ahkmenrah looked at her and smiled. "Hello Hailey. How was your day?"

"It was great. I hung out with my grandpa and we went shopping and to the zoo then we went to a carnival. I came up with some ides for the surprise party."

Ahkmenrah's smile faded. He knew he had to tell her now. If he didn't then there would be bigger problems later on.

"Listen Hailey, there is something important I need to tell you."

"Ok what is it?"

Ahkmenrah didn't speak right away. Hailey was always so happy when she talked about her grandfather and now he had to tell her he is a thief. This was going to break her heart. He didn't want to tell her, but he had to.

"Hailey, your grandfather…well he…he's not what he seems."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he isn't as nice as you think."

"I don't understand."

Ahkmenrah took a deep breath. "Hailey, he's a thief. He tried to frame Larry and he tried to steal my tablet."

"No, that's not true. My grandpa would never do that."

"It's true. I'm sorry."

"You're…you're lying!"

Hailey then took off running as tears streamed down her face.

"Hailey wait." Ahkmenrah ran after her.

Hailey could hear Ahkmenrah, but she didn't want to stop. It couldn't be true. Her grandpa would never steal. He had to be lying, but why would he lie to her?

Hailey only got the diorama room when she stopped running and started wheezing. She shouldn't have run. She fell to the floor as she looked through her purse for her inhaling. Every second it was getting harder to breath.

"Hailey, what's wrong?" Ahkmenrah knelt beside her.

Hailey didn't answer him. She was too busy looking for her inhaler. She dumped out her purse and found it. She quickly grabbed and took her inhaler.

Ahkmenrah was worried about her. He didn't know what was happening or how to help. All he could was watch until Hailey explained what was wrong.

After a few minutes Hailey got her breath back.

"Hailey, are you all right?"

"I am now."

"What happened?"

"I have asthma."

"What's that?"

"Some times it gets hard for me to breath. I need this to help me." She held up her inhaler.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I don't mean that. I'm sorry about your grandfather. It is the truth. You can ask anyone in the museum."

Hailey looked at him. She didn't want to believe him, but there was no lie in his eyes. Then Hailey did something that shocked Ahkmenrah. She hugged him as she cried.

"Why would he do that? That doesn't sound like him."

Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Hailey. I know it's not what you want to hear."

"When did he do it?"

"It was almost a year ago."

Hailey thought about it. Almost a year ago? That was about the time he left. Hailey now knew why he left without any warning. She couldn't believe it. What made him decided to steal?

"What's with all the crying?"

Hailey and Ahkmenrah looked down and saw Jededaiah and Octavius. It was Jed who had spoken.

"I just found out my grandfather stole from the museum." Hailey wiped her tears.

"Who's your grandpa?"

"Cecil Fredricks."

When Hailey said his name both Jed's and Octavius' eyes went wide and Jededaiah took a step back. At their reaction she knew it was true now.

"So you're his granddaughter?"

"Yes." Hailey saw the look in his eye. "I'm not like him though. And he wasn't like that before so I don't know why he stole. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Octavius said. "You can't control what other people do."

"Still some of him can rub off on her." Jed said.

Octavius hit him. "How can you say that? Hailey is a sweet girl."

"It might be just an act."

Hailey didn't want to hear any more. She pushed away from Ahkmenrah and gathered all her things back in her purse. Then she left the room.

"That was a mean thing to say Jededaiah." Ahkmenrah said. Then he went after Hailey again.

Octavius looked at Jed.

"How can you be so cold hearted?"

"I am not."

"Just because Hailey's grandfather is a thief doesn't mean she is one too." Then he walked away leaving Jededaiah to think about what he did.

"Hailey, where are you going?" Ahkmenrah asked when he caught up with her.

"I'm going home."

"Don't let what Jededaiah say get to you. I know you would never steal."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Hailey stopped and looked at him. "The one man that actually cares about me and has taken care of me since I was a kid turned out to be a thief. I always looked up to him. He was my hero."

Ahkmenrah felt bad and he didn't know what to do.

"Hailey-"

"I'm leaving."

Ahkmenrah walked Hailey to the lobby an neither on of them spoke. Hailey said bye to him and Larry then left.

"She didn't look too happy." Larry said.

"I told her about Cecil. She's heart broken."

"Well she had to know."

Ahkmenrah just nodded. He didn't like seeing Hailey sad. He liked seeing her smile and laugh. Her eyes always shine when she's happy.

Hailey soon got home and went to bed. She couldn't stop thinking that he grandpa was a thief. Maybe that is the reason why he didn't want to come to the museum with her. It was all making sense now. How could he lie to her?


	9. Chapter 9

Hailey hadn't gotten any sleep. She kept thinking about her grandpa being a thief. He was always so nice and thought about others so why would he steal? What happened to make him change?

Hailey was putting her books in her backpack when her grandpa came in the room. At first she ignored him and pretended she didn't hear him come in. When all of her things were together she knew she couldn't ignore him any longer.

"Do you want me to take you to school?"

"No, I always walk to school."

"I can give you a ride just once."

"I'm meeting my friends at the street corner." Then Hailey walked passed him.

"Are you all right?"

"Just fine."

Then she left the house leaving Cecil to wonder what was wrong with her.

On the walk to school and for the rest of the morning Hailey was quiet. She couldn't stop think about her grandpa. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever so she decided that when she gets home from school she is going to confront him. Maybe this whole thing was a misunderstanding.

By lunch time her friends were worried about her."

"What's going on with you?" Evan asked.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"You've been quiet and you are never quiet."

"The only time you are quiet is when you're sick." Alexis said. Alexis put her hand on Hailey's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Hailey slapped her hand away. "No, I'm not sick. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to share?"

Hailey sighed. Maybe she would feel better if she talked about it.

"Well, I just found out that my grandpa is a thief. He stole from the museum."

"How did you find that out?" Evan asked.

"The people at the museum told me."

"How did they tell you?"

""Oh well, I'm friends with the night guard there. He was working when my grandpa tried to steal from there."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I'm going to when I get home."

"I hope everything works out."

"Well, on to a happier note, I asked Karissa Marshall to the dance and she said yes." Evan looked pleased with himself.

"She actually said yes?" Alexis asked not believing it.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Is this the same Karissa Marshall that said she would rather have a root canal then go out with you?"

"Yes."

"So how did you convince her?"

"I just asked her and she said yes."

"He had to have done something." Alexis whispered to Hailey; Hailey just nodded in agreement.

The day seemed to drag on and all Hailey's teachers kept looking at her like she was planning something. They knew her too well. She was never quiet so they thought she had to be up to something, but at the end of the day she didn't do anything and everyone was surprised. They wondered if she was sick or cleaning up her act. They quickly pushed that thought away since they knew she wasn't going to straighten up.

On the way home Alexis and Evan were talking about the dance. Evan was still boasting that he got a date. Alexis said she was going to get up the courage to ask someone out tomorrow. Hailey wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Who wanted to go to a stupid dance any way?

When they got to the corner Hailey said bye to her friends then headed for her house. She walked slower then usual since she was nervous confronting her grandpa. She was hoping this was all a misunderstanding, but she knew that it was true. Jededaiah had made that clear.

Hailey arrived at her house and looked around. No one seemed to be home. She thought that she might have to talk to him later, but when she walked into the kitchen she saw him sitting at the table reading a book.

Cecil looked up when he heard her walk in. "There's my little Firefly. What's wrong? You look sad."

"I am."

"Come talk to me about it?"

Hailey stood where she was and took a deep breath. "I heard something last night at the museum and I want to know if it's true."

Cecil tensed up. He knew there was only one thing she could have heard to make her look that sad. She was bound to find out sooner or later, but he was hoping it would be later.

"Did you steal from the museum and try to frame Larry for it?"

Hailey braced herself or what she was going to hear.

Cecil sighed. "Yeah it's true. I was hoping you wouldn't find out this way."

"When were you going to tell me? Were you even going to tell me?"

"Yes I was when the time was right."

"When the time was right? When would that be?" Hailey was getting angry and with each word she spoke she got louder.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No, I want to talk about it now. Why did you do it? I thought you were better then that."

"Things change, Hailey, people change."

"But I never thought…I wouldn't imagine you…I want to know why."

"I told you why."

"People change is not an answer. You don't go from a nice guy one day and a thief the next."

"Hailey, it's complicated."

"Only because you're making it that way."

Hailey rushed up to her room and slammed the door. She slid down to the floor and started crying. How could he do this to her? He was the only one that cared and now he is a thief. Why couldn't he just say why he did it? Was it really that hard?

"Hailey, please open the door."

"Go away!"

"Hailey-"

"I said go away! I don't want to talk to you."

She heard his footsteps recede. Hailey thought that when her grandpa came her things would be better. She thought that she could go live with him and she would be happy. She was such a fool. Why couldn't things go right for her? Why couldn't she have one happy thing in her life? Maybe she was just meant to be alone and miserable.

Hailey didn't go to the museum that night. She didn't feel like facing everyone. Her grandfather stole from them and they might look at her like she's the same. Actually Jededaiah does think she is the same. She couldn't go back to them.

At the museum Larry was making his rounds and everyone was playing new game called basketball. Nick had taught them how to play, but instead of hoops they used trash cans that they had hung on the wall.

Ahkmenrah was in his tomb pacing. He had been in the lobby many times, but he hadn't seen Hailey. He asked Larry if he had seen her and he hasn't. He wondered if Hailey was avoiding him for what he told her. Maybe she is mad at him. If he could have avoided telling her he would have, but she had to know the truth.

The young pharaoh wondered if she would ever come back. Even though they hadn't known each other for very long he enjoyed her company and he would miss her if she did not return.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been almost a week since Hailey last went to the museum and in that time she had been avoiding her grandpa. Cecil tried to talk to her, but every time he tried she would either slam the door in his face or put her head phones on and turn her music up.

Alexis and Evan could tell Hailey was really depressed and tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing worked. They were running out of ideas. Right now they were trying to convince her to go to the museum.

"Come On, Hailey, it will get your mind off things." Alexis said.

"I don't know." Hailey said quietly.

Evan let out an irritated sigh. "That's it. Get off your ass and get over it." Both girls looked at him with surprise. "There's no sense in being depressed. You can't change what happened so you are just going to have to deal with it."

Hailey knew he was right. What's done is done and there is nothing she can do about it. She just never thought her grandpa, her hero, would become a thief.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I shouldn't let this affect me so much."

"That's the spirit. Now let's go to the museum."

"All right."

As they headed over to the museum Hailey felt guilty that she hadn't been over there. It wasn't any of their fault her grandpa stole. She should go and apologize to them.

When they got to the museum Hailey saw that Rebecca was working. Rebecca gave her a smile as they walked up to the desk.

"Hailey, we were wondering about you."

"Sorry I just had a lot on my mind."

Rebecca nodded. She was told that Hailey found out about what Cecil did. Rebecca gave Hailey and her friend a discount then they started walking the museum.

The three friends wondered the museum in no particular order. They just went to whatever looked interesting at the time. Alexis pointed out that since they aren't on a field trip they can take as long as they want.

It did feel strange to Hailey looking at the many exhibits and knowing they came to life at night. She still tried to remember that night when she was ten. She did come to the museum at night, but she still can't remember what happened that night.

Halfway through the museum the subject changed to the dance. Evan was still bragging how Karissa agreed to go with him. Alexis was getting tired of hearing about it so she threatened to post his diary online.

"You keep a diary?" Hailey asked.

"It's a journal."

"What's the difference?"

"Girls keep diaries. Guys keep journals."

"They're still the same thing."

"But diary sounds so girly. Journal is much manlier."

Hailey and Alexis laughed.

Soon they reached the tomb of Ahkmenrah and at first Hailey didn't want to go in. she felt so guilty that she hadn't been here in a week. She finally went in and stared down at his sarcophagus.

Alexis was talking about how she was thinking of asking Troy to the dance tomorrow, but Hailey wasn't paying attention. She kept thinking about Ahkmenrah and wondered if he was mad at her for night visiting. It's not his fault that her grandpa stole so she shouldn't blame him.

"Hailey!" Alexis said as she shook her.

Hailey looked at Alexis. "What?"

"I asked you a question, but you were off in la-la land."

"Sorry. What did you ask?"

"I asked you who you were taking to the dance."

"I told you I'm not going."

"But you have to go?"

"Why? All people are going to be doing is hanging around and dancing. What fun is that?"

"Give it up, Alexis." Evan said. "She's not going to go and nothing you say an make her come."

"Even if I give you the puppy dog eyes?"

"That doesn't work on me. Besides there's no one at school I want to go with." Hailey looked back at the sarcophagus.

After a few minutes they decided to look at another part of the museum. Hailey stayed a few minutes longer to say that she was sorry even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Their outing to the museum had been fun and Hailey had forgotten about her grandpa…that was until she got home. He was sitting on the couch. Hailey didn't want to talk to him so she went up to her room; Cecil followed.

"Hailey-"

"I don't want to talk." Hailey was about to close the door, but Cecil put his hand up so she couldn't.

"Please just hear me out."

"I already have."

"Five minutes that's all I ask."

Hailey sighed. "Fine, but only five minutes." Hailey sat on her bed while Cecil sat on the chair.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I'm going to change my ways. I don't want to hurt you any more then I have and I'm going to make it up to you. Will you give me a second chance?"

Hailey thought about it. Should she give him another chance? He did sound sincere, but then again that could be just an act. Hailey decided to ask a question before she gives him a second chance.

"Why did you steal to begin with?"

Cecil sighed. He knew this was coming. "It happened a few weeks after your grandmother died. I was in a terrible state. The two guys that I worked with at the museum were planning to steal and I overheard them. They said I could either join them or they would frame me so of course I decided to help them. After we stole a few things and planted some in Larry's apartment it made me feel young again and it made me forget about you grandmother's passing"

"So you did it to forget about grandma?"

"Not to forget about her, but it made me feel better. I wasn't hurting as much. I know it was a stupid thing to do. Before I met your grandmother I was a delinquent. I got in so much trouble when I was younger. When I met her she helped me get my life straightened out. I guess after she died I went back to my old ways before I met her."

He did seem sorry, but it's not going to be that easy for Hailey to forgive him.

"I'm not forgiving you just yet. You need to prove to me that you can be trusted again."

"I understand and I promise I will be better."

That night Hailey decided to go to the museum and she was a little nervous. She slowly walked up the stairs, took a deep breath then went inside.

"Hailey, it's good to see you again."

Hailey smiled up at Teddy. "Sorry it took me so long to come back."

"That's quite all right."

"Hailey, I didn't know if you were coming back." Larry said as he walked p to her.

"Yeah well, I had a lot on my mind."

"That's understandable."

"So is Ahkmenrah here?" Hailey hit herself. That was a stupid question. Of course he's here.

Larry ignored her obvious question and said he was in his tomb. "He hasn't come out much since you left."

"Really?"

Larry nodded.

Hailey walked to his tomb, hoping that he wasn't too mad at her. She didn't understand why he stayed in his tomb. When she got there she saw Ahkmenrah standing by his sarcophagus; his back was toward her.

"Hey Ahkmenrah." She said as she walked in the room.

The young pharaoh turned around and a small smile appeared on his face. "Hailey, I'm glad you came back."

"I'm sorry I haven't been back."

"You already apologized once today you don't need to do it again.'

Hailey tilted her head in confusion. "How did you know?"

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "I can hear what's going on in the day, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He did mention to Hailey that he could hear what people were saying during the day. She had totally forgotten that. "So, do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I was never mad at you. I knew you had a lot on your mind."

Hailey smiled. "That's good. I was so worried."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you. You're too sweet."

Hailey blushed.

"And you're cute when you blush."

That made Hailey go even redder.

"So what about this dance?"

It took a minute before Hailey realized what he was talking about. "Oh that dance at school. I just don't like dances."

"Your friends seem eager to go."

"Yeah well, they both have dates…kind of. Alexis is going to ask this one guy tomorrow."

"And there is no one at your school that you want to go with?"

"Nope. No one catches my eye."

Ahkmenrah was relieved to hear that though he did not understand why. What did it matter to him if Hailey likes someone at her school?

"What time is the dance?"

"Eight at night. Why do you ask?"

The next thing Ahkmenrah said came out before he even knew what he was saying. "Maybe you would like to go with me."

Hailey looked at him and wondered why he said that. Ahkmenrah himself didn't even know why he said it. For some strange reason however, Hailey wanted to go with him.

"If you really want to. It might be boring."

"I would be honored to go with you."

Hailey smiled. "Ok then it's a date."

"There is on problem though."

"What's that?"

"I'm sure it is different in this time then my own, but I do not know how to dance."

"I can teach you."

For the rest of the night Hailey taught Ahkmenrah how to dance. He even taught her a few of his dances. It was a fun night and by the time Hailey went home she was exhausted and of course she had school the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day at school Hailey wasn't one bit tired like she thought she would be. Her mind was still thinking about last night when she was teaching Ahkmenrah how to dance. He even taught her a few dances from his time. She did feel bad because she stepped on his feet quite a few times.

"All right Hailey, what happened yesterday?" Alexis asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're smiling a lot today."

"And you're very spacey." Evan added.

"So spill."

Hailey debated whether she should tell them she had a date to the dance. If she did then they would ask all these questions like who is he? How did they meet? And then they would want to get together, but that would never work because he only comes alive at night.

"I've…I've decided to go to the dance."

Alexis smiled. "Really? That's great. Who asked you?"

"No one asked me. I just decided to go. It would get me out of the house."

"Will Hailey Jones please come to the principles office?" The PA echoed outside.

"What did you do?" Evan asked.

Hailey shrugged. "I've been good this week."

"Maybe the principle wants to give you a gold star on your performance."

Hailey laughed. "If he's going to give me anything it's going to be a suspension." Then she headed off to the principles office with everyone around her staring and whispering.

She was curious on why he wanted to see her. She hadn't done anything. Come to think of it she hadn't done anything since she started going to the museum and spending so much time with Ahkmenrah. Maybe he was a good influence on her.

Hailey knocked on the principle's door and opened the door when she heard him say, "Come in." Usually she wasn't nervous stepping foot in here, but this time she was. Maybe it was because she didn't do anything to get in trouble so what else could he want to talk to her about?

Hailey sat down and waited patiently for him to explain why she was here. For a few minutes he was just looking at the papers that were on his desk. Hailey as starting to think he had forgotten she was here when he said something that made Hailey very confused.

"You do remember me saying that if you do another stunt you were suspended?"

"Yes." Hailey replied with confusion. What did that have to do with why she was here?

"Do you just not care about school? Is that why you do it?"

"Um, shouldn't you have asked me this with my last stunt?"

"This is the perfect time to ask you this. Why did you do it?"

Hailey was very confused now. Why did she do what? And that's exactly what she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what you did. You went too far this time so I have no choice but to suspend you. You're lucky you aren't expelled."

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about."

The principle sighed in frustration. He stood up and beckoned her to follow him so she did wondering where he was taking her and what she would see. They went down a few halls and arrived at a group of lockers. On the lockers there was graffiti and on one of the bottom lockers said H.J.

"I didn't do this."

"It has your initials on it." He pointed.

"Just because it says H.J. you're blaming me? It could have been anyone."

"There aren't that many people with those initials."

"But there are a few people so why don't you talk to them instead of just assume it's me."

"Because you are the only trouble maker."

So it finally came. Hailey's past was catching up with her. She was telling the truth when she said she didn't do this. It had to be someone else because she knew it wasn't her.

"Hailey, make this easier on yourself and confess."

"Confess? I didn't do it." She was getting very irritated now. "And I don't think you should be able to suspend me."

"And why is that?"

"Lack of evidence. Sure my initials are H.J., but you can't prove it was me. There are a few more people with same initials and you haven't talked to them yet. Just because I have caused trouble in the past doesn't mean I'm the cause of all trouble in this school."

The principle gave a defeated sigh. He knew Hailey was right. No matter how much he wanted to suspend her he couldn't since he can't prove she was the one that did it.

"Fine, you may go, but I'm watching you."

"Aren't you always?" Hailey mumbled as she walked away.

It was puzzling about the graffiti. It's true that she has caused trouble and has gotten in trouble a lot during her school years, but she would never deface anything. She wasn't that mean.

Lunch had ended by the time the principle was done talking to her so she went to her next class. She tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but she couldn't get the graffiti out of her mind. Who would do that and why?

After school Alexis and Evan asked why the principle wanted to see her so she explained about the graffiti on the lockers and how it had H.J.

"That is so like an adult." Evan said. "Blaming the kids before they get all the facts."

"It's a good thing you weren't suspended."

"I wouldn't care if I was."

"Hailey, if you don't start taking school seriously then you won't get very far in your life."

"Now you're sounding like a teacher."

"Well, it's true. Have you even thought about what you want to do with your life?"

"Don't answer her. She'll start going on about how we have to go to college to get a decent job and pay."

Alexis hit her brother on the head. "Do you really want a minimum rage job and asking do you want fries with that?"

"As long as I enjoy the job I don't care what I get paid."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once your bills start piling up."

When Hailey got home she didn't even have time to put her backpack down when her dad came in yelling at her. He was talking so fast and loud that Hailey couldn't even understand what he was saying.

Hailey decided to take a chance and tell him to slow down and talk calmly.

"Calmly? You want me to be calm? You messed up again young lady."

"What did I do? I just got home."

"It's not what you did at home. It's what you did at school. You put graffiti all over the lockers."

Hailey cursed her principle. Sure he didn't suspend her, but he called her parents.

"I didn't do it."

"He said your initials were on it."

"And as I told him that doesn't prove it was me. There are other people with the same initials."

"You were always a screw up. We should have put you up for adoption."

Those words hurt Hailey more then anything else. She didn't even try to fight back the tears. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. How could her dad say that? She knows her parents never did care about her much, but to say that to her. Why did they hate her so much?

Hailey went to her closet and grabbed her suit case. She quickly packed it with some clothes and other essentials that she'll need. Then she grabbed her backpack and suit case and headed downstairs. She cursed under her breath when she saw Jessica at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Dad said you got in trouble at school again. You know he's thinking of sending you to boot camp."

"Let him. I won't be here anyway."

"Are you going to run away?"

"Yes."

Jessica laughed. "I'd like to see how that works for you. I'm sure you'll be back by tonight."

"Don't hold your breath." Hailey opened the door and stepped outside then looked back at Jessica. "On second thought go ahead." Then she left.

She had it with living in that house. Why should she stay with people that don't even care about her? She could stay with her grandpa, but she was still mad at him and didn't feel like being around him at the moment. She couldn't stay with Alexis and Evan because their mom was a single parent and she had three children to take care of. Hailey didn't want to be a burden.

Hailey walked around the city not knowing where she was going. She ignored the stares everyone was giving her. She was surprised a cop hadn't come up to her to ask why she was carrying a backpack and suit case. Her back was getting sore from the heavy load.

Hailey was sitting in the park to rest her feet when it started to rain; she groaned.

"Why me?"

She didn't even attempt to get out of the rain. She just sat there and stared at the ground. She wondered what it would be like to be born in a family with parents who actually love and care for her. So many times she's dreamed of having a mom she can talk to with all her problems and go shopping with. She wanted a dad she could go to for advice and he would be protective of his little girl.

The sun had set before Hailey moved from her spot and she was completely soaked. She decided to head over to the museum. When she got there she hid her stuff in the ally next to the museum. She knew if she took it all inside everyone would be asking questions and she didn't want to answer them.

"Good gracious, why are you all wet?" Teddy asked.

"It's raining outside." Hailey said like it was so obvious. It would be if he had looked outside.

"You should change clothes before you get sick."

"I don't have any clothes I can change into."

"I do." Larry said as he came up to her. "You can wear one of the security guards uniform though it might be a little big on you."

"That will be fine. Just get her out of those wet clothes."

Hailey smiled. He sounded so much like a father…a father she wished she had.

Larry led her to the back room where he gave her an extra security uniform. Then he left so she could change.

As she was changing a thought occurred to her. Maybe she could…no, that wouldn't work. Larry would never want her. He had his own kid to deal with and she would just be a burden.

Once Hailey was done changing she started walking back to the lobby, but her feet were so tired from walking all day she decided to take a break. She sat on a bench in the diorama room.

"Are you working here now?"

Hailey looked over and saw Jededaiah and Octavius.

"No."

"Then why are you wearing a uniform?"

"Because my clothes were wet so Larry let me wear these."

"Did you fall in a river?" Jededaiah laughed.

"No, it's raining outside."

Octavius nudged Jededaiah and pointed to Hailey. Jed shook his head no then Octavius hit him over the head. Hailey felt like she was missing something.

"Jededaiah has something to say."

"No I don't."

Octavius hit him again."

"Oh all right. Hailey, I'm…I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" Hailey knew what he was talking about, but she wanted him to say it.

Jededaiah sighed. "I'm sorry I called you a thief. I shouldn't have said that."

Hailey smiled. "Apology accepted."

"Are you happy now?" Jededaiah asked Octavius.

"There you are."

Hailey looked up and saw Ahkmenrah.

"Larry was wondering if you got lost."

"No, my feet are just sore so I decided to rest. My back is sore too."

"Why?"

"I did a lot of walking around today." Hailey looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…I just had a bad day."

Ahkmenrah walked behind her and started massaging her back.

"How does that feel?"

"That feels good."

As he was massaging her back she felt something strange that she couldn't place. Her heart was beating a little faster and her stomach felt like it had done a back flip. What was that about? Maybe it was nothing, but she couldn't push it aside.

After awhile Ahkmenrah sat next to Hailey and she thanked him. Her back did feel a little better. Then he grabbed her leg, took off her shoe and started massaging her foot. Hailey smiled.

"You're spoiling me."

"Admit it you like it."

"I love it."

"Gross." Jededaiah said. "I'm out of here before you start making out."

Both Hailey and the young pharaoh blushed, but they pretended they didn't hear the small cowboy.

Awhile passed and then Ahkmenrah massaged Hailey's other foot. It felt so good she almost fell asleep. When he stopped she wanted to say not to, but she just smiled and thanked him.

They sat there and talked for awhile before they headed back out to the lobby. There they watched a game of soccer. Of course it wasn't the good of a game since the Neanderthals kept picking up the ball and hitting each other in the head.

It was only an hour before sun rise and Hailey decided she should go. She said bye to everyone and thanked Ahkmenrah for giving her a massage then left the museum. She went to the alley to gather her things then she thought of something she hadn't considered. Where was she going to sleep?


	12. Chapter 12

Hailey had decided that she would just stay up since it was sun rise anyway and she had to be at school in awhile. She had gone around the museum to the loading dock to change into different clothes other then the security guard's uniform. Luckily the museum wasn't opened for another few hours so no one would be coming around.

Once she was done getting ready for the day Hailey hid her stuff behind a dumpster. She was hoping that the garbage truck wouldn't come and mistake it for trash. Hailey then quickly headed to the corner of her street so she could walk with Evan and Alexis like she did every school day.

She was glad she got there before the other two did. She didn't want to explain why she had walked from a different direction. When the siblings did arrive they headed off to school, but Alexis noticed Hailey looked worn out.

"Hailey, are you all right?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"You just look worn out. What did you do last night?"

"Nothing much."

Alexis didn't believe her, but she didn't push the subject any more. She knew Hailey wouldn't tell if she didn't want to so there was no use trying to get her out of her.

As they got to school people were still talking about yesterday and the graffiti on the lockers. It was no surprise that they all thought Hailey did it. It bothered her a little since she was innocent this time, but she did expect everyone to blame her. After all she was the trouble maker.

Throughout school Hailey was trying her hardest not to fall asleep, but she was running on zero hours of sleep and she wanted nothing more then to lay down on a nice comfy bed with a soft pillow and close her eyes.

"Hailey Jones!"

Hailey jumped up as she looked up at her teacher.

"No sleeping in class."

"Sorry."

She must have been dosing off. She has to figure where she'll stay tonight. She could be like those homeless people and sleep on a bench, but that wouldn't be very comfortable. The consequences of running away.

Alexis and Evan were worried about Hailey. She seemed so tired and every time they would ask her about it Hailey would just reply she had a hard time sleeping. Alexis thought something else was going on.

By the end of school Hailey had drunk so many energy drinks that she was practically bouncing off the walls. She decided she had to get some sugar in her so she didn't fall asleep in class again. She could be annoying when she was hyper though. She constantly babbles on and talks about eighty words a minute. Alexis and Evan can't even understand what she's saying half the time.

When she walked out of the school she saw her grandpa. _What is he doing here? _She thought.

"Hello Firefly."

"Hi."

"Do you want to go for a walk? I need to talk to you."

Hailey nodded then looked t her friends. "I'll see you two later." Then she started walking with her grandpa.

"So I heard something interesting from Jessica this morning."

"I can't imagine what she would say that's so interesting."

"She said you ran away."

"Yeah I did. So what?"

"Where are you staying?"

"With a friend."

"You could stay with me, you know?"

"I know, but I just don't feel…"

"I understand. If you ever do need a place to stay you're always welcome."

"Thanks. I better get going. I have a lot of homework."

"All right."

For the rest of the day Hailey stayed in the library and finished her homework. Once she was done with that she picked up a book that looked interesting and read it. By the time it was nearly sun down she was finished with the book.

"Well, that's a good way to waste time." She said as she walked out of the library.

Hailey walked to the museum and hid her backpack in the docking area. Then she walked around to the front and walked in. She was a few minutes early so the museum was still asleep.

"Hey Hailey." Larry said. "You're early."

"Things were getting a little hectic at my house so I decided to get out of there." Hailey lied. "Well, I'm going to go wait for Ahkmenrah to wake up." Then she rushed to the Egyptian exhibit.

Hailey had thought about asking Larry if she could move in with him, but she decided against it. It was already supporting Nick and he didn't need to worry about another mouth to feed. She could go to one of the shelters around town, though usually they are always crowded.

Then there was the option of living with her grandfather. She still didn't forgive him for stealing and trying to frame Larry. It would be awhile before she could trust him again and she didn't think she would be able to live with him.

Hailey walked into the Egyptian exhibit and leaned against the wall. There were still a lot of things she had to figure out. Running away wasn't easy, but it was better then living at home where she wasn't wanted. She still didn't understand why her parents hated her so much. There had to be a logical explanation…shouldn't there?

Hailey was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the lid of the sarcophagus open and land on the floor. She looked up and smiled at the young pharaoh.

"Hailey, it is good to see you." Ahkmenrah said as he climbed out of his sarcophagus. "How was your day?"

Hailey shrugged. "Same as every other day."

"Are you all right?" He asked when he was a few feet from Hailey.

Hailey gave him a confused look. "Of course I'm all right? Why?"

"You just look a little pale."

"I'm all right, I promise."

Ahkmenrah just nodded then walked out of the room. Hailey put her hand to her forehead and felt that she did have a little fever. She wasn't going to worry about it since she did feel fine and her fever wasn't bad.

When Hailey and Ahkmenrah walked into the lobby they saw a big stereo set up.

"What's going on?" Ahkmenrah asked Larry.

"Rebecca wanted to do karaoke tonight so that's what we're doing."

Ahkmenrah remembered the last time they had done karaoke. It wasn't a pleasant experience especially with the Neanderthals trying to sing.

"Ok Rebecca is first since it was her idea." Larry said, though Hailey got the impression that he wasn't looking forward to this.

Rebecca put the tape in the stereo, grabbed the microphone and waited for the words. Even though she didn't have the best singing voice she still liked to do karaoke.

Soon the words appeared on the screen and Rebecca started dancing to the beat.

_Let's go!_

_Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

_Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_  
Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!_

Everyone clapped when Rebecca was down. Then she went over to Larry for the next person to sing.

"Why don't you sing, Hailey?" Rebecca asked.

"What? No, I don't think so."

"Why not? It's not that bad."

"I don't have a good voice."

"You heard Rebecca sing." Larry said.

"Hey." Rebecca said as she hit Larry over the head.

"I would love to hear you sing." Ahkmenrah said.

"Ok, but don't blame me if your ears start bleeding."

Hailey walked over to the stereo and looked through the songs. After a few minutes she found one she liked and put it in. she picked up the microphone with shaky hands and faced everyone. Her legs were trembling and she thought she was going to collapse.

Hailey took a deep breath then started singing.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Once she was done she realized she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears, pretending to brush her hair out of her face so no one would notice. Everyone started clapping and told her she did a good job.

Hailey stumbled back to Ahkmenrah. Her heart was pounding and she was glad to sit down before she collapsed.

"That was wonderful." Rebecca said.

"Thanks."

"You have a lovely voice." Ahkmenrah said. "But why did you choose such a sad song?"

Hailey shrugged. "I just like that song."

The night went on with people taking turn singing. Some of them tried to get Hailey to sing again, but she refused. One song a night was her limit.

After a few hours Hailey left the museum since she could barely keep her eyes open. She left through the front door, but once she was outside she headed to the back. She grabbed her stuff then walked to the nearest park.

Hailey thought she wasn't going to make it to the park before she passed out, but she some how made it. When she got there she sat under a tree and within seconds she was asleep.

_~Dream~_

_Ten year old Hailey ran through the empty museum with her grandfather behind her. She had never been to the museum at night and was excited. It did seem a little scary, but she knew nothing would get her as long as she was with her grandpa._

_"Hailey, slow down." Cecil hollered. "I'm not as young as I was and can't keep up with your energy."_

_Hailey giggled as she ran to her grandpa. "Sorry Papa, I'm just so excited. What is it that you want to show me?"_

_"You'll see in a few minutes." He smiled at her._

_Hailey waited impatiently for whatever her grandfather wanted to show her. She was hoping it would be something great since he was making her wait so long. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Cecil told her it was time for her surprise. Hailey jumped up and down with excitement._

_The two of the walked to the lobby and Hailey stopped in her tracks when she saw the T-Rex started moving. She looked around and saw that everything else was coming to life as well._

_Cecil explained everything to her and instead of being scared she was even more excited. She had always wished the museum could come to life and now her wish came true. Hailey wandered the museum and talking to many of the exhibits._

_Hailey soon came to the Egyptian exhibit. She was curious about the pharaoh. If everything in the museum came to life then that means him as well. And if he did come to life was he still a mummy? She walked into the room, but froze when two sharp spears blocked her path. She looked up and saw the two jackals._

_"Um…I mean no harm. I just want to talk to the pharaoh. Is that all right?"_

_Hailey didn't know if they could understand her. She was hoping that they wouldn't kill her. After a moment the jackals moved the spears and Hailey sighed with relief._

_Hailey slowly walked up to the sarcophagus which was rattling. There were also yelling coming from inside. As she got closer she noticed that there were locks. She decided to open it. After all it wasn't fait that everyone got to roam around except for him._

_She went to open the locks…_

_~End Dream~_

Hailey was woken up by water landing on her face. She sat up and looked at the sky; it was sprinkling. Hailey thought back to her dream. She finally remembered going to the museum as a kid, but why did she forget. She knew you don't remember everything that happens in childhood, but a museum coming to life is not something you would forget easily. Something else had to happen.

Hailey gathered her things then started walking. Maybe one of these days she would remember.

* * *

Rebecca sang I'm gonna Getcha Good by Shania Twain.

Hailey sang Missing by Evanesence.


	13. Chapter 13

For the rest of the day Hailey couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She knew she saw the museum come to life when she was ten, but most of it was a blur. She could picture herself reaching for the lock on Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus, but then it goes fuzzy like a bad movie.

"Hailey, are you feeling all right?" Alexis asked when they were sitting down for lunch. "You look really pale."

"I'm fine."

"Liar." Evan said. He put his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever. Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"It's just a fever. It will pass."

"Unless it gets worse."

"I'll take some medicine and then I'll be fine."

"Just take it easy today. Don't push yourself." Alexis said.

"Yes mother."

Hailey could feel that she was getting worse, but she didn't have any money to buy medicine. She would just have to wait and hope she got better.

For the rest of the lunch period the three of them talked about the up coming dance. Both Alexis and Evan were eager to meet Hailey's date. They kept asking questions like where he was from and if he goes to school. Haley told the truth when she said he was from Egypt, but lied saying he went to college.

"You're dating a college guy?" Evan asked. "Those guys are only after one thing you know?"

"He isn't like that. Ahk is very sweet."

"Ahk?"

"It's his nickname."

"What's his full name?" Alexis asked.

"Um…it's too hard for me to pronounce." She lied.

Alexis eyed her, but didn't ask any more questions.

After school Hailey went to the library to work on her Egypt project; she was almost finished with it. She was going to ask Ahkmenrah a few more question, write a few more pages and then she would be done.

Hailey soon got bored of sitting in the library and working so she packed up her stuff and headed to the other place she now called how: the museum. As she was walking there she felt her forehead and felt that her fever wasn't getting any better.

When she got to the museum she stopped and talked to Rebecca for awhile. Hailey tried to look like she was fine. She didn't want anyone else fussing over her. Once they were done talking Hailey walked to the Egyptian exhibit.

Hailey walked into the Egyptian room as she recalled her dream. She ran her hand down the sarcophagus, imagining that she was ten years old again. She closed her eyes as she thought back to that night.

Suddenly her eyes flew open as she remembered what had happened that night.

_~Flashback~_

_ Hailey reached for the lock and with some difficulty she unlocked both of them. As soon as both locks were off the lid of the sarcophagus opened and Hailey jumped back. A person covered in bandages stepped out and said something that Hailey didn't understand. Hailey stared at him in confusion._

_ The man took off his wrappings from his face and looked down at Hailey. "Who are you?"_

_ "I'm Hailey. Who are you?"_

_ "King Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king."_

_ "Can I call you Ahk for short?" _

_ "All right."_

_ "You know I've always wondered what you looked like. You're really cute."_

_ "Um…thank you." Ahkmenrah said, not sure what to say to that. _

_ Hailey giggled. "So why were you locked up? It isn't fait that the rest of the museum gets to run around."_

_ "I'm not sure. Perhaps they are scared of me."_

_ "Why would they be scared? I haven't known you that long and I think you're nice." _

_ The two of them talked for quite awhile and Hailey got to know Ahkmenrah and his way of life. She asked so many questions and he was happy to answer them. Hailey thought she was annoying him but he never seemed annoyed._

_ Hailey also told Ahkmenrah about her world and even showed him a few of the games she plays like Simon Says._

_ "Who is Simon? Is he the ruler of your land and that's why you have to obey him?"_

_ Hailey giggled. "He isn't a ruler. I'm not sure who he is, but that's just the name of the game. Maybe he's the guy that made it up."_

_ Ahkmenrah just nodded. Things really had changed from his time._

_ Hailey was about to tell him how to play Red light, Green light when her grandpa came in the room._

_ "There you are. I was looking everywhere for you." Then his eyes landed on Ahkmenrah. "How did you get out?"_

_ "I let him out. It's not nice that he stays locked up."_

_ "You should have asked me before you let I out"_

_ "Why? Do you think he is dangerous like the other exhibits think?"_

_ "That's difficult to answer."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "We'll discuss this at home. Come on."_

_ Hailey look at Ahkmenrah. "It was nice meeting you. I'll come back I promise." She smiled at him then skipped out of the room. Cecil followed her out leaving Ahkmenrah a little sad to see Hailey go. She had been the first person he had spoken to since he was alive and he enjoyed her company. Hopefully she would be able to come back again._

_ "You shouldn't have opened the sarcophagus without me knowing." Cecil said as they walked towards the lobby._

_ "I don't think he's so scary. He's very nice and he was telling me about his life."_

_ "Still he could have been dangerous. You should have gotten me so I could be with you."_

_ "Ahk won't hurt me. Can I come back tomorrow?_

_ "I don't think that's a good idea."_

_ "Why not? I like it here."_

_ "I should never have showed you this"_

_ "What do you have against Ahk? You would see that he's nice if you took the chance to get to know him." Then Hailey ran off._

_ "Hailey, come back here."_

_ Cecil followed her outside as she ran down the steps. At the bottom step she slipped on some ice and fell to the ground, hitting her head._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I remember. I met you that night."

Hailey looked at the sarcophagus, glad that she remembered, but also shocked that she had met Ahkmenrah before. Did he remember her? If he did then he would have said something, wouldn't he? Maybe he doesn't remember that she was that ten year old girl who had freed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hailey spent the rest of the time thinking about that night she had met Ahkmenrah. She had slipped and hit her head so that would explain why she didn't remember. Her grandfather didn't like that she freed Ahkmenrah so that would explain why he was so reluctant to talk about it. That was another thing to add to her reasons not to trust him.

That could also explain why she feels so close to Ahkmenrah. Since the night she was locked in the museum and met Ahkmenrah…again…she felt a connection to him. She felt more close to him then anyone in the museum.

"Hailey."

Hailey jumped. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone come in. She turned around and looked at Ahkmenrah.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About when I was ten. I came to the museum with my grandfather when he worked nights."

"So you saw the museum come to life at night then. Why did you seem scared before?"

Hailey looked at the ground "Because I couldn't remember. I hit my head and I guess that made me forget some things." She looked back up at Ahkmenrah, wondering if he would remember her.

"It's better to lose some of your memory then do serious damage."

"Yeah I guess." Hailey started walking out of the room. She only took a few steps before she stopped and looked back at him. "Did my grandpa lock you back up again?"

Ahkmenrah looked at her with confusion.

Hailey sighed. "Never mind."

Hailey walked out of the room leaving a very confused pharaoh. He thought about what she said then thought about how she was here when she was ten. Just then he realized something and ran after Hailey.

"Hailey, please wait."

Hailey stopped and turned towards him.

"It was you. You were the girl that freed me for the first time. How could I forget that?"

Hailey smiled. "Don't feel bad. I forgot too."

"At least you kept your promise."

Hailey laughed. "Yeah I did."

"Maybe that's why I feel such a strong bond with you."

"It could be."

"And to answer your question he did lock me back up. I wasn't freed again until Larry started working here."

"Why didn't he want you out?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Hailey felt a little dizzy so she leaned against the wall for support.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You're very pale." Ahkmenrah put his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'll be fine."

"I think we should go see Larry. He'll know what to do."

"I'll be fine." Hailey repeated.

"Will you stop being so stubborn? If you don't get help now you may get worse and I don't want that to happen."

Hailey saw the worry in his eyes so she agreed. When they got in the lobby no one was there so Ahkmenrah told Hailey to sit while he went to find Larry. She sat down as she felt her forehead; her fever had gotten worse.

After a few minutes Ahkmenrah came back with Larry, Nick and Rebecca. Hailey groaned because now everyone will be fussing over her.

"Hailey, are you all right?" Larry asked.

"Of course she's not all right." Rebecca said. "She has a fever."

"Dad, don't you have any medicine for her in the back?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go check." Then Larry left.

"Once Larry gets back I think I should take you home." Rebecca said.

Hailey's eyes widened. "No, you can't take me home."

"Why not?"

"Because…because…well because…" Hailey didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say she ran away, but she didn't want to go back home. Why stay at a place she's not wanted?

"Can't you go home?" Nick asked.

Hailey looked down. She decided to just tell the truth. She couldn't think up a good lie anyway.

"I ran away and I'm not going back."

"Why did you run away?" Rebecca asked with concern.

"My parents don't want e. They hardly notice I'm there. I've been gone for a few days and they haven't called the cops. They don't care."

"You've been living on the streets for a few days?" Ahkmenrah asked.

Hailey nodded.

"Then why don't you come live with me?"

Hailey looked at Rebecca with shock. She wasn't expecting that.

"No, I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden."

Rebecca smiled. "You wouldn't be a burden. I would enjoy having you over."

Hailey didn't know what to say. She and Rebecca hadn't really hung out outside the museum and here she was inviting her to stay with her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble."

"I'm positive. You won't be any trouble at all."

"Well, if you're sure…all right."

Larry soon came back with medicine to help Hailey's fever. Rebecca filled him in on Hailey's situation. He had asked why she didn't tell them and Hailey gave the same answer she had given to Rebecca: she didn't want to be a burden. Rebecca thought it best to get Hailey back to the house so she could rest.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hailey told Ahkmenrah.

"If you fever is gone. I don't want you to get any worse."

Hailey smiled. It was a first time in a long time anyone had shown any concern for her.

"Thanks for your concern." She kissed him on the cheek then left with Rebecca.

Ahkmenrah blushed a very deep red.

"Do you have any belongings with you?" Rebecca asked when they got outside.

"Yeah, I hid them at the loading dock."

The two of them went around the museum and grabbed Hailey's things which weren't much. Hailey was actually happy that they found out she was living on the streets. She would be able to sleep on something more comfortable then the grass or a bench. She still felt like she was a burden, but Rebecca assured her she wasn't.

Rebecca lived in a small two bedroom house. The second bedroom was her office room where she would sit and write her book on Sacagawea. Rebecca told Hailey that she can clean it up so that she can stay in there.

"You can sleep in my bedroom for tonight."

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"I don't mind and it's not like I haven't done it before."

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Don't worry about it."

Rebecca helped Hailey get settled in and told her to help herself to anything in the house. Once Hailey took a shower and got something to eat she laid in the bed and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Ahkmenrah.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning the first thing Hailey did was felt her forehead; her fever had broken. She then looked at the clock and saw it was one in the afternoon. She started panicking, not because she was extremely late for school, but because the school would call her house and then there would be chaos. Then she noticed a note by the clock.

_Hailey,_

_ Don't worry about school. I called them to let them know that you would be absent today. You need your rest. I am work, but feel free to help yourself to anything in the house. There is medicine for you on the kitchen table. Take some even if your fever has gone down. I'll see you when I get off._

_ Rebecca._

Hailey smiled. Rebecca sounded like a mom. She was curious how Rebecca knew which school she went to. She shrugged it off. It wasn't that big of deal.

Hailey grabbed some clothes from her bag and took a shower. It felt good to take her time. If she was at her house Jessica would be banging on the door every five minutes for her to hurry up. Thinking about her family made her sad. They are probably glad she's gone. On second thought they probably don't even notice she's gone.

Once Hailey was done with her shower and dressed she went into the kitchen and saw the medicine on the table. She was feeling better, but she decided to take it so she didn't get worse. Better safe then sorry.

After she downed the medicine she fixed herself something to eat. It was nice being in a house and not having to worry about Jessica. She could even watch whatever she wanted on TV.

A couple of hours had passed by the time Rebecca came home. Hailey was surprised to see her home this early.

"I got off work early to check up on you." Rebecca answered Hailey's silent question.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I was worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Better then yesterday."

Rebecca put her hand on Hailey's forehead. "Your fever has gone down. That's good."

"So how was your day?"

"It was good. A little slow for a Friday."

"Friday? Wait, today is the fifteenth."

"Is anything happening today?"

"No, it's just tomorrow I have a school dance. I was going to go, but I don't have anything to wear."

"Then we'll just have to go buy you something."

"I don't have any money."

"I do."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I'm offering." Rebecca smiled. "I don't mind."

"But-"

"No buts. It will be fun to go shopping."

There was no arguing with Rebecca. She was set on buying Hailey a dress. Hailey soon gave up trying to talk Rebecca out of it, but she promised that she would pay her back even though Rebecca told her not to worry about it.

Soon the two of them were off and Hailey was actually excited. The only people she had been shopping with were Alexis and Evan so it would be an interesting change.

The two girls arrived at the mall and Hailey was having second thoughts about going to the dance. She had never been the type of girl to wear dresses and not once had she worn high heels before. She knew she was going to make a fool out of herself.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Rebecca reassured her. "Do you have a date?"

"Well Ahk, said that he would go with me since the dance is at night. We'll be back before sun rise." Hailey added when she saw the worried look on Rebecca.

Rebecca dragged Hailey to many stores and had her try on many dresses, always telling Hailey how gorgeous she looked. Hailey would stand in front of a mirror for a few minutes as she looked over each dress she tried on, but she didn't think she looked good in any of them so far. Rebecca had teased Hailey saying that there was no pleasing her.

The first dress Hailey tried on was a peach color with ruffles around the bottom and shoulder. Hailey quickly decided she didn't like it. The second dress was red with sequence around the top. Hailey didn't mind the color, but she wasn't too keen on the sequences that could blind a person if they were in the right light.

An hour had passed and still Hailey found no dress that she liked. Even the dresses that Rebecca said she looked stunning in she didn't like. She decided to try one more store before she gave up. if all else fails she could always wear nice pants and a nice shirt; Rebecca didn't like that idea too much.

Hailey scanned the dresses on the racks, but she always found something wrong with them. Either she didn't like the color or she didn't like the style. She didn't want any short dresses because she didn't want to show off her legs. Rebecca told her she was an impossible shopper.

Hailey walked to the back of the store still not seeing a dress she liked. She was leaning more towards the idea of just wearing pants. After all she was probably only going to wear the dress this once. She had no other reason to wear one.

She was about to head back to find Rebecca when something caught her eye. She looked over and her eyes lit up at the dress she saw. She took it off the rack to go try it on. She had a little difficulty getting it on because it was fuller then the others she had tried on. After a few minutes she finally got it on and turned to the mirror. She loved the dress and she thought she looked good in it. She finally decided on a dress.

After Hailey changed back into her clothes she left the dressing room to find Rebecca. Rebecca was excited that Hailey finally found a dress that she liked. She then dragged Hailey to find shoes to match. It only took a couple of minutes to find shoes that match the dress, but it took longer for Hailey to agree to wear high heels.

Once they were done they went to the register and Rebecca paid for the dress and shoes. On the way out they stopped at the food court to get some food then headed out.

"Thanks for doing this, Rebecca."

"Your welcome. It was fun shopping."

"Yeah it was."

It was night by the time the two of them got home. Rebecca put Hailey's dress safely in the closet. Rebecca gave Hailey more medicine so her fever wouldn't come back and then they were off to the museum.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two were coming." Larry said when Hailey and Rebecca walked arrived.

"We went shopping." Rebecca replied. "Hailey has a school dance tomorrow and she needed a dress."

"That should be fun."

Hailey shrugged. "School dances aren't really my thing. Well, I'm going to go see Ahk." Then Hailey left.

"If she doesn't like dances then why is she going?" Larry asked, completely confused.

"Ahkmenrah is her date. I think she has a crush on him."

Hailey didn't know why she was happy about the upcoming dance. It was just going to be the same as any other dance. Of course this time she was gong with Ahkmenrah so maybe it would be fun. She was too busy thinking about tomorrow night that when she rounded a corner she didn't see someone else coming and she bumped into them. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground, but it never came. She looked up at her caught her and saw Ahk.

"Hailey, are you all right?"

"Um yeah, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow night. It's the dance. Did you still want to go?"

"Of course I still want to go."

Hailey smiled. "That's good because I bought a dress today. Well, actually Rebecca bought it, but I picked it out."

"I'm sure you look beautiful in it."

"Aw, look at the love birds. Aren't they cute?"

Hailey and Ahkmenrah looked down and saw Jed and Octavius. It was then that the two of them realized that Ahk was still holding Hailey. He quickly let go and both of them turned bright red.

Jed laughed. "And look they're blushing."

"Shut it Jed or I'll step on you."

"I don't think you will."

"So I heard you are going to a dance." Octavius said, trying to change the subject, though that didn't work.

"Yeah, a dance at school."

"And the pharaoh is your date?" Jed asked. "You two make such a cute couple."

Hailey turned around so they wouldn't see her blushing. Ahkmenrah was turning just as red and Jed was laughing at the both of them. Ahk, no longer being able to stand Jed and his remarks, grabbed Hailey's hand and led her to his room.

"Some times that cowboy can be very annoying." Ahkmenrah said.

"I agree."

For the rest of the night the two of them stayed in Ahkmenrah's exhibit so they didn't have to deal with Jed and his comments. Ahkmenrah was excited about tomorrow night. He had always wondered what the outside world looked like and now he would finally know. Sure it would only be for one night, but it would be worth it because he was going to be with Hailey.

After awhile Rebecca came and told Hailey that they should head home. It was still strange to Hailey that she was living with Rebecca and even though she had only been there a day she liked it. Unlike her family, Rebecca actually paid attention to her.

Hailey said bye to Ahk and told him that she was looking forward to tomorrow night. Then she left. On the way home Rebecca asked something Hailey was not prepared for.

"Do you have a crush on Ahk?"

Hailey's eyes widened as she looked at Rebecca with shock. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you spend a lot of your time with him. And you don't like dances yet you are going tomorrow. Are you going just because he is going with you?"

"I'm going because my friends Alexis and Evan want me to go. Ahk offered to go with me."

"And you have a crush on him."

"I do not."

"I think you do."

"Think what you want. Besides, even if I did have a crush on him-which I don't-it would never work out."

Rebecca didn't say anything more about the subject. Hailey wondered if bringing Ahk to the dance was even a good idea.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my faithful readers. I have been working all night on this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. It's nice and long for you. ^_^**

* * *

The next day was busy for Hailey. She and Rebecca started cleaning up the second bed room. Hailey felt bad that she was taking away Rebecca's work room even though Rebecca said it was no problem. Rebecca had an extra bed in storage so they brought that in.

After a few hours the room was finally finished. It looked like a completely different room. No longer was it cluttered with papers and books. It was now a clean bedroom. Hailey kept thanking Rebecca and again promised to pay her back.

"So, now that I live here would it be all right if I told my friends where I live?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks. I think I'll go tell them now. Besides I'm sure they are wondering what happened to me since I didn't show up at school yesterday."

Hailey then left and walked to her friends' house. She knew they were going to be mad at her for not telling them what had happened so she was preparing for the lecture that they were going to give her.

Hailey soon arrived at the house and knocked on the door. A worried Alexis answered the door. When she saw Hailey, Alexis hugged her.

"Hailey, I was worried about you. You weren't at school and when I went to your house Jessica said you ran away."

"Alexis…can't…breath."

Alexis let go of Hailey. "Oops, sorry. Come in and tell me what happened."

The two of them went in the house and sat down in the living room where Evan was watching TV. He smiled when he saw Hailey.

"Hey stranger, where've you been?"

"I was sick so I stayed home yesterday, but I'm better now."

"That's good. Now is what Jessica said true? Did you run away?"

"Yeah it's true."

"Why didn't you tell us that you ran away? We could have helped you. Where are you living now? Are you living on the streets? If you are then you are more then welcome to stay here. How can you not tell us? We're your best friends. We'll help you with whatever you need."

"Calm down, Alexis." Evan said. "Breath."

"I was living on the streets for a few days, but now I have a place to stay."

"Where's that?"

"Her name is Rebecca. She's the one who works at the museum."

Alexis hit Hailey on the head.

"What was that for?"

"That's for not telling us. If you're ever in trouble we'll help you out. That's what friends do."

"I know, but I didn't want to-"

"Don't even say burden us. you're never a burden."

"Some times you can be." Evan said; Alexis glared at him. "I'm only kidding. Jeez."

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys and I promise next time I'm in trouble you'll be the first ones to know."

Alexis smiled. "Good to hear."

For the rest of the day the three of them hung out at the house. Alexis was excited about tonight and she couldn't wait to meet Hailey's date. Evan was still bragging that he got a date with Karissa. Hailey and Alexis soon started talking about how they were going to do their hair and make up.

"All right, on that I'm leaving." Evan said.

"You don't want to hear our girly conversation?" Alexis giggled.

"That's something I don't want to get into." Then he left the room.

"So, how are you going to do your hair?"

Hailey shrugged. "I'm probably just going to leave it down."

"You can't do that. This night is special so you have to get all dressed up. Tell me you at least have a dress."

"Yeah I have a dress, but how is this going to be special? It's just a dance."

Alexis slapped her forehead. "I have a lot to teach you."

Alexis spent the next few hours showing Hailey pictures of how she can do her hair and make up. Hailey wasn't that interested and she definitely wasn't going to spend a lot of time doing her hair so Alexis decided she would do it.

Alexis dragged Hailey into her room and made her sit so she could style Hailey's hair and do her make up. Hailey wasn't too thrilled about the idea.

"Come on, you want to look your best for your man don't you?"

Hailey blushed at that. "Well, I…I uh…"

Alexis laughed. "Trust me, when I'm done with you your guy won't be able to take his eyes of you or his hands."

It took Alexis and hour and a half to do Hailey's hair and make up. Hailey wanted to look to see what Alexis was doing, but Alexis wouldn't let her see until she was completely done. Once she was done she allowed Hailey to look.

Hailey looked in the mirror and was surprised at what she saw. Her red hair was curled with butterfly barrettes pinning the hair on her sides up. Her make up consisted of purple eye shadow, black mascara and blush.

"I did a wonderful job if I do say so myself."

"I have to admit that you did good."

Alexis smiled." Thank you."

Hailey soon left so she could finish getting ready for the dance. When Hailey got back to Rebecca's house…her house now as well…Rebecca commented that she liked her hair and make up.

"My friend Alexis did it. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well, you look beautiful and I'm sure Ahkmenrah will think so too."

Hailey went into her new room and took out her dress. She looked at for a few minutes before she decided to put it on. She had only been to one other school dance and that didn't turn out so well. She ended up leaving before it was over. Someone was teasing her about the way she dressed so Hailey poured punch on her then left. Of course the next day at school she got a lecture from the principle.

As Hailey put on her dress she was careful she didn't mess up her hair. She was sure that Alexis would give her another lecture if she did. Once Hailey had her dress on she was dreading wearing the high heels. She stared at them like they were something evil, which to her they were.

"Hailey, that dress looks beautiful on you." Rebecca said when she walked into the living room.

"I feel ridiculous."

"You'll get use to it. Now put the shoes on."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to. You can't go to the dance bare foot."

"I can put tennis shoes on. The dress covers my feet so no one will know."

"High heels aren't that bad."

"Says the one who wears high heels every day to work."

Hailey reluctantly put on the shoes. She only took a few steps before she tripped, but luckily she caught herself. She was fearing going outside and walking. She knew that before the night was over she was going to fall on her face.

Hailey and Rebecca soon left to the museum. They were going to pick up Ahk then Rebecca was going to drop them off at the school. Hailey said she would call when they were ready to come back.

When they got to the museum Hailey was hesitant to walk up the stairs. She was afraid to would fall down; Rebecca laughed as she offered to help her.

As Hailey walked into the museum she was wondering what Ahk would say. Would he like her dress? Did he still want to go? He did say last night that he would come, but he could always change his mind.

"You look nice, Hailey." Nick said.

"Thanks. I feel a little awkward in this dress though."

"I'll go let my dad and Ahk know you're here." Then he ran off.

Hailey waited impatiently in the lobby. She was still wondering what Ahk would say.

_Why am I worrying so much about this? _She wondered to herself.

The more Hailey thought about Ahk the more she came to realize something. Hailey quickly shook her head from those thoughts. It can't be true. There's no way it could ever work out. It's just impossible. She knew there was no use denying it.

"I have a crush on a 3,000 year old mummy." Hailey mumbled to herself.

At that moment Ahkmenrah walked in the lobby with Nick and Larry behind him. Hailey's jaw almost dropped when she saw him. He was wearing a black tux. He looked good even in modern day clothes.

"Hailey, you look gorgeous." Ahkmenrah said.

"Thank you." Hailey blushed.

Ahkmenrah looked Hailey up and down. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a very unique pattern. He always thought that she was beautiful and seeing her in the dress with her make up done only enhanced her beauty.

"Well, shall we get going?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure."

On the way to Hailey's school Ahkmenrah was looking at everything around him. He was amazed at how much the world had changed. He kept asking Hailey questions and she was always happy to answer.

When they got to the school Hailey was a little nervous. For one thing she knew the principle would probably talk to her about not causing any problems. And another thing she realized she likes him so that will be awkward.

"So this is your school?"Ahkmenrah said as he looked around. "How many students attend this place?"

Hailey shrugged. "I'm not really sure. More then a hundred, but less then a thousand. Or maybe there are a thousand students. Don't know."

"That is a lot of students. How do the teachers keep them all in line?"

"Very carefully. Of course they can't keep us all in line."

The two of them walked into the cafeteria where the dance was being held. Ahkmenrah was surprised at how many people there were.

"Hailey."

Hailey turned and saw Alexis and Evan. Alexis was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees and Evan was wearing a nice suite.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We just got here a couple of minutes ago. So, this is your guy?" Alexis said as she looked at Ahk. "He's cute. You did good."

Hailey could feel her face turning red.

"I'm Alexis and this is my brother Evan."

"It is nice to meet the friends of Hailey. I am Ahkmenrah."

"Ahkmenrah?" Alexis looked at Hailey. "Isn't that the name of-"

"So where's your date?" Hailey quickly asked.

"Oh, he should be coming here soon."

"And I'm going to find mine. It was good meeting you Ahk." Then Evan left.

Just then the song Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna came on. Alexis smiled.

"I love this song. Let's go dance, Hailey."

"You want me to dance in a dress?"

"It will be fun."

Alexis grabbed Hailey's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. Hailey looked back at Ahk with an apologetic look. Alexis started moving to the beat of the music while Hailey just stood there. She wasn't good at dancing especially around so many people.

"Come on Hailey, just move to the music."

"Easy for you."

"Just do what I do."

Hailey watched Alexis, but still refused to dance. Alexis put her hands on Hailey's hips to help her get the beat.

"See, that's all you do. Then you move your arms around to." Alexis waved her arms through the air while Hailey just watched. After a few more seconds of watching, Hailey decided to give it a try. She wasn't as good as Alexis, but at least she was trying.

"There you go."

Soon the song ended and Hailey didn't waste any time getting off the dance floor.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Maybe for you, but I suck at dancing."

"You just need practice. Oh, there's Troy. I'll see you later." Then Alexis ran off.

"Sorry about that." Hailey said as she looked at Ahkmenrah. "I didn't mean to leave you."

"That's all right. I enjoyed watching you dance."

"You mean my pathetic attempt to dance?"

Ahkmenrah smiled. "You did your best."

Hailey led Ahkmenrah over to the table with the drinks and snacks. She poured them both a cup of punch. At first Ahk wasn't sure what to think of it, but after a few more sips he liked it.

Hailey then saw the principle coming her way; she groaned. It had been a few months since she has done a prank, but no one would let her forget what she's done. Of course the principle still thinks she did the graffiti on the lockers just because it had H.J. she was innocent on that one. She did notice that she stopped doing pranks since she had been going to the museum. She figured that had a good influence on her.

"Hailey Jones, I hope you aren't causing any problems."

"I'm just getting a drink."

"Just remember that if you do cause a problem you will have detention for the rest of the school year." Then he walked away.

"If you do cause a problem you will have detention for the rest of the school year." Hailey mocked. "I'll be so glad once I graduate."

"So you cause problems, do you?" Ahkmenrah smirked.

"Yeah, I use to. I've been good though. I think you have a good influence on me."

Evan walked up to them with a sad expression. He poured some punch and downed it.

"Evan, are you ok?"

"Karissa stood me up."

"Maybe she's just running late." Hailey said, trying to lift his spirit.

"One of her friends came up to me and said she went to a party with another guy. I should have known better."

"You'll find someone who is way better then Karissa."

"But she was so perfect."

"Is she were perfect she would not have gone with another guy." Ahkmenrah said.

"He's got a point."

Evan sighed as he sat in a chair dejectedly.

"Will he be all right?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"He'll be fine."

"Hailey, come to the bathroom with me." Alexis said as she ran up to Hailey.

"What? Why can't you go yourself? I don't want to leave Ahk."

"He's with Evan. Now come on."

For the second time that night Hailey was dragged away by Alexis.

"So why did you need me to come with you?" Hailey asked when they were in the bathroom.

"Troy kissed me."

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "You dragged me in the bathroom to tell me that?"

"I wasn't expecting him to kiss me. I panicked and ran off."

"Then why don't you run back to him?"

"He'll probably be mad. Why did I run off? I'm such an idiot. What would you do if Ahk kissed you?"

"Me? I would…well, I would…I wouldn't run away that's for sure."

Alexis hit her head on the wall.

Back in the cafeteria Ahkmenrah sat next to Evan to try and cheer him up, but so far nothing was working. He really did like that girl.

"What made this girl perfect for you?" Ahkmenrah asked. He was curious on why Evan was so sad especially since she left him for someone else.

"She was gorgeous. She had the perfect smile. And her laugh was like music."

"Did you like her just for her looks?"

"Of course not. She…" Evan sighed. "Yeah, I guess I did. I'm an idiot. What attracted you to Hailey?"

"She has a wonderful personality. Even when she's having problems of her own she tries her best to help others. She always puts other people before herself. She has a good sense of humor and I enjoy her company."

"Man, you've fallen hard."

Ahkmenrah looked confused. "I have not fallen."

Evan laughed. "I mean you like her a lot. You know I haven't seen Hailey this happy in a long time. You're good for her."

Before Ahkmenrah could say anything else Hailey came back.

"Sorry about that. Alexis did something stupid, but she went to fix it. Now why don't the three of us go dance."

Hailey was trying to cheer Evan up so she was hoping dancing would get his mind off Karissa. Evan was reluctant at first, but he finally agreed. He said it was better then sitting around being depressed. Hailey smiled as she grabbed Ahk's hand and headed to the dance floor.

The song playing was Down by Jay Sean. Hailey took a deep breath as she started moving to the music. Evan was a goo dancer, even better then Alexis so he had no problem with the moves. Ahkmenrah just stood there, unsure of what to do. Hailey did teach him some moves, but he felt out of place.

Hailey took hold of Ahkmenrah's and started dancing. Ahkmenrah smiled at her as he slowly started to move his body. He didn't know if he was doing it right, but he was having fun. Hailey laughed.

Alexis and Troy soon came up to them and started dancing. All of them were having fun.

Soon the song ended and a slow song came on. Most of the people left the dance floor, Evan included. Alexis and Troy stayed.

"May I have this dance?" Ahkmenrah asked Hailey.

Hailey smiled. "Of course you may."

Hailey put her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist. Hailey had never slowed danced before so she felt a little silly. She caught a glance at Alexis and saw that she was smiling at her.

"Kiss him." Alexis mouthed.

Hailey's eyes widened; Alexis laughed at her reaction. Just thinking about kissing Ahk made Hailey's heart pound. She looked into his beautiful brown eyes and felt her legs go weak.

"Are you all right?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I'm fine."

The song soon ended and Hailey felt hot all of a sudden. She went over to get a drink; Ahk followed her.

"Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fine." Alexis said as she came up to Hailey. "I can't believe it's already eleven."

"Yeah, it has been fun." Hailey said. "But now I'm tired. What about you, Ahk?"

"Yes, it has been a tiring night."

"I think we will go. The dance is almost over anyway. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

Hailey and Ahk then left and called Rebecca for a ride back to the museum. As they were waiting they talked about the dance. Ahk had a good time; Hailey was glad that he did. She was afraid he would be bored.

Soon Rebecca arrived and asked them all about the dance. Hailey told her while Ahk only made a few comments.

Once they got the museum all the exhibits were asking Ahk how the dance was and what the outside was like. He told them he was tired and would explain tomorrow. Then he went to his tomb. Hailey was wondering what was wrong with him. He had been quiet since they left the dance. She followed after him to see what was wrong.

"Hey Ahk, are you ok?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Yes." His back was towards her.

"Are you sure you had fun?"

"Yes, I had fun."

"Then what's wrong? I know something bothering you."

Ahkmenrah was silent for a minute and Hailey thought he wasn't going to talk to her. She went to walk out when he called her back.

"Hailey, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

Ahkmenrah turned to her. "I've been thinking about something since the dance. I wanted to before, but I didn't know how you would react."

"Do what?" Hailey was completely confused on what he was talking about.

Ahkmenrah walked closer to Hailey. "Hailey, may I…may I kiss you?"

"You want to kiss me?" Hailey said, shocked.

"I've wanted to for awhile, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to."

Hailey smiled as she closed the gap between the two of them. "I wouldn't mind."

Ahkmenrah leaned down and pressed his lips to Hailey's. At that moment the world seemed to stop and it felt like no one was in the world except the two of them. Hailey's heart was pounding and her stomach was doing back flips.

After what seemed like hours they pulled apart. Hailey was in a daze; Ahkmenrah smiled.

"That was nice." Hailey said, still in her daze.

"Yes it was. Your lips are soft."

"Um, thanks." Hailey didn't know exactly what to say to that.

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "You're cute."

"So…does this mean we're together now?"

"I suppose it does. I like you, Hailey, and I like being near you."

"I like you too. I hate to go, but I'm exhausted. It has been a long day."

"Until tomorrow night then." Ahkmenrah kissed Hailey once more.

Hailey smiled. "Yeah, tomorrow night." Hailey turned and started walking out of the tomb, but she ran into the wall. Hailey looked back at Ahkmenrah who was chuckling. "Um, there's a wall there."

"I see that."

Hailey laughed nervously. "Well uh, bye." Hailey made sure to walk around the wall then left. It had been a great night, one that she will never forget.

* * *

Here is a pic of Hailey's dress. Just remember not to add the spaces. For some reason the link doesn't show up.

http://media. photobucket .com/image/prom%20dresses/Michelle_Kayla/prom_dresses_Style_17_


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Hailey woke up in a good mood. Last night had been the best night of her life. She and Ahk were now together and he was her first boyfriend. She was truly enjoying life now.

Once Hailey took a shower and ate some breakfast she went outside to go for a walk. She kept thinking back to last night and the kiss that she and Ahk shared. It was her first kiss and she was glad that it was with him.

Hailey was lost in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped in to someone.

"Well, look who it is. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you."

Hailey looked at who she bumped in to and saw Jessica. "I'm sure you were."

"You know I never thought you would actually run away. I'm proud of you."

Hailey Glared at her. "I ran away because I wasn't appreciated at home. No one cared and I bet mom and dad don't even realize I'm gone."

"They did ask where you were. I said you were at a friend's house and that was the last of it. So where are you staying? On the streets?"

"No, I am staying with a friend. Now I have somewhere to be."

"I'll be watching the news to see if the police find your body in an alley."

Hailey ignored her as she walked away. She didn't miss Jessica at all. Hailey was feeling very happy and now Jessica had to ruin it. There was only one way for her to cheer up and that was to visit Ahkmenrah. Sure he couldn't talk back, but just being near him makes her feel better…even if he was a mummy during the day.

When Hailey got to the museum she saw Rebecca at the desk.

"Hey Rebecca, how's it going?"

"Same as always. What are you doing here?"

Hailey shrugged. "I was bored. There's nothing to do."

"Don't you have homework?"

"Yeah, but that's boring."

Rebecca shook her head. "Homework isn't that bad."

"I know. I'm just being lazy." Hailey laughed. "So, is it all right if I go see Ahkmenrah?"

"Um, sure go ahead."

"Thanks."

Hailey walked to the Egyptian room. When she got there, there were a few people in her way so she stayed back until they were gone. After a few minutes the people left and she went up to Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus.

Hailey talked about her day, leaving out the part of Jessica. She also spoke about how she enjoyed last night and was glad that they were together. Even though Ahkmenrah wasn't talking back it still made Hailey feel better. Of course she did get a little weirded out when she thought about her boyfriend lying in a coffin all mummified.

"Hello Firefly."

Hailey looked behind her and was surprised to see her grandfather. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you?"

"Why?"

"Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk?"

Hailey nodded as she followed him out. She was still a little angry at him for stealing from the museum and trying to frame Larry, but she was slowly getting over it.

The two of them went to a nearby park and sat on a bench. Hailey looked at the sky as she waited for her grandfather to start talking.

"I know you're still upset with me and I can understand that. I just want to know how you've been doing since you ran away."

"I've been doing just fine." Hailey replied, still gazing at the sky. "I'm living with a good friend and unlike my family she takes care of me."

"That's all I want to know. I'm still here if you ever need me."

Hailey looked at her grandfather in the eyes and saw that he was being sincere. It had been so hard on her, knowing that he was a thief. He was her hero and it broke her when she found out what he had done. She thought that she did have the right to be angry with him and ignore him, but now she was feeling a little guilty.

"Grandpa…thank you. This hasn't been easy for me. Maybe we can start over."

Cecil smiled. "I would like that."

For the rest of the day Hailey spent it with her grandfather. They went window shopping at the mall, had lunch in the food court and discussed what Hailey had been doing in school…or how she was doing. Cecil knew she was a trouble maker and was surprised when Hailey said she hadn't pulled any pranks in a few months.

The more time Hailey spent with her grandfather the more she realized how much she had missed him. Maybe she could get passed him stealing. After all that did happen in the past and he seemed sorry for it now.

After they were done shopping around they went back to the park to relax for awhile. Hailey enjoyed the time she spent with him.

"Thanks for today, Grandpa. I enjoyed it."

"I did too. I hope we can do it again some time."

Hailey smiled. "Yeah we can."

"Well, I should get going. See you around, Firefly."

"Bye."

Hailey went back to the house and started on her homework. She had been putting it off so she decided it was time to sit down and do it. She would be so happy when summer came and she wouldn't have to worry about homework any more.

By the time Rebecca got home Hailey finished half of her homework and decided to finish the rest of it tomorrow. Rebecca asked Hailey how her day was. Hailey explained how she spent the day with her grandpa; Rebecca looked a little worried.

"I know you guys don't trust him and I don't trust him that much either, but he is still my grandpa and I love him just the same."

Rebecca nodded. "I understand. Why don't we have dinner then head over to the museum."

"Sounds good."

After dinner the two of them went to the museum. When they got to the museum there was a game of soccer going on. Hailey looked around, but didn't see Ahkmenrah so she figured he was in his room.

"Hey, why aren't you out with the others?" Hailey asked when she got there.

Ahkmenrah turned to face her. "I just didn't feel like watching them play soccer."

"Well then we'll just stay in here." Hailey smiled at him.

"Hailey, may I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Why does Cecil call you firefly?"

_That was random. _Hailey thought.

"When I was younger we use to go camping. One time when we went I saw fireflies for the first time and I was really amazed by them. I would chase them around and catch them. Ever since then my grandpa called me firefly."

"That sounds like a nice memory."

"It is. Some times I miss how things use to be."

"Have you forgiven him yet?"

Hailey shrugged. "Not completely. I can't avoid him forever though."

For the rest of the night the two of them stayed in Ahkmenrah's tomb. He told Hailey some of his memories as a child and Hailey was fascinated by it. Ancient Egypt had been such a different time then hers and it was interesting to learn what he did for fun.

Hailey had wondered what it would be like to live in Ancient Egypt. She kept asking questions about how things were done and what it was like to rule. At one point Hailey thought she was annoying Ahkmenrah with her questions, but he enjoyed telling her about his home land.

At the end of the night Hailey was always sad to leave Ahkmenrah, but she would always see him again in her dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days had passed since Hailey ran into Jessica and since that day she couldn't stop thinking about her parents. She had thought back to as far as she could remember, but still didn't understand why her parents didn't care about her like they do Jessica.

Hailey was up late one night thinking it over. It hadn't been an easy decision, but she had to know; she wanted to know.

That morning she was very quiet and she didn't answer Rebecca when she asked Hailey what was wrong. Rebecca knew something was wrong, but she didn't push Hailey. She knew that Hailey would talk when she was ready.

Hailey now stood in front of her parent's house, feeling more nervous then she ever had in her life. She didn't want to know the answer, but then again she did. She knew she had to do this because if she didn't then she might regret it.

Hailey took a deep breath then walked into the house. Her dad was sitting in the chair, watching TV. Her mom was on the couch, reading a book. At first neither of them noticed Hailey's presence. After a few minutes Hailey turned off the television and both her parents looked at her.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Her dad said. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been staying at a friend's house."

"Are you here to ask if you can come back home?" Her mother asked.

"No. I'm very happy where I am. I only came here to ask you a question."

"And what is that?"

Hailey took another deep breath. "What did I do to make you not want me?"

"You want to know why?" Her dad started.

"Don't start, Kevin." Her mom said.

"Why not? She wants to know so we should just tell her." He looked at Hailey. "Even though you were only ten you had a lot going for you. You were smart for your age and you talked about becoming a doctor. When your grandfather took you to the museum that night you changed. You started talking about things coming to life and magical tablets. We tried to get you back into being a doctor, but you no longer wanted to be one. Now you wanted to be a security guard at the museum. What kind of life is that?"

"So you…you don't didn't want to be part of my life because I no longer was what you wanted me to be?" Hailey forced the tears she felt coming back.

"You wanted nothing to do with interests like science. All you wanted then was fairy tales."

"There's nothing wrong with fairy tales."

"Fairy tales aren't reality. You can't base your life on make believe."

Hailey looked at her mother. "And you feel that same?"

She sighed. "We tried to help you, but there was nothing that could help you."

"Help me? You think I need help?" Hailey was now getting angry. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Yes there is. If you believe that wax figures can come alive you seriously do need help. We sent you to a therapist and eventually you stopped claiming that things could come alive, but you still wanted to believe in fairy tales."

"I was ten. I was just a kid. Kids make things up. They want to hear fairy tales."

"And what does that do?" Kevin asked. "What does that teach a kid? In order for a child to prepare for the future you have to teach children young. There is no sense in teaching a kid about fairy tales when they aren't real."

"So I was no longer a child you wanted because I developed my own way of thinking. I'm no longer your mindless zombie that you can control. I do and think things my way and that frightens you."

"This discussion is over."

"Yes, it is. I found out what I wanted to know." Then Hailey ran out of the house.

As Hailey was running she couldn't hold back her tears any longer so she let them fall. She finally knew why her parents ignored her. It was because she wasn't the perfect child they wanted. It was because she decided to think on her own and stopped doing what her parents wanted her to do.

Hailey ran until she came to a park. She sat down under a tree, pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down as she continued to cry. Her parents were punishing her just because she didn't live up to their expectations.

Just then Hailey thought of something. Maybe she didn't get amnesia when she hit her head that night. Maybe she just repressed that memory because of her parents.

* * *

Rebecca was starting to get worried about Hailey. She hadn't seen or heard from her since she left this morning and she wasn't in a good mood. Rebecca was thinking that maybe she should have pestered Hailey about what was bothering her.

Rebecca looked outside and saw that it was almost sundown so she was hoping that Hailey went to the museum. Rebecca grabbed her coat then headed out.

By the time she got to the museum the sun had set. She was expecting to see Hailey in the lobby with the exhibits who were playing soccer, but she didn't see her. Her next stop was to see if she was with Ahkmenrah. Rebecca got halfway there when she saw the pharaoh.

"Ahk, is Hailey with you?"

"No. I was just headed to the lobby to see if she was there." Ahkmenrah looked concerned. "Is she missing?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning and I'm worried."

"Did she say where she was going?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No. she just said she was going for a walk."

"We should go look for her."

Once Rebecca filled Larry in on what was going on, she and Ahkmenrah left the museum to look for Hailey. Rebecca didn't even know where to start looking. The city was a big place and she could be anywhere.

Ahkmenrah was very worried about Hailey. He was hoping that nothing had happened to her.

He wished that he could do more to protect her, but there wasn't much he could do. He was bound to the museum and he was only alive at night. He had no way to protect Hailey during the day.

Rebecca and Ahkmenrah were searching for Hailey for an hour and still they didn't find her. Both of them were growing more worried. Rebecca kept thinking of the worst scenarios that could have happened.

The two of them arrived at a park and was hoping that they would find Hailey here. They decided to split up and meet back at the entrance that way they could cover more ground.

Ahkmenrah looked everywhere for Hailey and after a few minutes he was beginning to think she was not here. He was about to turn around when he saw someone lying on the ground. As he walked closer he noticed it was Hailey.

He ran up to her and held her. "Hailey? Hailey, can you hear me?"

He was very worried. He didn't know what happened to her and prayed that she was all right.

Hailey slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see Ahkmenrah. Hailey sat up and looked around to make sure she was still in the park and she was. She looked back at Ahkmenrah.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You have everyone worried."

"Why?"

"No one knew where you were. Rebecca said she hadn't heard from you since this morning."

It finally dawned on Hailey that it was night; she started to panic. "I didn't mean to worry anyone. I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'm just glad you're safe."

"I feel so bad. I really didn't mean to make everyone worry."

"Well, why don't we go back so they know you're safe?"

Hailey nodded as the two of them stood up and headed to the entrance. When they got there they saw that Rebecca was waiting for them. Rebecca smiled when she saw Hailey. Hailey apologized again for making people worry. Rebecca told her it was all right now that she knew she was safe.

As they headed back to the museum both Ahkmenrah and Rebecca wanted to ask Hailey what had happened today but neither did. They knew Hailey and if she didn't want to talk about it then she would just say that she is fine. Though Ahkmenrah wasn't going to give up as easily as Rebecca.


	19. Chapter 19

When the three of them got back to the museum everyone was asking Hailey if she was all right. She told them that she was and she just lost track of time. Once everyone made sure Hailey was fine, Ahkmenrah took Hailey's hand and led her to his tomb.

"I'm sorry again for worrying everyone." Hailey said when they got there.

"Why were you crying?"

Hailey looked at him with confusion. "I wasn't crying."

"Hailey, I know you and I know you have been crying. Why do you lie to me?"

Hailey turned away from him. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Please tell me. I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

Ahkmenrah sighed irritable. "I hope one day you can learn to trust me and be able to tell me things."

Hailey looked at him feeling guilty. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just…I just…"

"What?"

Hailey stared at the ground as she shifted her feet around. She knew she was making Ahkmenrah mad even though he didn't show it. He was patient with her and she appreciated it, though it made her feel guilty.

"I went to my parent's house today." Hailey said quietly. "I wanted to know why they never took an interest in my life. They said I didn't turn out how they wanted me to. I wasn't good enough for them."

"Hailey." Ahkmenrah said softly.

Hailey looked at him. He wiped a tear that had fallen down her face; Hailey didn't even realize she was crying.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you aren't good enough. I know it must be hard when your parents don't approve of you, but you don't need people like that in your life. We all struggle for our parents' approval, but why continue to go after that if all it's going to bring you is pain?"

"I know you're right. It's just hard to accept it."

Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around her. "You have many people who support you, Hailey. Rebecca, Larry and everyone else in the museum."

Hailey looked at him. "You're right. I do have people who support me."

"And you have you biggest support right here."

Hailey smiled. "Thank you."

For the rest of the night, to get Hailey's mind off of what had happened she asked Ahkmenrah more about his life. Her project was due in a few weeks and she had to finish it. Ahkmenrah asked if he could see her project when she was done and Hailey said he could.

When it was time to go Hailey thanked Ahkmenrah again for cheering her up. She was still a little depressed about what her parents had said.

On the way home neither Rebecca nor Hailey spoke. Hailey was thinking about what her parents said and Rebecca was wondering if she should ask Hailey about what happened today. She was curious, but she also didn't want to invade in her privacy.

By the time they got home Rebecca had made up her mind.

"Hailey, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what happened today."

"I don't want to talk about it." Hailey started towards her room.

"Please, Hailey. I'm your friend and I want to help. You can trust me."

Hailey looked at Rebecca. Everyone thought that Hailey didn't trust them because she didn't want to talk about what happened, but the more she talks about it the more depressed she gets. She wished there was some way she could get amnesia.

Hailey sighed as she sat on the couch. She told Ahkmenrah what happened so she might as well tell Rebecca.

She explained everything and it was still painful to talk about. Most parents would support their child in whatever they decided to do. Most parents would allow their kids to read fairy tales.

_But my parents aren't like most. _Hailey thought.

"I'm going to tell you something my mother told me." Rebecca said. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain."

Hailey looked at her with confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means that even though life is hard and it may seem impossible at times you can make the most out of it. Find the good in things even when everything is going wrong around you."

"That's good advice. I think I'll listen to it."

Rebecca laughed. "Yes, it is good advice. You can't change things that happened in the past Hailey. All you can do now is live in the present and look to the future."

Hailey smiled. "You're right. Thanks for the talk."

Rebecca smiled back. "Any time."

Hailey soon went to bed thinking about what Ahkmenrah and Rebecca said. She knew they were right. Hailey can't change what happened and her parents weren't going to change. She decided to take Rebecca's advice. She was going to learn to dance in the rain.

* * *

**I know this one is really sort and I apologize for that. Next one will be longer I promise. I was just unsure of what else to write and I liked how this one ended. **


	20. Chapter 20

For the next few days Hailey took the advice she got to heart. She no longer dwelled on the past and thought about trying to get her parents' attention. She was going to live in the present and start thinking about her future.

Speaking of the future, Hailey's school was having a career day. There were many stands from different companies. Alexis and Evan were excited, but Hailey wasn't as excited as they were.

"Why do you look so sad, Hailey?" Alexis asked.

"I have no idea what I want to do with my life."

"Don't think so much about it. You're still young and have the rest of your life to figure that out."

"Seems like you and Evan have it all figured out."

The two of them looked over at Evan and saw him by a stand with a sign that said 'Video Game Design.'

"And you want to be a preschool teacher." Hailey said, looking back at Alexis.

"Well, just look at the stands and see what catches your interest."

Hailey looked around, but saw nothing that caught her eye. She hadn't given it much thought about her future, though now is as good as time as any. She started walking around and looking at all the stands carefully. What could she do that would always hold her interest? She didn't want to start a career then discover months later that she doesn't like it.

After a few minutes of looking, one stand finally caught her attention. There was only one other student there so it was easy for Hailey to walk up and see more about it. She looked at the few books that were spread out. She picked up one of the books and flipped through it. From what she saw it seemed like the perfect job for her and she thought she could be good at it; a counselor.

"Do you have an interest to be a counselor?"

Hailey looked up at the woman who spoke. "I never thought about it before, but I think it would be a good job for me."

"And why is that?"

"I would like to help people, preferable children and teens. I'm good at listening and giving advice."

The woman nodded. "Those are two good qualities. I have some brochures about what a counselor does and what's required if you would like."

"That would be great."

The woman took out a few brochures from a box and handed them to Hailey. The woman also gave her a card. "My name is Carol Reese. I teach at the community college. If you are serious about becoming a counselor then give me a call and I will tell you everything you need to know."

Hailey smiled. "Thanks." Then she went to find her friends.

Hailey was looking at the pamphlets when someone hit her in the head. She looked behind her and saw Alexis and Evan; Evan had a grin on his face so Hailey figured he was the one that hit her.

"Did you find anything?" Alexis asked before Hailey could retaliate.

"Actually I did." Hailey replied as she held up the pamphlets.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "You want to be a counselor?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with that." Alexis said. "I think that's a good choice, Hailey."

"Good to know someone thinks so." Hailey glared at Evan. Evan shrugged his shoulders as he walked off.

School soon ended and Hailey was still looking through the counselor pamphlets. She was seriously considering this was a good job for her. She was too busy with what she was reading that she didn't notice someone in front of her and she bumped into them.

"Sorry." She said as she looked up.

The man she bumped into turned around. "You should watch where you're going, little girl." He blew his cigarette smoke in her face.

Hailey waved the smoke away. "And you shouldn't blow your smoke in people's faces. That's rude."

"Maybe that will teach you to watch where you're going."

"Doubt it." Then Hailey walked passed him.

On the way home Hailey started coughing a little. When she got home she was still coughing so she went and got a drink of water, but that didn't help much. She then opened her backpack and took out her inhaler, but when she inhaled nothing came out. She tried again, but again nothing came out. Hailey cursed as she went in her room to get her extra inhaler. She took it out of her drawer and inhaled, but only a little came out and it wasn't enough to help her.

It was then that Hailey realized that since she left her parents she wasn't able to get another inhaler. What was she going to do now? She wasn't sure if Rebecca would be able to take her since they weren't related and Rebecca had nothing saying it was all right for her to take Hailey. She suddenly thought of someone else she could call.

Hailey made her way to the phone and dialed her grandpa's number with shaky hands. She could feel her chest tightening and it was getting harder to breath. It felt like hours before Hailey heard his voice on the other line.

"Grandpa, I need…I need help."

Cecil knew instantly what was wrong with Hailey; he could hear it in her voice. Hailey gave him the address and he told her he would come as fast as he could.

Rebecca was still at work so Hailey had to wait alone and it felt like time was slowing down. Each minute that passed became worse for her. Her coughing had gotten worse and it was even more difficult to breath. She tried thinking about something to get her mind off of the asthma attack, but it wasn't helping. She was trying to concentrate on breathing, though it did no good.

After what seemed like an eternity Cecil came over. He found Hailey on the floor, wheezing. He quickly picked her up, put her in the car and drove to the hospital. He was afraid. Hailey was very pale and her lips were turning blue.

By the time they got to the hospital Hailey's eyes were closed and she no longer was making wheezing noises or coughing; Cecil feared the worst. He went to her side of the car and got her out and hurried inside. He frantically ran up to a doctor and told him what had happened. The doctor took Hailey and called for others to help. All Cecil could do now was wait.

Cecil was pacing in the waiting room. It seemed like time had stopped. He sighed as he walked up to a phone and dialed a number.

"Museum of National History, this is Rebecca."

"Rebecca, its Cecil. Hailey is in the hospital."

"What happened? Is she all right?" Fear rose in Rebecca as she feared the worse.

"She had an asthma attack. I don't know what happened to her inhaler or how it started. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Rebecca hung up then went to talk to Dr. McPhee. She only had thirty minutes left of her shift so she was sure he wouldn't mind her leaving early. She told him what was happening and he gave her permission to go. On her way out she called Larry and told him what was going on.

Minutes later Rebecca finally got to the hospital and saw Cecil. She asked him if he had heard anything yet, but he hadn't. Awhile later Larry showed up. Rebecca told him they hadn't heard anything so the three of them sat in silence as they waited.

The doctor finally came out and the three of them all stood up with fear.

"She's doing fine." The doctor said. "She's resting now."

"May we see her?" Cecil asked.

The doctor nodded. "I will need the name of her doctor so I can get her prescription for her inhaler."

Cecil stayed back to talk to the doctor while Rebecca and Larry walked into Hailey's room and saw she had an oxygen mask on. Cecil soon came in the room. He didn't know when Hailey ran out of her inhaler, but he was a little irritated that she didn't say anything. Or maybe she didn't know she was out. Hailey had gone months before without an asthma attack, then again she should always know when her inhaler is out.

The three of them stayed with Hailey for a couple of hours; she still hadn't opened her eyes. Cecil decided that he was going to stay with her while Larry and Rebecca left. Larry had to go to work and they wanted to tell the museum what was going on with Hailey.


	21. Chapter 21

Ahkmenrah had been in his tomb all night since he had heard about Hailey. He was very worried about her and hoped she would be all right. He remembered the first time she had an asthma attack. He wasn't sure what it was until Hailey explained it to him. She had said that certain things can trigger an asthma attack and sometimes she could go months without one.

The only time he had come out of his tomb was to see if Cecil had called. Rebecca said he would if there was any change with Hailey, but so far there was nothing. He was praying that he would be able to see Hailey again.

Everyone else was in the lobby. They were all worried about Hailey and waited to hear any news about her. There was a game of soccer going on between a few of the exhibits, but the others had no interest in the game.

Teddy tried cheering everyone up. He said that Hailey was a fighter and wouldn't give up that easily. The others knew that he was right, but they still couldn't shake the feeling of worry from their minds.

Jed sat on the desk with Octavius in silence. Not even the small cowboy felt like talking at the moment.

Suddenly the phone rang, making everyone jump. Larry picked up the phone with fear on his face.

"Hello?"

As the other person spoke on the phone Larry's fear soon turned to relief. When they were done talking Larry hung up the phone and turned towards everyone.

"Hailey opened her eyes and she's doing fine."

Everyone cheered at that news. Larry then went to tell the young pharaoh the good news. When Larry got there he saw that Ahkmenrah was pacing.

"Hey Ahk."

Ahk stopped pacing and looked at Larry with a mix of fear and hope in his eyes. Larry knew that Ahk was very worried about Hailey. Since she had arrived at the museum the two of them were inseparable. He had always been distant with the other exhibits, but he got close to Hailey and told her things that even Larry himself didn't know.

"Hailey's going to be fine."

Relief washed over the pharaoh. "That's good to hear. When will she be out of the hospital?"

"Cecil said she should be able to come home tomorrow."

Ahkmenrah nodded. He was glad that Hailey would be all right.

At the hospital Hailey no longer needed the oxygen mask, though she did have to do breathing treatments every hour. When visiting hours were over the doctors told Cecil he had to leave, but Hailey asked if he could stay because she didn't want to be alone. After some discussion the doctor allowed him to stay.

"You had me worried, Firefly."

"I had me worried too. I haven't had an asthma attack that bad in awhile."

"Why didn't you say anything about your inhaler being out?"

"I didn't know. Like I said I hadn't had an attack in awhile."

"You should know when you're out no matter what."

"Yes grandpa."

"Do you know what triggered your attack?"

"It was probably when that guy blew smoke in my face. He was such a jerk."

"People can be that way. Well, why don't you get some rest?"

Hailey nodded as she closed her eyes. There was a moment that day when she thought she wasn't going to make it. From now on she would have to check her inhaler often so she won't have a repeat of today.

The next day Hailey was allowed to go home, which she was thankful for. Hospitals always freaked her out. She didn't like the smell and that made her sick to her stomach. Cecil got her inhaler filled and told Hailey to keep it with her at all times and check it.

Once the two of them left the hospital they went to get lunch. Hailey didn't eat much of the hospital food so now she was hungry. After they ate Hailey spent the rest of the day with her grandpa at his apartment. He wouldn't let her do anything stressful so she just sat and watched TV.

When it was close to sun down Cecil took Hailey back home. Rebecca was glad to see Hailey out of the hospital and that she was doing well. Rebecca asked if Hailey wanted to stay home tonight, but Hailey refused. She had been resting all day and she also wanted to see Ahkmenrah and the others.

By the time the two girls got to the museum it was already sun down and the exhibits were awake. When Hailey walked inside she was greeted by Larry.

"Hey Hailey, how you feeling?"

"Better now."

"You had us all worried."

"Well, I learned my lesson. From now on I'm going to make sure my inhaler isn't empty."

"Hailey, good to see you. You gave us quite a scare."

Hailey looked over and smiled at Teddy. "Sorry about that. I promise it won't happen again."

"I think you should go see the pharaoh. He was most worried about you."

Hailey nodded as she walked to his tomb. When she got there she saw him sitting down, staring at the floor.

"Is the floor that interesting?"

Ahkmenrah looked up and smiled when he saw Hailey. He ran up to her and embraced her. "I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. I'm glad I didn't have to stay in the hospital another day."

"Please don't scare me like that again."

Hailey giggled. "I won't. I promise."

After the two of them talked for awhile they went out to tell the others that she was well. Octavius was overjoyed to see her, and Jed was glad too even though he didn't really show it.

"He was worried about you, my lady."

"I was not. I knew she would be all right."

"No he didn't. He thought he would never see you again."

"Don't be telling lies."

"I'm only saying the truth."

The two of them started arguing while Hailey laughed at them. She knew Jed cared for her and was worried like the others. It made her happy that everyone was worried because that made her realize that they were true friends.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day was Saturday and Hailey went out with Alexis and Evan. They gave her the same lecture about her inhaler that she got from her grandpa and Rebecca. Hailey assured them that she would be more careful from now on.

The three of them went to Red Robin's for lunch. Alexis was talking about her job interview that she has at a bookstore. She was nervous, but excited at the same time. Hailey gave Alexis assurance that she would get the job.

Soon the subject turned where Hailey was hoping it wouldn't go. Of course she knew it would have been brought up eventually.

"So, how are you and Ahk?" Alexis asked.

"We're doing well. He was really worried about me and was happy to know I'm well."

"Where does he go to college again?" Evan asked.

"He's in DC." Hailey quickly answered. "That's why I don't see him that much."

"Two things. Number one: why don't you date someone around your own age? And two: why not date someone in the same state?"

"He's only a few years older than me. And I don't like anyone in this state."

"Have you met all the boys in this state?" Alexis asked.

"Well no, but-"

"Then how do you know you don't like anyone here?"

"How did you meet him anyway?" Evan wondered.

"What's with the twenty-one questions?" Hailey asked, getting annoyed.

"We're just looking out for you. Don't want you to end up with a criminal."

"He isn't a criminal. He's a very good guy."

"How do you know?" Alexis asked. "You barely see him. How do you know he isn't seeing another girl?"

"I just know."

Hailey felt bad that she couldn't tell her best friends about the museum, but she had promised she wouldn't tell anyone. It wasn't easy keeping that secret and it was starting to weigh on her. She was afraid that one of these days she would slip up. And if she does then her friends will be angry with her that she didn't tell them before.

After they ate lunch Alexis had to go to her job interview and Evan said he had to go finish his report for history class that he had been putting off for a week. That left Hailey to walk around by herself. She didn't mind though. After the conversation she had with them she thought it best to be alone at the moment.

She knew that Alexis and Evan would never tell anyone about the museum, but she had promised she wouldn't tell. Besides, she wasn't the only one sharing the secret. She didn't know what the others would say if she showed her friends the museum. Hailey herself wouldn't have even known if she hadn't been locked in that night.

Hailey walked through the park that she always went to when she wanted to think. It was such a peaceful place and the weather was warming up so it was nice to sit and relax.

Hailey saw someone sitting on the bench that she normally sat at so she was going to find another place to sit. As she got closer she heard the person crying. When she passed the bench she looked back and had to do a double take at who she saw. Hailey stopped in front of the person.

"Jessica?"

Jessica looked up. Her eyes were red from crying and she had a brace on her nose; Hailey had to hold back a laugh.

"Great, just what I need. Go ahead."

Hailey looked at her with confusion. "Go ahead what?"

"Laugh like everyone else did. Call me names."

_This is an odd turn around. _Hailey thought.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Jessica snapped.

Hailey sighed irritable as she continued walking. She only took a few steps before she stopped, turned around and sat next to her older sister.

"How did that happen?"

"I was playing volleyball and the ball hit me right in the nose. As you can see I broke it. Now everyone is making fun of me. My boyfriend even said the brace makes me look ugly." Jessica wailed.

Hailey waited for Jessica to stop before she spoke. "Then he isn't a true boyfriend. If he really cared about you he wouldn't have said that."

"Since when have you been an expert on relationships?"

"You never really took the time to get to know what I can do." Hailey looked at the ground as she shuffled her feet around.

The siblings sat in silence, both lost in their own thought. Hailey wanted to laugh at Jessica like she had done to her so many times. She wanted to make up a joke about her brace, but she couldn't do it. She knew what it was like to be teased and how badly it hurt.

"Why are you still sitting here?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Because I'm not like you. I care what others think and I know how much it hurts to be teased. Why do you hate me?" It was a question Hailey wasn't planning on asking, but it just came out.

"I don't hate you. I've never hated you."

Hailey looked at her sister with confusion. "Then what do you call what you've been doing for years?"

Jessica sighed. "I know I was mean to you. Actually mean isn't the right word. Cruel would work better. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry."

Hailey stared at her with shock. Then she pinched herself and winced. "No, I'm not dreaming. My sister just apologized to me."

Jessica giggled.

"And she giggled. I've never heard you giggle."

"Listen Hailey, I truly am sorry. I was just…jealous."

"You were jealous of me? Yeah right."

"I'm serious. You had the courage to stand up to mom and dad and do what you want to do, not what they want. I was too afraid. They wanted me to go to college and be a nurse so that's what I did. I knew it would make them happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Not any more. I'm not suited for being a nurse. I get sick at the sight of blood."

"Then maybe it's time you do something for yourself. If you always try to please mom and dad then you'll never be happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I finally am. Since I ran away I found out who my true friends are and I found people who actually care about me. And they encourage my dreams no matter how silly they sound."

"Hailey, can we start over?"

"What?"

"Let's start over. I'll be the big sister I should have been."

Hailey continued to stare at her sister. She was expecting Jessica to say she is just kidding and tell her that she's a loser for believing such a sob story. She looked around to see if there were any places for her friends to hide so they could watch and humiliate her like they always did. No one else was around them.

Hailey looked back at her sister. It was hard to believe her after everything she has done and said. She wanted to believe her, but there was part of her that said Jessica couldn't be trusted.

"I understand you don't trust me." Jessica said as if she could read Hailey's thoughts. "I've given you no reason to trust me. Will you at least think about it?"

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

Hailey stood up. She looked back at Jessica and smiled. "Don't listen to anyone. The only person who matters is yourself." Then Hailey walked off.

It was strange having a civil conversation with Jessica. Hailey couldn't remember the last time they had spoken without arguing. It felt weird, but it was also nice.

After awhile of walking around, Hailey finally decided to go home. She tried to work on her homework, but her mind kept going back to Jessica. She still was unsure if she was telling the truth or if this was one of her jokes. She could just picture Jessica laughing in her face because she believed her. She didn't know what to do.

"Hailey, are you all right?"

Hailey looked up at Rebecca. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're writing on the table."

Hailey looked down and saw that she missed her paper and was indeed writing on the table. She quickly started erasing the marks.

"I'm just distracted."

"Want to talk about it?"

Hailey sighed. "I ran into my sister today. She gave me this big story how she was jealous of me and she was sorry for all the cruel things she's done."

"And you don't believe her." Rebecca guessed.

Hailey shrugged. "I don't know. Half of me wants to believe her, but the other half doesn't want to trust her. After all the years of her teasing me it's hard to believe she's telling the truth."

"Well, maybe you should give her a chance. She may be telling the truth. You'll never know unless you try."

"I just don't want her to laugh in my face when I do give her a chance and this turns out to be another cruel joke."

"Like I said, you'll never know unless you try. If it does turn out to be a joke then that just shows how immature she is."

Hailey just nodded. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see if Jessica was being sincere.


	23. Chapter 23

That night Hailey thought Rebecca was stalling to going to the museum for some reason. Hailey was ready to go, but Rebecca kept saying she wasn't. Hailey asked her what she was doing, though Rebecca didn't answer.

After thirty minutes Rebecca was finally ready to go. On the way to the museum it seemed like Rebecca was taking the long way there. Hailey asked if she was stalling for something, but Rebecca wouldn't answer.

When the two of them got to the museum Hailey thought something was going on. Larry was smiling and she got the feeling that he knew something she didn't. She gave him a strange look as she walked passed him.

She saw Ahkmenrah standing by the stairs and he too was smiling. Now she knew something was going on that she didn't know about.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"Because Rebecca was stalling to get here and everyone seems to be looking at me and smiling."

"Come with me." Ahkmenrah held her hand and led her up the stairs.

Hailey was confused on where they were going. Ahkmenrah led her passed his tomb and all the other exhibits. She didn't even bothering asking where he was taking her because she was sure she wouldn't get an answer.

The two of them walked up to the roof top. Hailey didn't understand what they were doing up there until she saw a nice picnic laid out. There was fruit salad, lasagna and apple pie. There were also two candles lit.

"How did you…" Hailey suddenly realized why Rebecca was stalling. It was so Ahkmenrah had time to set this up.

"Larry helped me find out what your favorite foods are."

"Oh, so that's why he was asking me all those questions this morning."

The two of them sat down; Hailey was surprised. She wasn't expecting anything like this. Hailey glanced at the food then at Ahkmenrah.

"Is it possible for you to eat? I learned about the mummification process in school and the embalmers take the stomach out, don't they?"

"Yes they do. I didn't think much of it. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Hailey smiled. "That was thoughtful of you."

Hailey felt a little weird while she ate and Ahkmenrah sat there watching. She hadn't really thought about him not having organs…well, it did cross her mind, but she hadn't put much thought into it.

"You're being quiet tonight. Are you all right?"

Hailey shook her head. "Yeah fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"I uh…I ran into my sister today. She asked if I would give her a second chance."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. It's hard to trust her after all she did."

"I think you should. She might be telling the truth."

"But she might not."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Hailey just nodded. She knew she wouldn't know for sure if Jessica was telling the truth unless she did try. She was just afraid.

"I have something for you." Ahkmenrah said, snapping Hailey out of her thoughts.

"What more could you have for me?"

Ahkmenrah picked up a small box that Hailey hadn't noticed before; he handed it to her. Hailey opened the box and her eyes widened at what she saw. Inside was a golden, heart shaped locket with a rose on it.

"It's beautiful."

"Rebecca brought a book for me to look through. I picked out the necklace and she ordered it."

Hailey smiled as she hugged him, almost knocking over the candles.

"I love it. Thank you."

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "You're welcome."

Hailey took the necklace out of the box and put it on.

Ahkmenrah smiled. "It looks lovely on you."

"I haven't gotten you anything. What would I get a pharaoh anyway?" She asked the last part mostly to herself.

"You don't need to get me anything. I already have the one thing I want."

Hailey tilted her head. "What's that?"

"You. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Hailey blushed. "Wow, no one has ever said that to me before."

"And it's true. As long as you're with me I don't need anything else."

The two of them stayed on the roof for a while longer before they went back inside. When they walked into the lobby Rebecca asked Hailey how she liked her surprise. Hailey said she enjoyed it.

"So, did you and the pharaoh do anything?" Jed asked.

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "Do anything? Well, I ate, we talked and he gave me a present."

"No, I mean did you _do _anything?"

Hailey was confused on what he meant. She kept saying what he said over in her mind; finally it clicked.

"Ew Jed, that's gross."

"What? It's a simple question. No need to get embarrassed."

Hailey turned around as she turned a deep shade of red.

"Jed, she's only seventeen." Larry said.

"Close enough to an adult."

"Jed!"

Jed shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal and dropped the subject. Hailey hid her face and refused to look at anyone. Ahkmenrah was also turning red. After awhile everyone forgot about the comment the small cowboy made...everyone except two. Hailey wasn't ready for that, but she still felt a little awkward around him. She was hoping she would get those thoughts out of her head by tomorrow night.


	24. Chapter 24

Hailey woke up with a smile on her face the next morning. The events of last night were wonderful and she dreamt of Ahkmenrah all night. She had also thought about Jessica and knew what she was going to do.

Once Hailey got dressed and ready for the day she left the house, telling Rebecca she would be back later. Hailey was a little nervous…actually she was very nervous. Giving her a second chance wasn't going to be easy

She soon came to the house and stood on the door steps. She didn't feel like this was her house any more so she would feel weird just walking in. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

Time seemed to slow down while she was waiting there. Her heart was pounding like a drum. She thought anyone passing by might be able to hear it. Finally the door opened and standing there was Jessica; she looked surprised.

"Hey, can we talk?" Hailey asked.

Jessica nodded as she stepped aside for Hailey to come; she hesitated.

"Mom and dad aren't here."

Hailey and Jessica went up stairs to Jessica's room. It did feel strange being in this house after so long. Hailey glanced over at her old room and it appeared to be in the same place as she left it. She was sure that her parents would throw out her stuff and turn that room into something else.

Jessica saw her looking in the room. "They do miss you, you know? Sometimes mom goes in there and just sits on your bed."

Hailey looked at her with disbelief. "They never noticed I was gone before. Why should this time be any different?"

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know. I heard mom mumble something about you. She said that what you told her made her think."

"I doubt it." Hailey went into Jessica's room and sat on the chair; Jessica sat on the bed.

Hailey hadn't really been in Jessica's room. As she looked around the room one picture caught her eye. It was standing on Jessica's night stand by the bed. It was a picture of the two of them; they looked happy.

"That's when we went to the zoo." Jessica said. "You were six then and you were scared of the tigers. You always hid behind me." She chuckled softly.

"I remember. I walked up to the tiger's cage and it growled. I started crying and you bought me cotton candy to calm me down." Hailey looked at Jessica. "I miss those days."

"Well, we can have more days like that. That is if you're willing to give me a second chance."

Hailey went and sat next to Jessica. "Yeah, I'll give you a second chance."

Jessica smiled. "Thank you, Hailey. I promise I'll be the best big sister."

Hailey couldn't help but smile back. It would be nice to have an older sister to look up to. For a few hours the two of them talked about what they had been up to. Jessica was now going to school for art design. She had shown Hailey some of her paintings and she was very good at painting landscapes. Their parents hadn't approved.

After Hailey left she walked to the park where she was meeting Alexis and Evan. As she was walking she kept thinking about Jessica. It was strange that they had talked for hours without arguing. She could tell that Jessica was being truthful to her; she smiled at the thought.

When she got to the park Hailey saw Alexis at their usual spot on the bench, but she didn't see Evan.

"Where's Evan?" Hailey asked when she got up to Alexis.

Alexis pointed across the way to Evan talking to a group of girls. "He's flirting with them."

Hailey shook her head. "He'll never get a girlfriend if he keeps flirting."

"Speaking of girlfriends, Troy and I are now a couple. We are going to dinner tonight."

"That's wonderful, Alexis."

"I think Evan is feeling left out since we both have boyfriends now. He thinks we won't have time for him anymore."

"Maybe you won't have time, but my boyfriend is in DC, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. I still think you should find someone here. There are plenty of good guys."

Hailey just nodded. She didn't like lying to her best friends, but she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Guess who has a date tonight?" Evan asked as he sat down next to Hailey.

"Alexis?"

"Well yeah, her too, but I do also."

"One of them actually said yes?"Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Don't sound so surprised, Sis. Maybe we could double date."

"No way. I want dinner to be just with me and Troy. I'm sure you'll be telling embarrassing stories about me."

"I do that anyway."

"Hey."Alexis hit her brother over the head.

"Ouch." Evan rubbed his head. "How about we double date next week? We could go to the zoo or something."

"That sounds fun. Kinda weird double dating with my brother, but it will still be fun. Too bad Hailey's boyfriend lives far away or else we could make it a triple date."

Hailey looked at the sky as she thought about Ahkmenrah. It was a little depressing that he only came alive at night. She couldn't do what normal couples do. The only dates she could go on were the ones at the museum and there she didn't get much privacy.

She fiddled with the necklace he gave her. He was so sweet to her and she was falling hard for him.

"Earth to Hailey."

Hailey snapped out of her thoughts and saw Evan waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Where did you get the necklace?"

"Ahk gave it to me last night."

"Last night? So he's here? For how long?"

Hailey mentally slapped herself. If she's not careful then she'll slip up, though she didn't think her friends would like the idea of her dating a 3,000 year old mummy.

"Um…he was here for only the night."

"He flew all the way from DC to give you a necklace?"

"It's not that far."

"I think it's sweet." Alexis interjected.

The rest of the day the three of them just hung out. Hailey told them about Jessica. Evan said she shouldn't be given a second chance, but Alexis said it was good. Alexis also told her good news about getting the job. They went to get ice cream to celebrate.

After awhile the three of them went their separate ways. When Hailey got home she told Rebecca what happened with Jessica. Rebecca thought it was good of Hailey to give her sister a second chance. Hailey thought she made the right decision as well and was looking forward to spend more time with her sister.

Hailey finished her Egyptian project and was pleased with the outcome. She had to turn it in tomorrow. She couldn't believe that they were already done with learning about Egypt. Just then she realized that it was almost time for finals; just a few more weeks. Soon it will be summer vacation and next year she will be a senior.

Time seemed to fly by. She could remember the night she got locked in the museum and found out its secret. That was months ago. She was glad that she met Ahkmenrah and the other exhibits, but there was a little part of her that was questioning what she was doing. Was it really a good idea to be involved? After all she could never have a normal relationship and double date with her friends.

Hailey didn't go to the museum that night. She told Rebecca she wasn't feeling well. Rebecca didn't believe it, but she didn't push Hailey to tell her what was really bugging her. Hailey stayed home alone as she thought about many things; Ahkmenrah in particular.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day at school Hailey was excited to give her report about Ahkmenrah. She still thought it was a strange coincidence that her report was on him.

Hailey waited patiently until it was her turn. She went to the front of the class with her poster board. She had a few pictures of the things Ahkmenrah used during his life that she got off the internet. She started on the left side with his childhood.

"Ahkmenrah is the youngest child of Kahotep and Kiya. He has one older brother named Kahmunrah. His father gave Ahkmenrah the throne instead of his brother. There have been many theories on why his brother was passed up. Ahkmenrah never married so he had no heirs."

Hailey continued to talk about Ahkmenrah's achievements as pharaoh. Soon she came to the one discussion that had been hard for him to talk about; his death. Hailey never pushed him to talk about it. She had gone to the library and read about what Egyptologists thought. The topic was brought up randomly. The two of them were in his tomb while Hailey spoke of a weird dream she had. After her explanation Ahkmenrah said he wanted to tell her about his death. She wasn't expecting it, but she listened.

"Ahkmenrah was around 23 when the Romans invaded Egypt. This was his first time commanding an army. The battle lasted a few days and after a vigorous fight, Ahkmenrah was stabbed by the leader of the Roman Army. The doctors tried to do everything they could, but the pharaoh died within the night.

When Hailey finished her report everyone clapped and she handed her poster to the teacher then sat down.

"Was it that emotional?" Alexis asked; Hailey looked at her with confusion. "You have a tear in your eye."

Hailey wiped her eye and found that it was a tear. It was strange talking about Ahkmenrah's death when she hangs out with him every night.

Soon class ended and everyone quickly made their way out of the room. Hailey was still thinking about her report she had given. Ahkmenrah was technically dead and she would have to accept that.

At lunch Hailey thought about what she should do. She subconsciously played with her locket. She didn't want to hurt Ahkmenrah, but she also had to do what was best for her.

Hailey was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something cold and wet splash on her head. She looked up and saw Evan with a huge grin on his face holding his half empty water bottle.

"Evan Michael Cooper." Hailey said as she stood up.

"Sorry, but that was the only way I could get your attention."

"What were you thinking about so intently?" Alexis asked.

Hailey couldn't tell them the truth so she smirked. "Thinking of how to get Evan back."

Hailey picked up her soda bottle; Evan took a few steps back. "Hey, I only got you with water."

"And I'm getting you back with soda so you'll be sticky for the rest of the day."

Evan took off running and Hailey ran after him. They ran around the court yard as people stared at them. Evan ran back to Alexis and his behind her.

"Don't use me as a shield."

"You're my big sister. You're supposed to protect me."

"By five minutes."

"You're still older."

"I never thought you were a coward, Evan." Hailey said.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you hiding behind your sister?"

"I'm unarmed."

"So was I."

Alexis twisted out of Evan's grasp then Hailey quickly threw her soda on him; both girls laughed.

After school Hailey went with her grandfather. She hadn't told him about her relationship with Ahkmenrah; she knew he would give her a lecture. He probably wouldn't approve either, but she didn't blame him. Her relationship wasn't normal and there were so many things that she couldn't do. Then again a person can't help how they feel.

"Are you all right, Firefly? You've been quiet."

Hailey shook her head. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok, but I'm always here if you do need to talk."

"Thank you."

"I talked to Jessica earlier today. She told me that you two are giving your sister relationship another try." Cecil chuckled. "Those were her words."

"Yeah we are. She seemed sincere enough so I thought there was no harm in trying."

"Well, since your sister came around maybe your parents will too."

Hailey shrugged. "Maybe." She wasn't getting her hopes up though.

That night Hailey went to the museum. She felt a little bad for not going last night especially since Ahkmenrah had gone through so much trouble making her surprise. It must look like she is ungrateful.

When she got to the museum the exhibits were already awake; Ahkmenrah was in the lobby. When Hailey saw him everything she was thinking that day disappeared. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now."

The two of them sat down and watched the soccer match that was going on. Hailey was having much fun watching the soccer game that she lost track of time. When she looked at the clock she saw it was almost one in the morning. She turned to Ahkmenrah to tell him she should go since she has school in the morning.

"I would like to talk to you before you go."

Hailey nodded as she followed Ahkmenrah to his tomb. She wondered what he wanted to talk about and got a little worried, though she didn't know why. When they got to his tomb he didn't speak for a minute. He kept opening his mouth then closing it again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hailey finally asked.

"You mean a lot to me, Hailey, and I can't imagine my life without you."

_Where is this going? _Hailey thought.

"Hailey, I…I love you."

Hailey stood there not knowing what to do. Did she hear him right? Did he just say that he loves her? Suddenly everything Hailey thought about that day came rushing back to her and she did the first thing that came to her mind and that was run.

When she got to the lobby Larry and Rebecca asked her what was going on, but she didn't feel like explain. She just told Rebecca that they should go. While the two of them left Larry went to go see Ahkmenrah.

"Hey Ahk, what happened? Hailey ran out of the museum and she looked terrified."

Ahkmenrah was sitting next to his sarcophagus, staring at the ground. He didn't acknowledge when Larry spoke. After a few minutes the young pharaoh looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I told her I loved her."

Back with Rebecca and Hailey, they were silent all the way home. Rebecca wanted to ask what happened but she knew by now that Hailey wouldn't tell her until she was ready. When they got home Hailey went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed as tears streamed down her face.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day Hailey couldn't concentrate. She felt really bad that she ran out when Ahkmenrah said he loved her. How could she do that to him? She knew that she hurt him when she did.

She kept replaying what happened in her mind and every time she did she felt worse. It wasn't right what she did and she wished she could do it over, but she can't. She would have to make it right tonight. The question is: how does she really feel?

Hailey was very confused. She did like Ahkmenrah. She was very happy with him and she felt feelings for him that she had never felt before…but could she live her life like that?

After school Hailey was surprised when she saw Jessica standing out front.

"You weren't kidding when you said she broke her nose." Evan snickered.

Hailey hit him over the head. "Shut up. Alexis, deal with your brother." Then she walked up to her sister.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me coming here. Do you have any plans? If you don't do you want to hang out?"

"Only if we can get something to eat. I didn't eat lunch so I'm hungry."

"Sure. We can go to Denny's; my treat."

"Thanks."

Hailey still wasn't used to her sister being nice to her. It seemed like Jessica wasn't use to it either. Both siblings were silent as they headed to the restaurant. It wasn't until the two of them were seated down and both had ordered before either spoke.

"So, why didn't you eat lunch?"

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Boy trouble?"

"How did you know?"

"You have the look."

"There's a look?"

Jessica giggled. "Yes. Want to share? Maybe I can help you."

_If only I could tell you. It would make giving advice easier. _Hailey thought.

Hailey sighed. "I have a boyfriend who lives in DC so I don't get to see him all the time. We don't get to do what other couples do. We can't go on dates or anything and I do get a little jealous especially now since Alexis has a boyfriend. After last night, though he may not want anything to do with me."

"What happened last night?"

"He told me he loved me." Hailey said in barely a whisper. Jessica almost didn't hear it.

"Did you say it back?"

"No. I ran out."

"You ran out?"

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible person." Hailey hit her head on the table. "I feel awful about it. I was just scared and I didn't know what else to do."

"Do you love him?"

Hailey looked up. "I don't know. I have strong feelings for him, I'm always smiling when I'm around him and I'm very happy. He's always on my mind. I can't imagine my life without him. I think I do love him. No…I know I love him."

"Then you have to tell him. Do you want to lose something great just because you're afraid?"

"No. You're right. I have to tell him."

For the rest of lunch the two sisters spent the time talking about how guys can be annoying and how they don't get women. Hailey was having a good time with her sister. She never thought she would have a relationship with Jessica and she was glad she decided to give her a second chance.

When Hailey got home Rebecca was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Hailey sat next to her and was about to explain what had happened, but Rebecca beat her to it. She said that Larry talked to Ahkmenrah and told her what happened.

For the next few hours the two of them talked about it. The more Hailey talked about it the more she realized she did love him. She knew she had to make things right tonight. She was just hoping that Ahkmenrah would listen. Of course she wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

When it was time to go to the museum Hailey was very nervous. She was sure that Ahkmenrah hated her now and didn't want anything to do with her.

Hailey wasn't surprised when she didn't see Ahkmenrah in the lobby. She knew she had hurt him and he most likely wants to be alone right now. Larry told Hailey that Ahk was close to tears last night and that made her feel even more guilty.

She made her way to Ahkmenrah's, expecting him to tell her to leave him alone. She wouldn't blame him if he did. When someone says they love a person that person shouldn't run out. When Hailey got to the entrance of Ahk's tomb she took a deep breath then went in.

Ahkmenrah was sitting next to his sarcophagus, staring at the ground. He looked so hurt Hailey almost started crying. She never thought she would hurt him.

"Ahk."

He looked up and was surprised to see Hailey. Hailey took another deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm sorry about last night. I know I hurt you. I didn't mean to run out."

"Then why did you?"

"I was afraid. I've never felt this way before and it scares me. It was wrong of me to run away like I did. I can understand if you never want to see me again."

"I was hurt when you ran off. I even regretted telling you because I was afraid you would never come back. After thinking for awhile I decided that I didn't regret it at all. I'm glad I told you. I do love you, Hailey, and I want you to know that."

"I was afraid for another reason. If I'm with you I can't have a normal relationship. I can't go on dates like other couples do. I get jealous of my friend Alexis because she can."

Ahkmenrah just nodded. He knew where this was going. Hailey wanted more then what he can give her and he understood that. He wanted her to be happy even if that meant it wasn't with him.

"Then the more I thought about the more I realized that even though I don't have a normal relationship I have something that no one else has. Even if we can't go on dates like other couples I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. I want to be with you. I love you."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Hailey smiled as she walked up to him. "I'm sure." Then she kissed him.

Hailey decided that she didn't need to have a normal relationship. She was happy at the moment and that was all that mattered. She wasn't going to ruin something great just because she wants what everyone else has. The relationship she has is special and no one in the world has what she has.

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short. I'm debating whether I want to keep going with this or if I am going to write a few more chapters then make a sequal. Input would be nice. :) I hope you are enjoying the story and thanks for reading. **


	27. Chapter 27

A month had passed since Hailey confessed her love for the young pharaoh and she was very happy. Not only was she happy with Ahhkmenrah, but she was also happy with her life. She and Jessica were hanging out more and started becoming actual sisters.

Finals were coming up so Hailey was spending less time at the museum and more time studying. She apologized to Ahkmenrah, but he understood that school was important. She did tell him that summer vacation was getting closer so she would have more time to spend with him.

Today Hailey was studying with Alexis and Evan in the park…well, Hailey and Alexis were studying while Evan was talking about a date he had that night.

"Evan, how are you going to pass junior year if you don't study?" Alexis asked.

"I passed the last two years didn't I?"

"How you managed that I will never know. So Hailey, since summer is coming up are you going to be able to spend more time with Ahk? He should hang out with us some time."

"Uh yeah, maybe. He said he might go to Egypt sometime this summer." Hailey quickly lied.

Hailey didn't look up from her book as she answered Alexis. She wondered how long she could keep this up. She was sure the two of them would start getting suspicious if she kept making up excuses for why Ahk couldn't come or why she isn't with him.

Hailey was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Evan yell. She looked over and saw him rubbing his head and Alexis with a book in her hand. She assumed Alexis hit her brother.

"Would you stop obsessing over your date and study?"

"What do you care if I pass or not? Besides I already know this stuff. Ask me anything."

Alexis then started asking Evan questions, questions she was sure that he wouldn't know. Evan however answered every question correctly. Alexis was getting a little irritated since he knew the answers and he barely studied or paid attention in class.

"What does the tablet of Ahkmenrah do?" Hailey suddenly asked.

Both Alexis and Evan looked at Hailey with confusion.

"It could be on the test."

"What if we don't have the same test?" Evan asked.

"It's still good to know. And it's interesting. The tablet has magic that can open the gates to the Underworld and bring a person back to life. It was given to Ahkmenrah by his parents when he became pharaoh. His brother Kahmunrah tried to steal it so he could rule the land, but failed."

"Yeah, I don't think that will be on the test."

"You never know."

"Well, I'm done studying for the day." Evan said as he stood up.

"You haven't even started studying." Alexis said.

"I have to go get ready for my date."

"That's still hours away."

"Better to start early then be late." Then Evan took off.

Alexis shook her head. "What am I going to do with him?"

"You know Evan has never been one to study."

"And somehow he always passes his classes."

Hailey was becoming very stressed by studying for finals. She knew the material, but for some reason she was having difficulty concentrating and remembering what she had just read. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but she didn't know what.

"Now that Evan is gone I can talk to you."

Hailey looked at Alexis. "You couldn't talk to me while he was here?"

"I'm not ready to tell him. I know he is going to give me a lecture about the whole thing. I'm going to go to college in California. I'm going to start an acting career."

"Why California? You could start an acting career here in New York."

"I know, but I don't want to stay here. I want to see a different part of the world. The only other state I have been to is Maine to see my aunt."

"California is so far away. I won't get to see you as much."

"I know, but I can't stay here forever. And I'm sure you'll eventually move from this place. We can still stay in contact."

"I might stay here. I'm going to go to the community college. And I know we can still call each other, but I'll still miss you."

"And I'll miss you. I'll come back on vacations and holidays."

"So, when are you going to tell Evan?"

Alexis shrugged. "I don't know. He's going to flip. He'll say that California is too far for me to go. He'll probably want to come along."

"I think it's so funny how Evan is protective of you. Of course he has to know that you two aren't always going to be by each other's sides."

"According to him we are. I think it's a twin thing." Alexis giggled.

Hailey nodded. Those two had always been close. When she was younger she was always jealous because she wanted to have that sibling relationship with Jessica. Alexis and Evan did make up for that though. The three of them did act like siblings. Evan was protective of Alexis and Hailey.

"How are you and Jessica doing?"

"Better than we were in the past. I think she really is trying to be a big sister now."

"That's good. I always wanted to punch her, but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Do you think your parents will come around?"

Hailey shrugged as she looked down at her book. "I doubt it. It doesn't bother me as much anymore. I already have the perfect family." Hailey smiled.

Later that day Hailey went to her grandpa's house with Jessica. The three of them hadn't hung out in a while so they decided to have dinner and rent a movie. Hailey told Rebecca to tell the others at the museum why she wouldn't be there tonight.

They had pizza for dinner and had a good time talking about their days. Hailey explained that she was going to go to college to be a counselor and both Jessica and Cecil thought Hailey would be good at it.

After dinner they had banana splits for desert, though Hailey and Jessica fought over the whipped cream. In the end both of them were covered with whipped cream along with the rest of the kitchen. They thought their grandpa would get mad at them, but all he did was laugh.

While the two sisters were cleaning up there mess the phone rang.

"Hello?" Cecil answered.

Cecil's eyes widened when he heard the voice on the other end. He hadn't talked to him in months. He was surprised he was calling.

"We've been through this before. I can't do it. I won't do it. You know what happened before. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

Cecil listened as he looked over at his granddaughters. They had finished cleaning the mess and were now getting ready to put on the movie. Hailey looked at her grandpa and smiled.

"Hurry up, Grandpa."

Cecil sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." He then hung up and went in the living room.

He sat down as the movie started, but he paid no attention. His mind was too busy thinking about the things that were to come.


	28. Chapter 28

Hailey had spent a lot of time studying for her finals and now she was taking a break and spending time at the museum. Nick had brought some board games for Hailey to play. The exhibits were playing soccer and Hailey couldn't play since it might trigger her asthma.

She and Nick were playing Clue which was Hailey's favorite game. They were teaching Ahkmenrah how to play, but he got confused and after awhile he decided to just watch.

"Jed is small enough to be one of the pieces." Hailey joked.

"Hey, I take that as an insult."

"Small cowboy; big temper."

Hailey and Nick laughed while Jed just huffed in anger.

"Come on Jed, where's your sense of humor?"

"I guess I left it in the diorama room."

Hailey shook her head as she continued to play. Octavius was watching the game with much interest. After the first game - Hailey had won – he asked if he could play. Hailey said he could, but Ahkmenrah would have to help him with his cards.

Clue was more fun with more than two players. With two players it was an easy game, but the more players the more challenging it is. Hailey had won this game as well.

"I told you Clue was my game. Only one person has beaten me and that's my sister."

"Why don't we play monopoly?" Nick suggested. "That's my game."

"You're on."

As they were playing, Hailey would explain the rules to Ahkmenrah. He got more confused on this game then with the other. He told Hailey that one day he would teach her how to play senet; a game he use to play all the time.

The game lasted for a little over an hour and Nick had won. Hailey had only $100 left because she kept landing on his property. Hailey kept saying that the dice were cursed.

Suddenly there was laughter so Hailey looked over at Larry, Rebecca and a few of the exhibits. Larry was making funny gestures with his hands; Hailey started laughing.

"What is he doing?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"My guess is they are playing charades." Hailey answered.

"What is charades?"

"It's a game where you act out things and you can't talk."

"It looks entertaining."

"Yeah, it can be really entertaining."

"Especially when my dad does it." Nick added.

The night continued on with everyone playing games; Hailey greatly enjoyed the night. It was nice to have some before finals. She had been studying harder this year then she had the previous years because she was sure she was going to fail the eleventh grade. She had goofed off more this year…that was until the middle of the year.

Ahkmenrah had an amazing effect on her. It wasn't long before Hailey stopped pulling pranks. The teachers still don't trust her, but she doesn't blame them. After all the years of being a prankster people weren't going to forget that easily.

"Hailey, what are you doing?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Just thinking."

"About what? You have a smile on your face."

"I was thinking about you."

"And what about me?"

"You've made me very happy."

"You've made me happy as well."

Ahkmenrah kiss Hailey that was quickly followed by ew. The couple looked over at Nick.

"I'm going over to my dad now." Then Nick left.

Hailey giggled. "Nick is still at that age when he finds kissing gross. Of course when I was his age I was chasing after the boys."

Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow. "Really? Were you popular with the boys?"

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No."

"I think it is." Hailey giggled. "You're cute when you're jealous. You have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours."

"That's good to know. And I am all yours."

"That's good to know."

Later that night she had dreams about Ahkmenrah, though at one point she did dream of a shark chasing her on land. Maybe all the stress about finals was getting to her.

Finals finally arrived and Hailey was nervous. She knew there was nothing to be nervous about because she studied and knew the material, but she couldn't help it.

The teachers kept an eye on Hailey like she was going to cheat which irritated her. Just because she was a prankster doesn't mean she wasn't smart. Half the school didn't think she could pass high school, but she'll prove them wrong.

Hailey completed all of her finals and only had one left; math. It was her worst subject, but she was determined to pass. After a few questions her head started to spin from all the numbers. She had never understood why she needed math anyway. As long as she knew the basics and wasn't going into a profession that needed math it shouldn't be required every year.

After what seemed like years, finals were finally over and summer vacation began. Hailey couldn't wait until she got her grades in the mail to see if she passed the eleventh grade, but she had a good feeling she did.

The next two days were busy. Hailey spent time with Alexis and Evan as they celebrated finals being over. Alexis finally told her brother about moving to California. He wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but he got over it. Alexis was surprised at how well he had taken it. She was sure he would have at least tried to go with her.

Evan confessed that he was going to move to Florida for his school. That's when the three of them realized that this was the last year they would be together. They decided to make the most of this year and take tons of pictures so they would always remember.

The next day Hailey went out with Jessica and Cecil to dinner. Hailey noticed that her grandpa wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. She had asked him if anything was bothering him, but he said there was nothing so Hailey shrugged it off.

Later that night Cecil dropped Jessica and Hailey off at their houses. He had much on his mind that night and he felt bad for what he was thinking. Hailey was finally starting to trust him again and now he was going to break that trust.

He thought about saying no. He should just say no, but he couldn't. He tried finding a way around this, but there was no other way.

* * *

**Sorry this one is short. Next one will be longer I promise. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**So the results of the poll is that Jessica is going to find out about the museum. Here is the next part and I hope you all enjoy it. I had fun writing the ending lol.

* * *

**

The day finally came; the day Hailey was waiting for. It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like months to her. She sat on her bed with the envelope in her hand. She knew what it was going to say. She had goofed off and ditched school more this year so she wouldn't be surprised if she flunked. Hailey opened the envelope and scanned the letter. A smile appeared on her face as she jumped up and said, "Yes."

Hailey ran out to the living room with a skip in her step. "I did it. I passed eleventh grade."

"Congratulations Hailey." Rebecca smiled.

"Now I only have one more year left and I am done with high school. I'm so excited."

"Have you thought about college?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a counselor."

"I think you'll be good at that."

"Thanks. I'm going to look into scholarships since I don't have a job. I'm going to need some way to pay for school."

"Have you thought about looking for a job?"

"I'm going to look. It sucks being broke."

"There is an opening at the museum. I can talk to Dr. McPhee about you working."

Hailey's eyes sparkled at this. "Really? That would be so cool to work there."

Rebecca laughed. "All right, I'll see what I can do."

Just the phone rang. "I'll get it. It might be Alexis, or Evan…or both."

Rebecca laughed as Hailey answered the phone.

Alexis and Evan were on speaker phone while they talked to Hailey. The three of them passed eleventh grade and Alexis was still surprised Evan passed. They talked about what they were going to do for the summer, though Alexis reminded them that she now had a job so she wouldn't always be available. Hailey told them that she was going to get a job as well and that left Evan the only one without income.

After a few minutes of talking the three friends hung up. Sadness washed over Hailey when she put the phone down. The excitement she had quickly vanished when she remembered this was going to be there last year together. Even though they would go down different paths she knew they would meet again and that brought a smile to her face.

"You know you can have so many facial expressions in less than a minute."

Hailey laughed as she looked at Rebecca. "I guess that's what happens when you have many different thoughts in your head and each one brings a different emotion."

"That is true. Well, I'm going to meet Larry for lunch."

"I might not be here when you get back. Today is Jessica's birthday so I was thinking of surprising her with a present."

"That will be nice. Have fun with that."

Rebecca left and Hailey left sooner after she did. She went to the store to find something for Jessica, but it wasn't easy. They spent years not hanging out and even though they are now she was still getting to know her sister. What do you get someone you're still getting to know?

Hailey went down each aisle, looking at everything carefully. She knew Jessica liked to paint so maybe she could buy some painting supplies. She didn't have much money so she had to find something that was cheap.

She spent almost an hour looking for something to give to her sister for her birthday when she found the perfect thing. She paid for it then went to give it to her sister.

When Hailey got to Jessica's work she saw her sitting outside. "Hey sis, how's it going?" Hailey asked as she sat down.

"Fine, just on my break. What's with the box?"

"It's for you. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting anything."

"I thought it would be nice to get you something."

Jessica unwrapped the present and opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace big sister. "Thanks Hailey. I love it."

"I have one too, only it says little sister."

"This means a lot." Jessica smiled at her younger sister. "Well, I have to get back to work, but we'll hang out soon."

"Are mom and dad doing anything for your birthday?"

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know. They wished me happy birthday, but that was about it. I'll talk to you later." Then she went inside.

It was weird to Hailey that her parents were starting to treat Jessica the same way she had been treated for years. Jessica had always been the favorite, but that was when she was doing what their parents wanted. Now Jessica was doing what she wanted and their parents weren't happy at all. She would never understand why they couldn't just be happy that their daughters were doing what makes them happy.

Hailey was on her way back home when she bumped into someone. She looked up at the person to apologize, but the words didn't come out when she saw who it was she ran into.

"I didn't think I would see you again." Hailey's dad said.

"Then walk around me and pretend you didn't see me."

"You dare take that tone with me?"

"I'm not afraid to stand up to you anymore. I'm doing what I like and you can't stop me."

"And your influence has rubbed off on Jessica."

"What's so bad about that? It's good that she is finally doing something she likes. If you had regrets in life and wished you could do something differently then maybe you should have thought harder about your decisions."

Hailey glanced at her mom who had been quiet. She was expecting her to say something, but she never did. Maybe her throat was sore from yelling at Jessica. That's what use to happen when she yelled at Hailey.

"I have no regrets." Then the two of them walked around Hailey.

They took a few steps before her mom stopped and looked back at Hailey. "Are…are you happy?"

Hailey was shocked that her mom asked that question. "Yes, I am. And so is Jessica."

She nodded as she continued walking. Hailey was confused about what had just happened. Her mom never asked if she was happy so why did she ask now? She couldn't have changed not in that short of time.

For the rest of the day Hailey couldn't get what her mom said out of her head. Maybe she just said that to mess with her head. Her mom wouldn't care if she is happy. She never cared before so why should she start caring now? It didn't make any sense.

Rebecca called awhile later saying she was still with Larry. She asked if Hailey wanted to pick her up to go to the museum, but Hailey said that she could walk. Rebecca said it was no trouble picking her up and Hailey told her it was no trouble walking. It's not like she hadn't done it before.

By the time Hailey got to the museum it was already nightfall. She was just walking up the steps when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Jessica.

"Hailey, why are you going to the museum? It's closed."

"Oh um…I know the security guard here so I came just to say hi."

Jessica gave her a skeptical look. "You come here at night just to say hi. Is he a boyfriend?"

"No, he's too old for me and he has a girlfriend. He's just a good friend. He helped me out when no one else would. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Then Hailey walked inside.

Jessica was about to go home, but she was curious. She had a feeling Hailey wasn't telling her the whole truth and she was going to find out for herself what was going on. She walked up the steps to the museum and walked in. When she walked in the museum she didn't see Hailey, but she saw something else that made her freeze. Everything in the museum was walking around.

"Who are you?"

Jessica looked over and saw Theodore Roosevelt on his horse. "I'm…I'm…I…"

"Well, spit it out."

"I'm Jessica."

"Jessica? As in Hailey's sister." Jessica nodded. " It's good to meet you. Hailey told us that you two were becoming closer. She's in the pharaoh's tomb if you want to see her."

"Uh thanks."

Jessica walked through the museum; looking around at all the exhibits she thought weren't real. How could everything come to life? Did this happen all the time? And were they alive during the day and just stayed still? So many thoughts and questions were running through her head.

Suddenly Jessica heard yelling that snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw a group of Huns. They started running towards her so she took off running as well.

"Hailey, where are you?"

Jessica tripped and fell to the ground. She looked behind her and saw the Huns were closing in. she read about them in class and knew what they did to their victims and she didn't want to be one of them. Jessica closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She heard someone talking. She opened her eyes and saw an Egyptian pharaoh. When he was done talking the Huns nodded then left.

"Are you all right?" The pharaoh asked.

Jessica was too shocked to say anything.

"Ahk, what's going on?"

Hailey walked up to Ahkmenrah and looked down. "Jessica?" She said, shocked.

"Hailey, what is going on?" Jessica said, finally finding her voice. "How is the museum alive?"

"The tablet of Ahkmenrah brings the museum to life at night. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Amazing isn't the word I was thinking of."

"It gets getting use to. I was freaked out when I first found out."

"And if I remember you were also being chased by Huns." Ahkmenrah grinned at Hailey.

"But I got out of it."

"With my help. If it weren't for me you would have been ripped apart."

"I could have handled it."

"If you say so."

"I do say so." Hailey stick her tongue out at him.

"Very mature."

"I never claimed to be mature." Hailey kissed him.

"Wait, are you two…you and him…"

Hailey looked at her sister. "Yeah we're together."

"This is too weird."

"Well, now you know the secret of the museum. Happy Birthday."

Jessica said nothing as she glanced around the museum. She looked back at her sister who had a worried look on her face. Then she passed out and fell to the ground.

"At least I didn't faint."

"No, but you were close to it."

"Shut up." Hailey said as she playfully hit the pharaoh.


	30. Chapter 30

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine."

"You don't sound too worried."

"Finding out a museum comes to life is a big shock. She'll get over it."

Voices drifted in Jessica's mind, but she didn't know who was talking. She was sure Hailey was the one who didn't sound worried. She thought that if she kept her eyes shut everything would go away. Exhibits can't come to life. That's impossible.

"Maybe we should poke her."

"Nick, that's not nice."

"We could pour water on her."

"Now I'm glad I didn't faint when I found out. Who knows what you would have done."

Jessica decided to finally open her eyes to find out who all the voices belonged to. When she opened her eyes she saw a group of people around her with worried expressions except for Hailey. She had an amused look on her face.

Jessica sat up as she looked around and saw some exhibits were looking at her with worry as well. "So, the museum coming to life wasn't a dream?"

"Nope." Hailey smiled. "Isn't it great?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well, I was the last one to find out the museum's secret so now I get to see someone's reaction to the secret."

"But now you know you can't tell anyone." Larry said.

"No need to worry about that. No one would believe me anyway."

"Come on, I'll show you around." Hailey grabbed her sister's hand and led her away.

Hailey showed Jessica the museum and the older sibling still found it hard to believe. She thought things like this only happened in movies. She was never the one to believe in curses or anything of the sort. She only believed what she could feel and see. She saw the exhibits walking around, but it was still hard to believe.

Soon they got to Ahkmenrah's tomb. When they walked in Hailey said something Jessica didn't understand.

"What did you just say?" Jessica asked with much confusion.

"I told the jackals not to hurt you. Ahk taught me some of his language."

"Jackals?"

Hailey pointed up and Jessica followed, seeing two giant jackals staring at her. She started backing up.

"They won't hurt you."

"So you say."

Hailey grabbed Jessica's hand then dragged her inside. She showed her the tablet and explained about its power.

"So, they only come to life at night." Jessica said when Hailey was done explaining. "Can it make them alive all the time?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"You're dating a pharaoh who turns into a mummy during the day. Isn't that a little hard? Don't you want someone you can spend time with any time and not just night?"

"Not right now. I'm happy with what I have."

"I wouldn't be able to do it. I would actually want to have a life with my boyfriend."

"I have a life with him."

"Not a very good one."

Hailey ignored her sister's last statement as they left the room. The next place they went to was the diorama room. Jessica was amazed at the miniature people roaming around. She had to watch her step so she didn't step on one of them.

"How long have you know about this?" Jessica asked as they sat down on a bench.

"About six, seven months."

"I still can't believe this."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Who's this?"

The two sisters looked over and saw Jededaiah and Octavius.

"This is my sister Jessica. Jessica, this is Jededaiah and Octavius."

"Is this the same sister that treated you like dirt and called you ugly?" Jed asked.

"Yes. I only have one sister."

"And you showed her the museum?"

"She followed me."

"If you're mean to Hailey ever again you'll have to answer to me."

"Don't mind him. He talks tough, but deep down he's a big softy."

"I am not."

"Yes you are." Octavius said.

"Stop kissing up."

The two of them started bickering.

"You get use to that." Hailey told Jessica.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For how I treated you and calling you ugly."

Hailey sighed. "We've been through this."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"Well don't. You can't change what happened so stop thinking about it."

In another part of the museum Larry was doing his rounds. He was a little worried about Jessica knowing about the museum. He didn't know her that well…actually he didn't know her at all except for what Hailey has told him. The two of them only started getting close a few months ago and he wasn't sure if she could be trusted.

Just then he heard a noise that snapped him out of his thoughts. He went over to investigate and was surprised at what he saw. Cecil, Gus and Reginald were stealing from the museum again.

"I can't believe you guys are trying this again. I stopped you once and I'll stop you again."

"Larry, this isn't what you think." Cecil said.

"Really? Because it looks like you are stealing again."

"This time we've come prepared." Reginald said.

"Cecil, do you really want to do this? Don't you care about Hailey? Think of how hurt she's going to be."

"This is going to benefit her." Cecil said.

"How? All you're going to do is push her away and this time you may not get her back."

"Enough talk." Gus said. "Now get out of our way before we make you."

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Try and stop us."

Larry put up his fists, preparing to stop them however he can.


	31. Chapter 31

Jessica was still looking around the museum in amazement. She couldn't believe that all this time the museum came to life. It was like something out of a movie. The two sisters walked around the museum while Jed was on Jessica's shoulder and Octavius was on Hailey's. Jessica and Jed were discussing which civilization has made the better accomplishments.

"I still think us cowboys have been better."

"Yeah, you have done great for the world." Jessica said sarcastically. "Rope cows and get in bar fights."

"Hey, we did more than that."

The two of them started bickering back and forth; Hailey shook her head. "Just what we need, another person to argue with Jed."

"He always starts it." Octavius said.

"And you're a kiss up." Jed hollered.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard noises coming from a room. They went to see what it was and were shocked at what they saw. Larry was tied to a chair and he had fallen over trying to get free.

"Larry, what happened?" Hailey asked as she went over and took the duct tape off his mouth then started untying him.

"It was Gus and Reginald. They tried to steal from the museum before and now they're trying it again."

"Why would they try again?" Jessica asked.

"They're desperate I guess. And Hailey, Cecil was with them."

"He's probably trying to stop them. Grandpa is sorry for what he did and he promised he wouldn't do it again."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica was confused.

"There's no time to explain." Larry said. "We have to find them and stop them."

Larry and Jessica left the room while Hailey stayed where she was. She couldn't believe her grandpa would steal from the museum again. He promised her. Why would he do this?

"Hailey, we should go help them." Octavius said.

"Right."

Hailey left the room, still not believing that her grandpa would go back to his old ways. Maybe his promise meant nothing.

As Hailey was walking to the lobby a thought popped into her head. She remembered her grandpa telling her that he and his friends were going to steal the tablet because it made them feel younger like they had new life as well. She headed towards Ahkmenrah's tomb. Octavius asked where she was going, but she didn't answer him. She was going to find out what was going on.

When she got there she saw that the tablet was gone. She quickly went to the lobby to tell the others. As Hailey walked into the lobby, Larry had just finished telling everyone where to look.

"The tablet is gone." Hailey said as she walked up to Larry.

"We need to hurry and find them."

"That's going to suck if we don't catch them." Jessica said.

"I know. The tablet can never be replaced and there will be a big investigation."

"I was talking about for you. If the tablet is gone then the exhibits won't come to life and that means you won't have a boyfriend anymore."

"Shut up, Jessica. If you aren't going to help then you can leave."

Hailey put Octavius down then went her own way to see if she could find her grandpa or the others. She was hoping they hadn't left the museum yet. She ran through the museum, but couldn't find them. She was beginning to think they had left when she heard voices. She followed the voices and came to the loading dock.

"So it is true." Hailey said when she saw her grandpa holding the tablet. "I can't believe you would do this."

"Hailey, this isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like you're stealing the tablet. How can you do this? How can you do this to me? You made a promise. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Hailey-"

"I think we can use her." Reginald said.

Cecil looked at him with confusion." What are you talking about?"

"We couldn't make it out of the museum before…"

"But if we take a hostage we can." Gus finished.

"No, that wasn't part of the plan." Cecil said.

"Plans change."

"I'm not going to be used as a hostage." Hailey said.

"You don't' have a choice."

Hailey struggled as Gus and Reginald tied her up. Cecil looked on as he debated what to do. He wanted to help his granddaughter, but he couldn't. He had to do this or his secret would get out and he couldn't let anyone know what he did.

"Grandpa, please help me." Hailey pleaded.

Cecil turned away with sadness in his eyes. He hated seeing his family hurt especially Hailey. They had been through so much together and now he can't help her.

Hailey knew she had to do something or they would get away with stealing and her. She did the first thing that came to her mind and that was to scream so she screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her.

Gus quickly put duct tape over her mouth, but someone had already heard her. Larry, Nick and Ahkmenrah ran into the room.

"Let her go." Ahkmenrah said.

"Don't take a step further." Reginald said. "We don't want to hurt her, but we will if you try to stop us."

Ahkmenrah took a step back, feeling helpless. If he tried to save Hailey she could get hurt, but if he did nothing then she could also get hurt. Either way it wasn't good for Hailey.

"Once we're a good distance from the museum, we'll let the girl go." Reginald said.

The three of them started walking out of the museum. Ahkmenrah clenched his fist as he watched Hailey being dragged out and there was nothing he could do to help her. He didn't want to risk Hailey being hurt.

When the older men were outside they got into a car. Gus pushed Hailey into the back seat while Reginald got into the driver's seat and Cecil got into the front passenger seat. Hailey didn't know what she was going to do or what was going to happen. Would they really let her go? She looked at her grandfather feeling hurt and betrayed.


	32. Chapter 32

**I really should be going to bed, but I kept writing and before I knew it its almost one in the morning haha. Its not that late, but still I should go to bed. I have updated two chapters for you to enjoy. Now I am tired and off to bed.

* * *

**

Ahkmenrah watched as the car drove off, he felt like he let Hailey down. He said he would protect her, but he couldn't. Not this time. He didn't know what to do. He wouldn't be able to catch them on foot. He was hoping that Cecil wouldn't let anything happen to Hailey. After all Hailey is his granddaughter.

Larry kicked a garbage can which only hurt his foot. He started hopping on one foot as he held his injured foot. "That was stupid." He mumbled to himself.

"How are we going to save Hailey?" Nick asked.

"We need to let the others know what happened first." Larry said as he put his foot down.

As the three of them headed inside Ahkmenrah was worried about Hailey. He never thought those three men would do anything like kidnap a person. He didn't imagine them hurting a person either, but people aren't always as they appear.

"Did you find them?" Rebecca asked when Larry and the other two got to the lobby.

"Yeah, we found them." Larry answered.

"You don't sound too happy." Jed said. "Did you let them get away with the tablet again?"

"They do have the tablet, but they also have Hailey."

"What do you mean?"

"They took her as a hostage so they could get away with the tablet."

"But my grandfather is with them, right?" Jessica asked. "He wouldn't hurt Hailey or let anyone else hurt her."

"Who knows what he will do now. He didn't do anything when the other two were dragging her out of the museum."

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca asked.

"We have to go after them." Jessica replied. "We can't let them get away."

"They are halfway gone by now." Larry said.

"Well, we can't just sit here."

"I agree." Teddy said. "We have to do something. We can't abandon Hailey."

"Hey, where is Ahkmenrah?" Nick asked.

Everyone looked around, but the young pharaoh was nowhere to be seen. He came in with Larry and Nick so where could he have gone? No one saw him leave.

In the car Reginald and Gus were discussing their plans and where they would go. They would be halfway across the world by the time the police or anyone else caught up with them. While they were talking, Hailey tried to get herself untied. It wasn't easy since the knot was tight, but she wasn't going to give up.

"When are we letting Hailey go?" Cecil asked.

"When we get to the airport." Reginald answered.

Hailey tried to say something, but with the duct tape over her mouth it came out muffled.

"What did you say?" Gus asked as he took the tape off.

"I asked my grandfather why he was doing this."

Cecil knew she was angry with him not only for what he did, but she called him grandfather. She usually calls him grandpa unless she is really angry with him. He gave her good reason to be.

"It's complicated." Cecil said after a few minutes of silence. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly. I was stupid to think you had changed. I was only fooling myself."

"Hailey-"

"I don't want to hear it." Hailey glared at him.

Cecil was silent as the other two began to talk again. He had tried to go straight when he came back and do the right thing. Now he messed up and went back to where he started. After this he knew Hailey would never speak to him again.

Hailey was starting to panic. She couldn't get free and she was afraid that they weren't going to let her go like they said. They might even take her on the plane as a safety precaution in case they were followed. She tried to think of another way to escape, but nothing came to mind. She glanced outside and saw people out for late night walks. They had no worries at the moment and she wished she could be one of them. She wished things could go back to the way they were before; before she knew anything about the museum.

Suddenly Hailey thought of a way to escape. It was risky, but she didn't have any other choice. She didn't want to be stuck with her kidnappers waiting for who knows what to happen. She looked over at Gus. He wasn't paying attention to her. She looked up in the front seat. Cecil was looking out the window and Reginald was looking straight at the road. Now was her chance if she wanted to escape.

She took a deep breath as she put her hand on the door handle. She hoped it didn't have the child safety on. In only a few seconds she felt relieved when the door opened, but that quickly turned to fear as she made impact with the ground. She heard the car screech to a halt. She tried to stand up, but she hit hard and was injured.

Hailey heard footsteps coming up to her and her heart began to race. She then felt herself be picked up. She was prepared to fight whoever grabbed her, even if it was her own grandfather. When Hailey saw who had her relief washed over her.

"Ahkmenrah, I'm so glad to see you. I was so scared."

"I'm here now. You don't have to worry."

Ahkmenrah looked over and saw the three men getting out of the car and they did not look happy. They still had the tablet, but right now his main concern was getting Hailey to safety. He put Hailey in the wagon he took then took off towards the museum. He didn't dare look back to see if they were being followed. He just wanted to get Hailey to the museum.

When they arrived, Ahkmenrah finally looked behind them and saw they weren't followed. He didn't know if they decided to forget Hailey since they already had the tablet. Or if they would come back, though there was no need to come back.

Ahkmenrah carried Hailey to the lobby where everyone was glad to see her safe. She had cuts and scrapes from her fall out of the car, but other than that she was all right. Larry untied her which Hailey was thankful for. Her wrists were starting to get sore.

Jessica got a bowl of water and a cloth to clean Hailey's injuries.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sacagawea asked. "They still have the tablet."

"We have to think of something soon. There is only five more hours until sunrise." Rebecca said.

"They will be long gone by the time we catch up to them."

Everyone was silent as they tried to come up with a way to get the tablet back. The more time they stood there the more time the others were getting away. At this rate they would never get the tablet back.

"I have an idea." Jessica suddenly said. "It's so simple I don't know why no one thought of it before."

After a few minutes Cecil, Reginald and Gus arrived at the airport. They put the tablet in a duffle bag. Cecil didn't think they would get away with it especially since they x-ray the bags. He was sure that they would be caught. Gus told him to stop worrying so much.

Cecil couldn't stop thinking about Hailey and the hurt he saw in her eyes. He didn't want his secret to get out, but he didn't want to hurt Hailey any more then he already had. He knew what he had to do.

While Reginald and Gus were looking at the plane schedules, Cecil took the duffle bag and silently made his way out of the air port. He knew this wasn't going to end well, but he also knew he was doing the right thing.

When he walked out of the air port he saw four police cars pull up. The police got out of the car along with Jessica who pointed right at him.

"That's one of the men. The other two should be close by."

Cecil didn't put up any struggle. When the police came up to him he handed them the bag with the tablet and gave himself up. He also told the officers what gate Reginald and Gus were at. Before Cecil was put in the car Jessica walked up to him.

"Hailey is very hurt by what you did and so am I. I can't believe you. Don't be surprised if neither of us visits you in jail." Then she walked off.

After a few minutes the police walked out of the building, but didn't have the other men with them.

"Where are they?"

"They got away. Their plane took off just before we got there."

"Can't you go after them?"

The officer shook his head. "Once a criminal leaves our jurisdiction it's out of our hands."

Jessica was disappointed that the other two got away, but she was happy that her grandfather was going to jail. The officers drove Jessica back to the museum and gave the tablet to Larry then they left.

"That was a smart thing to do." Teddy said when the police left.

"But the other men got away."

"It doesn't matter. We have the tablet and that's the important thing."

Jessica walked over to Hailey who was sitting on the desk, staring at the ground. Ahkmenrah and Rebecca were by her side.

"How is she doing?"

"She refuses to go to the hospital for her injuries." Ahkmenrah said. "And she hasn't spoken a word since she got back."

Jessica tried many times to get her sister to talk, but Hailey refused. She kept staring at the ground like she was in a trance. Everyone was worried about her, but Rebecca said she would snap out of it.

"Well, this is the most exciting birthday I ever had." Jessica said, trying to get Hailey to talk. Jessica waved her hand in front of Hailey's face, but she didn't even blink.

"Are you sure she's going to be all right?" Jed asked.

"She just needs time."

"How much time?"

Jessica shrugged. She didn't know how long Hailey would be like this. She was hoping that by tomorrow she would be back to herself or at least a little.


	33. Chapter 33

Larry, Nick and Jessica were at Rebecca's house, sitting in the living room. Rebecca was in with Hailey trying to get her to talk, but with no luck. Hailey never said a word at the museum or on the way home. Everyone was worried about her.

Rebecca finally emerged from Hailey's room. Everyone looked at her with the same silent question. Rebecca shook her head as she sat on the couch next to Larry. For awhile no one spoke. They were trying to figure out a way to get Hailey to talk, but they knew nothing they did would work. Hailey was very hurt and was betrayed by the person she was close to.

Ten minutes had passed when Jessica gave an irritated sigh. She stood up and marched to Hailey's room. The three left in the room stared at the closed door, wondering what Jessica was going to do.

Hailey was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"This is ridicules." Jessica said. "I know grandpa hurt you, but that's no reason to become a zombie. Are you going to be like this forever?"

Jessica waited for Hailey to answer, but she didn't. She continued to stare down like she hadn't even heard her sister. Jessica became even more annoyed so she walked over to Hailey and slapped her across the face. Hailey finally looked up.

"What did you do that for?"

"I got you to talk." Jessica smirked.

"I'm sorry. Grandpa promised me he was done stealing. I trusted him and he betrayed me."

Jessica sighed as she sat next to her sister. "Hailey, people are going to betray you throughout your life. People you are close to or acquaintances. I know it's hard, but you can't let it bring you down or stop you from living your life. If you do then life is going to pass you by and you don't want that, do you?"

Hailey shook her head. "No. I just-"

"Do you want to go talk to him? It might make you feel better."

Hailey thought about it. She really didn't want to see him at the moment, but Jessica might be right. It might make her feel better to at least find out why he did.

"Yeah, I do."

The two sisters stood up and walked back out into the living room with the others. "I'm going to go see my grandfather." Hailey said, which surprised everyone. "I need to find out why he did it. That is the only way am going to get through this."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rebecca asked.

"No, Jessica is going with me. You all have been so good to me and I consider you guys family, but this is something Jessica and I have to do alone."

"I understand. We'll be right here if you need us."

"Thank you so much."

Hailey hugged Rebecca then she and just took a left the house. They took the bus to the jail and on the way there Hailey was feeling so many emotions. She was nervous, angry, hurt, and betrayed. She didn't want see her grandfather at all, but she had to find out why he did it. Why did he break his promise? Was everything he said and the relationship they had a lie? She was questioning everything and she didn't think she would be able to trust her grandfather again.

The two sisters arrived at the jail, but they did not go in. Hailey stood outside, staring up at the building. Her stomach was tied up in knots just thinking about him. He had done her wrong and she wanted nothing more to do with him, but she had to know.

Hailey slowly made her way up the steps and into the building. Jessica did all the talking to the officer while Hailey fidgeted with her hands. After a few minutes of talking the officer allowed Jessica and Hailey to go back. Jessica wasn't as nervous as Hailey because she did not have the close relationship that Hailey had with their grandfather.

As they were waiting in the room time seemed to be going by slow. Each tick of the clock seemed to echo around her as she was becoming more nervous and frightened. Finally the door opened and Cecil walked in the room.

Cecil was surprised to see Hailey. He saw the many scrapes and bruises she had over her body. He knew he had caused those. If it weren't for him Hailey wouldn't have ended up like this.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Cecil said. "I was sure you wouldn't want to see me again."

"I don't want see you again." Hailey said. "But I have to know why. Why did you do it? And why did you drag me into it? You promised in you broke that promise. I was stupid to believe you."

"Listen to me Hailey, I didn't have a choice in this."

"You always have a choice and you chose the wrong choice. How could you do this to me? You betrayed me and that hurts more than you'll ever know."

"I do know and I'm sorry. I regret it and I wish I could do it over."

"Then why did you do it?" Jessica asked. "Did you even think about us? Did you think about Hailey?"

"Of course I thought about you two. That's why I did it."

Both Hailey and Jessica looked at Cecil in confusion. "How does that make sense? You should have known this was going to hurt us so why did you do it?"

Cecil sighed. "I didn't want you to know what I did. I did something I'm not proud of and I didn't want you two to know."

"You've already done something you shouldn't be proud of. You stole from the museum. What else have you done that you don't want us to know?"

"A few years back my friends and I were in Florida. The museum there just got a new artifact. It was very valuable and worth a lot of money. We were going through hard times then and needed the money. We made a plan to steal it. We were going to go in at night and no one was supposed to get hurt. We had the artifact and we were going to leave when a guard tried to stop us. I was just going to knock him out so we can escape."

Cecil sighed as he closed his eyes. It was so long ago, but he relieved what he did every day and he regretted agreeing to that job.

"Without thinking I grabbed the closest thing to me and hit the guard over the head. He fell to the floor, motionless. Blood started to spread across the floor. I called 911 for help then me and the guys got out of there."

"You killed him?" Jessica gasped.

"No. I found out later that the man slipped into a coma. He was in a coma for six years before he woke up. I took six years away from him and I have never forgiven myself for that. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to think badly of me."

"So you decided to steal from the museum to protect you secret?" Hailey asked in disbelief. "Either way I would think badly of you. You stole from the museum. Why did you think that would be ok? Didn't you think I was going to hate you for that? You broke your promise to me and I don't think I can ever trust you."

Hailey turned her back and headed for the door.

"Hailey-"

"I think you've said enough." Jessica said.

Hailey and Jessica soon left and Cecil was put back in his cell. He felt bad for what he had done. He shouldn't have done it and now he might not see Hailey again. He had broken her trust and that can't be easily repaired.

On the way back Hailey was silent. She couldn't believe what her grandfather had done. She had never felt more hurt in her life.

"Are you going back to being silent?" Jessica asked. "I'll slap you again."

Hailey sighed. "No. I just can't believe what grandpa did. I thought he was better than that."

"Everyone does things we don't expect. We can't change what happened. What we have to do now is live with it and go on with our life."

Hailey knew her sister was right. Nothing can change what happened so all she can do now is move on. It won't be easy, but she'll do it.

When the two of them got back to Rebecca's, everyone wanted to know how it went, though no one said anything. They knew this was hard for Hailey so they were going to wait until she wanted to talk about it.

It only took Hailey an hour to tell everyone what happened. They didn't understand what Cecil was doing either. He had to have known that if he did go through with this then Hailey wouldn't talk to him again. It looks like he messed things up more than before and who knows if it can be repaired.

Hailey soon told Alexis and Evan what had happened and to cheer her up they had given her a fun day out. They went to the arcade, movies, the mall and had a water fight in the park. It really helped Hailey cheer up.

Throughout the summer Hailey had gotten better, but she never went to see her grandfather. She still felt hurt and betrayed and didn't know when or if she could ever forgive him. Jessica had only visited him one other time, though after that she didn't go again.

Hailey had gotten a job at the museum during the day. She worked as a tour guide and she loved it. Some of the kids always came back because she made learning about history fun.

It had gone by faster than anyone would have liked, but summer was coming to an end. Hailey was happy and sad at the same time. Sad because summer was ending and that meant she couldn't spend all night at the museum. She was also happy because this was going to be her last year of high school.

Hailey wasn't the only one who was sad. Ahkmenrah was also a little sad since he wouldn't be able to see Hailey as much, but he knew that her education was important.

At the moment the two of them were sitting in Ahkmenrah's tomb. It had been a long and chaotic year. Even though Hailey was still hurt by what had happened at the beginning of the summer she was still happy in the arms of her boyfriend.

It was still strange to Hailey that she was dating and Egyptian pharaoh. She didn't think she could ever be a hundred percent use to it, but she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"This is the last night we'll be able to stay up all night." Ahkmenrah said with sadness.

"Just think only four more months then it will be winter break."

"That's too far away."

"It will go by faster than you know it."

The night also went faster than either of them realized and it was a few minutes until sunrise. Ahkmenrah gave Hailey a kiss then climbed into his sarcophagus. Hailey then made her way to the lobby. She knew she would be able to see him. It was just with school starting she couldn't stay out all night, but for some reason she felt very depressed.

The summer had come to an end and it went by too fast. Hailey hoped that the school year would go by just as fast, but it never did. School always went by slow, but Hailey looked on the bright side of that. This would be the last year she would be able to hang out with Alexis and Evan so the slower the school year goes the more time Hailey will get to spend with them.

Many things had change this past year and this year will bring more changes. She didn't know what the future holds, but she will remember the advice that was given to her. Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's learning to dance in the rain.

* * *

**And that is the end of the story, but fear not for there is a sequel in the works. ^_^**

**Thank you to everyone who read this story. Your support makes me want to continue to write.**

**I'm not exactly sure when I'll have the sequel up. I'm still trying to think of a plot. I kinda know what I want to do, but I'm also thinking of something else. If any of you have ideas or want to see something in the sequel then let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks again to everyone ^_^  
**


End file.
